<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pedro Pascal Characters - KINKTOBER 2020 by talesfromtheguild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833306">Pedro Pascal Characters - KINKTOBER 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild'>talesfromtheguild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies), Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Prospect (2018), Star Wars, The Great Wall (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober2020, Multi, Smut, so much sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>every kinktober prompt from my tumblr @talesfromtheguild</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin x reader, Din Djarin x you - Relationship, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Francisco "Catfish" Morales &amp; Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You, Frankie Morales/You, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You, Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You, The Mandalorian x reader, The Mandalorian x you, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>PedroPascal</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Collared - Din Djarin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We’re kicking off Kinktober Day 1 with something a little tame but also a little kinky. It will only get worse from here.<br/>Din Djarin gives you a collar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Collared * NSFW</p><p>* Din felt awkward asking the Armorer for this gift for you</p><p>* and he felt even more awkward standing here, ready to give it to you</p><p>* He had initially wanted to give this as a sort of anniversary gift… but he couldn’t wait any longer</p><p>* Over the course of a week you noticed Din acting strange… or stranger than normal.</p><p>* You noticed how he’d stare at you for unknown lengths of time only to look away quickly when you caught him staring</p><p>* And he was a little over protective and cautious over a safe inside your shared quarters.</p><p>* You had asked what was wrong but Din assured you it was nothing - even if it was most definitely something.</p><p>* And now after weeks of waiting here he was, standing before you in your bedroom removing something from that heavily guarded safe.</p><p>* He turned to you in your shared quarters with a wide flat black box in his hands, which you noticed were shaking just slightly… like he was nervous for something</p><p>* And Din was never nervous so this was something rather serious</p><p>* “I had the Armorer makes this for you…” he began to speak but stopped as his head tilted forwards as he looked down at the box in his hands. His thumbs absent minded stroked the packaging.</p><p>* “Din? Why are you nervous?” You asked him, stepping away from your bed and towards your future Riddur.</p><p>* “Do you remember when you asked for… to be collared ?” Din asks but grows quite again when he can’t find the right words to get his point across.</p><p>* “Yes I do… and if I’m remembering correctly I asked three times.” You tell him.</p><p>* You come closer to him and cradle his hands in yours as you stare into his visor - into his eyes.</p><p>* “Din.” You say in a soft yet determined expression, silently telling him to speak his mind, to not hold back what he wants to say</p><p>* “Here. Open this. It’ll explain what I want to tell you.”</p><p>* With a suspicious and excited expression you gently take the box from his hands and lift the top off.</p><p>* Placed on the center of a plush fabric-y material was a thin silver necklace.</p><p>* At first glance you had no idea what you were looking at but after gingerly picking up the silver necklace like collar, you froze.</p><p>* Your eyes snapped up to meet Din’s behind the visor - your expression a mix between excitement, fear and longing.</p><p>* “It’s a day collar… I want you to wear it… I want the galaxy to know you’re mine.”</p><p>* The collar felt incredibly heavy in your hands after hearing his words, and your heart began beating wildly, doing cart wheels beneath your rib cage.</p><p>* The weight of the collar clicked in your mind immediately.</p><p>* It’s made of beskar</p><p>* Actual beskar</p><p>* “Din!” You gasp, excitement coursing through you.</p><p>* “This- I’d be honored - but are you sure? It’s like-“</p><p>* “-like a marriage proposal… I know cyare.”</p><p>* You gingerly hold the collar out towards him and for a second Din thinks you’re rejecting his offer, but when he looks up at the excited almost giddy look on your face he knows you’re accepting his gift, his offer, his proposal.</p><p>* A sign of relief leaves him, and his shoulder loose all the tension they’d been holding for weeks</p><p>* Din takes the collar from you, and motions for you to turn around with one finger.</p><p>* Spinning around, you pull your hair out of the way, and wait.</p><p>* The metal is cold against your skin and it makes you draw in a shocked breath of air. The beskar is heavy against you your skin but the grip is just right. Not too tight but snug enough to always remind you who you belong to.</p><p>* You turn around and tentatively reach up to touch your new collar. A happy, elated smile spreads across your face as you look at Din.</p><p>* You look good collared in beskar - his beskar.</p><p>* “Beautiful.” Din comments as he reaches up and wraps one hand around the side of your neck, following the curve of the collar. His thumb brushes over the shiny metal, and he can’t help but admire the armorer’s craftsmanship.</p><p>* “Thank you Din. I love it… I love you.” You tell him.</p><p>* “I love you to cyare. I love you too.” He says, and you can hear the smile behind his words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mutual Masturbation - Din Djarin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: Oh my god mutual masterbasfion with Din might actually kill me! Please please do it for kinktober!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mutual Masturbation*</p><p>His words had echoed through the hull, making you freeze as goosebumps erupted across your skin.</p><p>“We’re doing something different tonight.”</p><p>“D-different?” You asked, looking at T shaped visor on his helmet.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>And that’s how you ended up here, spread out on the floor of Din’s quarters - since you hadn’t made it to the bed - with your hand between you thighs rubbing your fingers over your clit, while Din pants above you, fisting his cock as he watches you finger yourself. There was something sinful about watching him masturbate, the act is such a personal thing and to see it unfolding right in front of you drives you wild.</p><p>“You’re such a dirty little girl, you know that?” His eyes flicked over and ran along your body. “Just sitting there watching me get off while you touch yourself.”</p><p>“Din…” you moaned, your fingers circling your clit faster as you stared up at his visor, your writhing body reflected back at you as you chased out the bliss of an orgasm. Slowly, you shake your head in response to his question, but as your fingers disappear deep inside you, you lose your train of thought abnout answering his question. You slap your free hand over your mouth, pressing down hard  in a desperate attempt to muffle the soft noises you’re making, holding back as to not wake the Kid.</p><p>A lewd moan escapes you as your head drop backwards against the hull of the ship, the little jolt of pain making your eyes roll to the back of your skull. Your knees tremble as you barely touch something undoubtedly soft and sensitive and so so wet. Your fingers grazed your heated cunt, the wetness coating your folds surprising you. You never got this wet, even when a guy was eating you out or buried balls deep inside you. </p><p>Din can hear it through the helmet’s earpiece and he struggles to keep his breathing even as he can while the slick wet sounds of your fingers disappearing inside your soaked your cunt slinks down his body and straight to his cock.</p><p>You moved your fingers down, inserting two into your sopping pussy while your thumb kept a firm pressure on your clit. You shoved your hand under your tank top, palming your breast and pinching your nipples.</p><p>You were so mesmerized by everything that was happening you barely registered that your fingers had picked up their pace once more until you moaned, a shock of pleasure rippling up and through your body. You were close, and you hoped Din was too.</p><p>“Shit!” Din hissed sharply at the sound of your arousal filling the room. “You’re so fucking wet, sweetheart….” he moaned as he pumped his cock faster.</p><p>“Din… I want your fingers… I want you.” you begged him.<br/>“No. Just imagine your fingers are mine pretty girl…” he panted above you, sounding like he was in every bit of pain as much as you were. You just wanted to feel his skin against yours… but he said the two of you were doing something different tonight so you had to follow his rules.</p><p>You let out a soft and lustful moan as your fingers slid over a particularly sensitive spot, causing you to buck into your hand. “Right there, Din,” you whimpered.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” he commanded breathlessly. Together your moans lingered  in the air as he picked up his pace, lifting his hips off the floor and rocking himself into his palm. “Wanna hear you cum.”</p><p>The room fell silent as the two of you focused on chasing your releases. The only sounds that broke the quiet were the soft moans, groans, and heavy pants that felt like they were being punched out of you.</p><p>You sunk your fingers into your soaking hole and added a third digit when two just wasn’t enough, driving you a bit mad. One of Din’s fingers could easily equal two of yours. Your other hand rubbed small, quick, tight circles across your oversensitive clit and you soon felt the familiar tightening of your stomach, indicating you were close. You crooked your fingers into your sweet spot and the coil snapped. Your hips lifted off the floor and your legs trembled as your orgasm overtook you.</p><p>“Din,” you moaned, letting the sound get lost in the air.</p><p>“Fuucckk,” he groaned, his hand sliding furiously up and down his member as his hips stuttered then finally stilled, white, hot cum coating his hand and staining the sheet above him.</p><p>You were panting hard and trying to get your heartbeat back to normal as Din moved around the room. A minute later, after listening to him shuffle in the dark, a warm wet cloth was pressed between your legs.</p><p>You jolted at the contact, but calmed when Din shushed you, urging you to relax and let him clean you up. When the cloth disappeared, his hands reappeared, scooping you into his arms before depositing you in his bed where he crawled in beside you.</p><p>The gentle hiss of his helmet being removed lulled you to sleep, and you could feel the hints of a kiss pressed against your temple as you succumbed to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red Silk Scarves - Javier Peña</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: @lilangeldevil006  Javi and edging with some light bondage, not handcuffs but maybe some slick scarves? I love your writing so much!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red Silk Scarves*</p><p>When you had arrived at Javi’s apartment with a special surprise in your hands, you weren’t sure how he was going to react to it. You wanted to try something different tonight… something you weren’t sure Javi would allow you to do.</p><p>You’d never brought this up in conversation before, and you were a little worried that asking Javier to let you take control tonight might ruin what the two of you were building together.</p><p>When he opened the door and saw your excited but nervous smile he was intrigued as to what lay inside the box. He stepped aside and allowed you into his apartment, after stealing a kiss from you.</p><p>When he led to the bedroom, and had you place the box on the bed, thinking it was for you for later. But when you told him it was for him, and that he could open it, a mischievous smile worked its way onto his face.</p><p>Javi took the box and opened it, his grin widening as he saw what was inside. He pulled out the red silk scarves, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers, before dropping them to the bed. The only other item in the box was a silky red blindfold, complete with an elastic strap to hold it in place. It quickly joined the scarves on the bed. Javi felt his cock jump in his sweats, the heat of arousal washing over him.</p><p>Javi was quiet for almost a full minute and you were sure his answer would be no. The two of you hadn’t been sleeping together for very long, only a couple of months, so this was brand new territory, and you weren’t positive Javier would be willing to try it.</p><p>He’d always been the initiator, the one to take the lead in the bedroom. You wanted to try something new, to see if he’d let you be the one in control for a change. You hadn’t been able to get the thought of Javi tied up under you, letting you do whatever you wanted to him, out of your head…except now you were wondering if it was too soon and maybe you should have saved this conversation for another time, further down the road, when you’d been together longer. You were about to snatch the box out of his hand and possibly run away when he finally spoke up.</p><p>“Lock the door,” he murmured, so quietly you barely heard him.</p><p>He starting stripping off his clothes as you moved to lock his bedroom door, and by the time you were back at his side, he was down to his boxer briefs. Javier hooked his thumbs in the waistband, ready to pull them down, but you stopped him.</p><p>“Wait,” you said.</p><p>Javier stopped, lowering his hands to his sides. He smiled at you, his face relaxed and easy, ready to let you take control for the night.</p><p>You still felt nervous and unsure… you wanted to do this right. “I’m in charge, right?” you asked. “You are going to do what I say, what I want?”</p><p>“Yes princessa,” he answered, a hungry spark igniting in his dark eyes.</p><p>The confidence in you soared sky high at his acceptance and approval of tonight’s different activities. Feeling braver, you stepped closer to him, invading his personal space as you bit your lip and stared into his eyes.</p><p>You stood on your tiptoes and kissed his neck as you slid your hand down the front of his boxers, pushing them off before taking his semi-hard cock in your hand. You rubbed your hand up and down the length, feeling him grow under your touch as you rained kisses over his bare shoulders and chest.</p><p>Javier groaned, his hands clenched in tight fists at his side, his dark eyes filled with unmistakable lust as he savored the feeling of your lips against his skin. He blew out a shaky breath and bit his lip, his hips jerking forward into your moving hands.</p><p>“Go lie down on the bed,” you whispered in his ear, before nipping at it slightly.</p><p>He moved without hesitating, stretching out on the bed. You straddled him and picked up the silk scarves. You tied one of his arms to the bed by the wrist, than the other. They were tight, but not so tight that he couldn’t slip free if he absolutely had to. You leaned over him, one hand on either side of his head, holding your body away from him. You kissed him, licking across his lips, teasing him slightly, not letting any part of your body except your lips touch him.</p><p>“Safe word?” you whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Cali.” he told you.</p><p>With an approving nod you kissed him again before rising from the bed and stripping out of your clothes. You did it slowly, making sure Javier was watching you as you peeled off each and every piece and dropped it to the floor, letting it pile together at the end of the bed. By the time you were out of your clothes, he was squirming on the bed, his erection full and hard against his stomach, in desperate need of your touch.</p><p>You climbed onto the bed, kneeling between his legs. You ran your hands up and down, and over his inner thighs, loving the fact that you already had him squirming. You moved up his body, caressing him, brushing light kisses up his thigh, your tongue snaking out to lightly lick a line up his inner thigh and over the heavy sac beneath his cock, finally tracing a line up his throbbing erection.</p><p>“Fuck baby…” Javi breathed above you.</p><p>You heard the headboard rattle as he yanked against the scarves, his hips rising off of the bed towards you, trying to chase your tongue and the wet hot heat of your mouth. </p><p>You took Javier in your mouth, your hand holding him at the base, engulfing him in the wet heat of your mouth. A guttural groan fell from his lips as you moved over him, your cheeks hollowing as you sucked him, the rise and fall of your head matching the desperate thrusting of his hips.</p><p>He trembled beneath you as he hit the back of your throat, moaning like you’d never heard him moan before. “Please don’t stop baby…don’t. stop.” he grunted, his voice cracking.</p><p>Just the sound of his voice was getting you wet, desire pooling between your legs. You moaned, the vibrations transferring to Javi, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. His body stiffened as you swirled your tongue along the slit of his head, before moving down his length and then completely into your mouth, rapidly sliding up and down his shaft, swallowing around him.</p><p>He lost it, his hips rising off of the bed, thrusting over and over into your mouth, his groans filling the room as he got closer and closer to orgasm.You could feel his balls tightening under your hand and you knew he was close to coming.</p><p>Javier was a mess when you pulled off of him - sweat running down his body, every muscle in his body taut, and his eyes hooded, dark with lust. He had his hands wrapped around the scarves in a death grip as his breath tore out of his throat. God, he looked unbelievably, undeniably sexy.</p><p>His head fell back against the pillow as he stared at you, his chest heaving up and down. “What the hell, Y/N?” he growled.</p><p>You placed a kiss to his neck and another right below his earlobe, before sucking it into your mouth.</p><p>“You can’t cum Javi…” you whispered in his ear, before licking the shell of it. “…I haven’t had my fun yet.”</p><p>You straddled Javier again, picked up the blindfold and slipped it over his head, covering his eyes. He exhaled sharply as you kissed him, biting at his lip, opening his mouth with your tongue. Another groan slipped past his lips as you moved your hand down his stomach, taking a hold of his full cock, caressing him.</p><p> “Fuck me, Y/N,” he snarled. “You’re killing me here.” He pulled against the bindings, growling at you, low and sexy.</p><p>“I need you, I need you to take me, baby. Please.” He moaned again. “Please.”</p><p>You pressed against him, your pussy resting on his very hard cock. His body arched off the body, seeking yours in a desperate attempt to feel you against him. You sighed as you kissed him, your hand continuing to caress his leaking cock and then you were holding him and guiding him toward your very wet entrance.</p><p>You sank onto his cock, carefully, just an inch at a time, allowing yourself to adjust to his substantial size. By the time Javi was completely inside you, your walls tight around him, the two of you were both quivering with need.</p><p>You started to move, rocking back and forth, your hands on his chest, slowly at first, letting Javi fill you, moaning at the feel of him inside you. You could tell he was holding back, waiting for you.</p><p>You set a quick pace, riding him fast and hard, chasing your orgasm, his cock hitting your sweet spot every time your hips shot forward, as you clit brushed against his pelvis. Javi’s body tensed under yours and then you were both cumming, shattering apart, Javi’s moans and your screams mingling together as the waves of pleasure shot through you.</p><p>You fell forward, your hands resting on his chest, breathing hard, eyes closed, a smile on your face. That had been even better than you’d hoped. You hadn’t thought Javi would be so willing to be tied up or to let you take control like you had. You were secretly pleased.</p><p>“Um, Y/N?” Javi murmured.</p><p>“Oh shit, sorry,” you laughed. You hurriedly untied the scarves around Javi’s wrists and pulled the blindfold off. You rolled to your side, Javi’s hands on your hips, and when you tried to get up, he grabbed your arm and kissed you.</p><p>“I’m not done with you princessa.” he whispered against your lips.</p><p>“I’m only getting stared Javi.” you nipped back, not ready to give up the power you had tonight.</p><p>You had many plans for Javier Peña tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thigh Riding - Paz Vizsla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: 3 with paz i’m insatiable :(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Paz x F!Reader, thigh riding (smut), dirty talk, Reader being a brat, Paz being a ‘brat tamer’</p><p>Translations : sarad’ika (little flower), ner alor (my leader)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thigh Riding*</p><p>You mewled as his hands wrapped over your hips and dragged you against his thigh. He chuckled darkly below you, his fingers digging into the flesh of your hips and ass as he held onto you.</p><p>Earlier you had wanted to rile Paz up, get him nice and pissed off so he could fuck your brains out later when the two of you returned to his ship. But after returning to the ship, Paz disappeared to work on some minor repairs and didn’t come up to the cockpit for hours…</p><p>…but when he did come up to check on you, he had your punishment prepared.</p><p>“I know you, sarad’ika . This wasn’t an innocent mistake and we both know it. If you want to be bad, all you had to do was ask.”</p><p>“Bad girls don’t ask permission,” you retorted.</p><p>“Is that so? Why don’t you sit down and tell me all about it,” he said, taking a seat in the pilot’s chair - his chair. You stood in front of him and he waved his hand, gesturing to you with two of his thick fingers to sit in his lap.</p><p>“What’s the catch?” you asked, suspicious when he remained so calm and unaffected by your attitude from earlier.</p><p>“I’d prefer if you were naked when you sat down,” he said, but you knew it was more of an order than a suggestion.</p><p>You hummed and peeled off your shirt, Paz not giving any reaction when he saw you weren’t wearing anything underneath. You unbuttoned your trousers, and slowly dragged them down your legs, taking your panties with them. Kicking the clothes from your feet, you stood up straight and stared at Paz’s blue helmet. Slowly you walked over and straddled his lap, Paz smirking underneath his helmet as he moved your legs around so you were sitting on top of one of his strong thighs.</p><p>“Alor… Ner Alor,” you teased.</p><p>“Move,” he ordered you, his voice dark and chilling. </p><p>“I just sat down though,” you whined. He chuckled and grabbed your hips, sliding you against his duraweave covered leg, the rough material rubbing at your clit.</p><p>“You want to get off? This is how bad girls get off. Now… I think I said move.”</p><p>Placing your hands on his pauldrons, you rocked your hips back and then forward, feeling the drag over your clit. It took a few minutes to figure out a good rhythm but once you did, you held on tight and didn’t stop moving.</p><p>“You should see yourself right now. So fucking horny for it. You’d do anything just to cum,” said Paz as his fingers dug into your flesh.</p><p>You moved faster, sweat dripping down your back as you sought to build up the wonderful feeling growing between your legs. You rested your head on his cold armor, clinging to him harder, tensing your body up as you worked to get closer.</p><p>After ten minutes you were shaking like a leaf against his large frame, so desperate for your orgasm but you were getting too tired to get there on your own.</p><p>“Paz,” you whined into his neck, fingertips digging into his shoulders. “I can’t.”</p><p>“Yes you can. This is what you wanted,” he said, stroking your cheek, pushing you hair from your face.</p><p>You were ready to call it quits, a bit upset with yourself that you couldn’t get there all on your own, but he placed his hands on your hips again and slid you back roughly, yanking you forward quick enough to make you forget how to breath.</p><p>“Come on, sweetheart. Wanna see you cum all over me.”</p><p>His rough hands moved you like you were nothing, moving far faster than you were capable of and very quickly you were cumming, stilling completely aside from Paz’s movements.</p><p>“You ruined my pants, bad girl,” said Paz, wrapping his arms around you to keep you steady. “You going to behave from now on?”</p><p>“If that’s the punishment…never,” you hummed, smiling up at him when you finally raised your head off his shoulder.</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” he said, putting his hands under you and picking you up to carry you to the refresher.</p><p>The punishment he had planned for you was just beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Lot to Learn - Pero Tovar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: by @lilangeldevil006 Kinktober?!? I’m so excited, can I have thigh riding with our boy Pero? Thank you so much!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Pero Tovar x F!Reader, thigh riding (smut)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot to Learn*</p><p>Earlier in the night, when everyone was gathered around the hearth, telling stories and relaxing from a long day of travel you had heard - overheard, really - a conversation that sparked your curiosity... </p><p>...and unbeknownst to you the same conversation spark curiosity in someone else too. </p><p>When everyone had retired to their respective rooms in the inn, you were left with your thoughts and a certain Spaniard as the two of you dressed for the night. </p><p>Could a woman get off by just grinding on someone’s thigh? You’d only ever heard of three ways: fingers, face, and fucking. There couldn’t be more...right?</p><p>You were pulled from your thoughts  when you heard the clink of Pero’s belt unbuckling. You glanced over your shoulder as you pulled on a short nightgown over your torso. </p><p>His belt was unbuckled and his shirt was discarded to show a bit of  stomach muscle. God, was his stomach perfect. Pero moved towards the bed the two of you were to share tonight, and sank down onto the mattress. You turned away and packed your old clothes into your rucksack before turning back towards the bed and Tovar.</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed, his crotch jutting forward (an area which your gaze lingered on  for 5 or so seconds too long), his chest was heaving slightly, and his  tongue was out of his mouth like he was a dog ready to pounce as his eyes slid over your bare thighs, before raking slowly up your body. </p><p>“I know you heard Karou’s conversation with Akiva, Zuzana and Issa.” Pero stated, and you couldn’t stop the wave of embarrassment that flushed through you. </p><p>Your eyes went wide as you took him in. He shifted on the bed, spreading his legs wider which your eyes dropped to before you snapped them back to his face. <br/>“I saw your questioning look hermosa. Let me show how you can come apart on my thigh.” </p><p>Now, your confused and questioning look made Pero laugh. “I promise you’ll like this.” </p><p>“O-okay.” you said, and walked to stand between the legs he had just casually spread with a lick  of his lips, you thought it was perfectly likely that you would come  there and then. </p><p>You stood right in front him, and  there was silence for a long moment. You judged that he was… breathing  you in, in a way. Absorbing all he could absorb before the night was over and the two of you would be traveling again.</p><p>Gradually, Pero fitted his hands around the hem of  your shirt and lifted it, your arms moving up in order for him to pull  it over your head. Raising from his seat slightly, he pulled it off you  completely and discarded it carelessly on the floor by his feet.</p><p>His eyes raked over your naked torso, drinking in the sight of your breasts. You watched as his eyes grew darker, becoming clouded with lust. His hands darted outwards, and dragged your panties down your legs, making you completely bare to him. </p><p>Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he flicked his hand over to your pussy  and dragged his middle finger right through it, starting at the spot  furthest away from him. He didn’t have to push it in deep to  discover exactly how aroused you were at that point… still that didn’t  mean he wasn’t planning on doing it, anyway. Without even looking  at the finger he had literally just dragged through your cunt, he placed  it on his tongue and ran it out of his mouth, sucking in around it and  releasing it with a wet pop. He swallowed with a satisfied look.</p><p>“You taste good.” He concluded.</p><p>“Sit right here” Pero sat up straight and patted his right thigh with  one of those heavenly hands of his, and you obeyed, feeling too turned  on to even wonder what was going to happen next. </p><p>Settling down and growing accustomed to the feeling of his pants against your pussy, you wiggled your ass around a little before rocking you hips against his leg.</p><p>“Good girl.” There was a slight growl to his voice which made butterflies dance in your stomach.  </p><p>You don’t know what you had expected - in truth, you hadn’t had enough  room for intelligent thought to expect anything - but it wasn’t… this.</p><p>The  only word that was capable of describing how you felt when you started  to move on him was strange. It was slow, and it felt awkward, and you  weren’t certain of whether this was going to get you there at all.</p><p>What  you hadn’t realized was just how inexplicably hot the contrast of your  soft, wet skin on the unforgiving, rough fabric would be. The fact that  you were already extremely aroused wasn’t exactly slowing the process  down, either.You began to thrust your hips faster on him, gaining speed linearly.</p><p>“That’s it, princessa, ride it out.” Tovar drawled, and it was the sexiest thing you’d ever heard in your life. It took you a long moment to realize that your body was shining with  sweat from your frustration and intense movement as you rocked against him, chasing your release. On top of that, you  were releasing wanton whines and sinful moans, all of which were echoing around your chambers. </p><p>His leg was shaking, and you couldn’t tell whether it was due to his  limb buckling under your weight or a sign of his own arousal… Judging by  how sturdy his thigh and calf muscles were, you presumed it to be the  latter.</p><p>You rocked on him harder and suddenly you were coming,  the nerves in your pussy on fire, all small wrenched cries and large  filthy moans and Tovar looking at you with his jaw practically unhinged  from his skull. You were continuing to ride it  out, your speed fluctuating and your inner thigh muscles clenching  around Pero’s own leg, writhing slightly.</p><p>You felt your high come down gradually, and as you came down from it, you panted to catch your breath.  Pulling away from Tovar you stared at his face, a little surprised at what had just transpired between the two of you. </p><p>“You have a lot to learn princessa.” Tovar mused with a smirk before he leaned in and kissed you senseless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Say My Name - Javier Pena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested:  10 and javier pena &lt;3 (10 against the wall/ in the car)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Body shaming, derogatory terms directed toward a plus-sized reader, drinking, explicit language, explicit sexual content, oral sex (female receiving), fingering, smut, nsfw, badly translated spanish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their words had ruined your night out with Javi.</p><p> </p><p>“ballena varada.” beached whale.</p><p>“perra gorda.” fat bitch.</p><p>“nadie se acostaría con eso.” no one would sleep with that.</p><p>“podría hacerlo mucho mejor.” he could do so much better.</p><p>That last comment stung as you shoved your way out of the club and into the cool night air of Colombia. Their words shouldn’t have gotten to you. Tonight was about relaxing, forgetting the horrors you’d witnessed this week before you’d go back to work on Monday and experience it all over again.</p><p>You had gotten the two of you a table for the night, and that was apparently your first mistake. Your neighboring table mates eyed you particularly with disgust, their eyes lingering on your larger thighs and tummy rolls. You tried to pay them no mind as Javi brought over the first round of drinks.</p><p>The two of you sat at the table for a while, chatting, watching others dance around you, and then you offered Javier your hand and the two of you made your way to the dance floor. Your disapproving table neighbors seemed to follow you throughout the club as you moved to the beat with Javi in your arms.</p><p>The two of you split ways - Javi going to get more drinks, while you returned to the table - and that’s when you heard their comments… their very loud, very directed at you comments.</p><p>“he could do so much better.” one of them had said just as Javi returned to your side.</p><p>With an angry, frustrated, and perhaps a little sad huff, you grabbed your purse and weaved your way out of the club leaving Javier behind. You burst through the door, gasping for air, your heart pounding, and a whooshing sound in your ears.</p><p>You managed to make it all the way to the back corner of the parking lot where Javi’s car was parked, deep in the shadows, where the light didn’t reach, before you heard him calling your name. You leaned against the Jeep, arms crossed, watching him hurry toward you… he’d been your ride home tonight.</p><p>“They’re wrong you know.” he said, panting just slightly as he came to a stop in front of you.</p><p>“They’re wrong?” you questioned him.</p><p>The crush had on him had only grown over the years, though the feelings were not reciprocated and never would be. You weren’t Javi’s type - you didn’t exactly fit the stereotypical barfly girl that all the men found attractive. You weren’t sure you were anybody’s type or that anyone found you attractive.</p><p>“I couldn’t do better.” He said, looking down at you in the dark.</p><p>“Javi…” you sighed, just wanting the night to end, knowing he was just trying to make you feel better. There was no way Javier Peña liked you like that.</p><p>He pulled the keys to the Jeep from the pocket of his jeans, unlocked the door beside you, and pulled it open. He tossed his jacket into the front seat, and maneuvered you against the side of the car, holding your hips in his strong hands. You forgot how to breathe as you stared up at Javi’s face, his lips just inches from yours.</p><p>“I’d sleep with you in a heartbeat.” he stated. Your stomach did flips as your chest filled with conflicting feelings.</p><p>“I don’t want or to be a pity fuck Javi. That’s not fair.” you told him, a few stray tears welling up in your tear ducts.</p><p>“No, no, no baby.” he muttered as he raised a hand to wipe the trail of tears from your cheek. “I want you Y/N. I’ve - I’ve just held back… afraid you wouldn’t want me because of my reputation.”</p><p>You felt heat rush to your cheeks and pool deep in the pit of your stomach as you took in his words. “What? I mean, I uh, um, I didn’t think that you felt like that -” You blew out a shaky breath. “I’m so not your type, Javi.”</p><p>“Who says?” he scoffed. “You’re a woman, aren’t you? A beautiful, smart, kick ass woman. I’ve always been attracted to you. Always. I just never made a move, wasn’t sure you felt the same way. But if you’re interested, all you have to do is say yes.”</p><p>“Please.” you whispered.</p><p>Javi didn’t wait for you to say anything else, instead he grabbed you around the waist and pushed you into the backseat of the car, pushing your skirt up around your waist, his hands between your legs, even as he laid you down on the cold leather seat.</p><p>He was impatient, anxious, his lips on the inside of your thighs, the scruff of his unshaven chin scratching at the sensitive skin, sending exciting tingles through every nerve ending. He twisted his fingers in the plain black underwear you were wearing, pulling them impatiently down your legs before stuffing them away in his jacket pocket, moaning as his lips made contact with your already wet pussy.</p><p>His breath was warm as he lapped slowly at your aching cunt, his fingers tracing your lips, teasing you, spreading your wetness. You gasped, squirming beneath him, desperate for more contact, not knowing you’d needed this from him until you were lying sprawled beneath him.</p><p>He didn’t climb all the way inside the car with you, instead he put one knee on the floorboard, his hands digging into your hips, his foot planted outside the car, digging into the dirt, using it as leverage to push himself forward as he tasted you, his tongue sliding deep inside of you.</p><p>He was pulling you into him, his head moving side to side, his stubble burning you, and his nose was hitting your clit, and Jesus Christ, he was moaning, little hums of contentment coming from him, hums that were vibrating through your core. Two fingers slid in beside his tongue, caressing your inner walls, his fingers twisting in a “come hither” motion.</p><p>“Fuck Javi.” you moaned as you held your breath.</p><p>”Javi. Javi. Javi.” you gasped as he hit that spot, that perfect spot, your hands wrapped around his head, your nails scraping his scalp, your thighs closing around him, holding him in place.</p><p>“Fuck…baby, that’s what I wanna hear… say my name.” he growled, his head coming up for just a second, his eyes on yours, your slick dripping off of his lips and chin.</p><p>“Say my name.” he moaned. He dove back in, devouring you like you were everything he wanted, everything he needed, muffled moans of sheer arousal coming from him, adding to the vibrations already rocketing through you.</p><p>He was rutting against the backseat as he fucked you senseless with that sinful mouth, taking you to heights you’d only imagined.Your hands flailed, reaching for something, anything to hold onto as the most unbelievable sensations rolled through you.</p><p>Wave after wave of pleasure assaulted you as Javier pushed you higher and higher until your orgasm exploded through you, so intense, so strong, that your eyes rolled to the back of your head as stars filled your vision. You came to after just a few seconds to find Javier crawling into the car, his hips nestled between your legs, his hands in your hair, his lips on yours.</p><p>“God, I’m so sorry,” you murmured. “I don’t what happened -”</p><p>“Jesus, Y/N, don’t apologize,” he smiled, a proud look on his face. </p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong. Fuck, that was hot.” He pressed a kiss to the underside of your jaw, his hips rocking forward, his denim wrapped arousal rubbing against your overly sensitive pussy.</p><p>“Javi -” you gasped, your fists clenching in his shirt as new sensations assaulted you.</p><p>“Yours or mine?” he asked, kissing up your jaw and across your cheek before slanting his lips across your own.</p><p>“Yours.” you breathed, thankful the two of you lived in the same apartment block.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. His Bad Little Girl - Agent Whiskey/Jack Daniels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: numbers 22 and 25 with whiskey!</p><p>this isn’t exactly what you asked for (i think i read my prompt list wrong)… but I hope you like it anyway! If not I’m happy to write another one!</p><p>Warnings: smut: bondage, spanking, orgasm denial, language, reader being a brat for like a sentence or two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack’s eyes followed you as you tracked across the room, his eyes peering at you over his work computer. You’d chosen to walk across his apartment in an old t-shirt of his, and a pair of panties, heading towards his tall bookshelves. Standing on your tiptoes, your reached for a copy of Ghost Radio, stretching as far as possible, letting the old t-shirt ride up as high as it could.</p><p>And you knew Jack was in a meeting… a very important meeting that required all of his attention for an upcoming mission. And you knew that distracting him was going to warrant you a very delicious punishment.</p><p>You’d taken your copy of Ghost Radio, and retreated to the bedroom to wait for him.</p><p>*</p><p>“You need to be punished for that,  little girl,” he said, your mouth dropping, your breath stopping as he entered the room.</p><p>You’d just gotten off the end of the bed to see if he was still in his meeting. He was most definitely done with his meeting.</p><p>He smirked when he saw you react so easily to him. It’d been a while since he’d called you that, his little girl. You knew you were in for a long night of delicious torture and you were already dripping for him.  He stopped before you as you stood at the end of his bed.</p><p>“Jack,” you said as he pushed a finger to your lips, his gaze on you dark and predatory.</p><p>“Bad little girl,” he said, pulling his finger back to silence you.</p><p>“Daddy,” you half moaned, half whined.</p><p>“Better. You’re still in trouble,” he said, his other hand reaching upwards towards your face, his hand hovering above your cheek, waiting for you to give him permission to touch you. This was your out if you didn’t want this tonight, all you had to do was say so and the two of you would go back to normal, back to whatever you were doing before he walked through the door.  But he so rarely let himself be this way with you, let himself control you like this that you’d never say no.</p><p>“I fucking better be Daddy,” you said, grinning darkly.</p><p>“That’s a big girl word,” he said as his hand cupped your cheek and his thumb stroked across your soft skin.</p><p>Maybe this once you’d test him, try to hold your ground, try to- “Baby girl, you are playing a very dangerous game with Daddy,” he said, your eyes rolling back as you laughed. Fuck, you loved when he called himself that.</p><p>“Am I…Jack?” you said, cocking an eyebrow and smiling proudly as you bit your bottom lip. Jack said nothing as he pressed his body close to yours, your legs fighting against falling back so you sat on the bed. He purposefully didn’t allow you to see his gaze until he was so close you could feel the heat pouring off of him.</p><p>“My baby girl wants to be a big girl?” he said, his pupils blown wide with lust and hunger.</p><p>“N-no, Daddy. I want to be a your baby girl,” you said, realizing Jack had wanted you to say it like always.</p><p>“And who’s little girl are you?” he asked, his lips brushing against your earlobe, his hot breath sticking to your skin.</p><p>“Yours Daddy. I’m your little girl,” you whined as he started sucking on the spot under your jaw. He nibbled and kissed at your neck, sliding his tongue against you before bringing his face right in front of yours.</p><p>“That’s right you’re Daddy’s little girl. Now strip,” he ordered, backing away to admire you.</p><p>You took your time, playing with the hem of your shirt, before lifting it above your head, lazily tossing it to the side. You undid your bra and tossed it aside without ever breaking his watchful eyes. Your underwear…you made sure to tease him with those, running your hands over your hips, snapping the elastic against your skin before slipping them slowly, so slowly, down until gravity took them and they hit the floor. One kick to the side and they were gone, nothing separating you from letting Jack touch every inch of you.</p><p>“Now what, Daddy?” you asked, trying to gauge what his next move was, but he was so hard to read when he was like this. Jack smirked before looking down and running a hand through his hair. He fluttered his eyes a little, like he was deciding something before he walked over to you.</p><p>“Come here,” he said, sitting down on the bed and patting his muscular thigh. You took a step between his legs so you could sit on his lap but he shook his head. “Bend over.”</p><p>You didn’t hesitate to bow your body over his leg, letting your top half splay on the mattress to present your ass to him. You felt one of his strong hands trace along the skin of your back, teasingly move upwards to rest between your shoulder blades before moving back down.</p><p>“Please,” you begged, knowing he could feel your wetness leaking onto his jeans. He chuckled before finally bringing his other hand to caress your cheeks, the roughness of his skin running smoothly along the tender flesh.</p><p>He gave you no warning as you felt his hand come down hard on you, your skin burning from the intensity of it. You let out a gasp as he smacked the other side, the anticipation more than worth the wait.</p><p>“You okay, little girl?” he asked, his hand soothing away the hot sting that stayed in your skin. You were sure you’d be able to see his hand print on you for days.</p><p>“Y-yes.” you said, swallowing.</p><p>You let yourself get louder as he spanked you again, no need to be quiet. You moaned under him as he shifted between slaps of his hand on you to carefully gliding his palm against you, prepping you for the next one. “Fuck!” you yelled as you felt Jack come down one last time.</p><p>“Feel good?” asked Jack, his hands on your hips, rolling you off of him to lay on the bed. You nodded eagerly and bit your lip. Now you got to watch him strip. He wasn’t flashy and he didn’t even tease like you. But watching that man take off his shirt, undo his belt and drop his boxers…you could cum from watching that alone.</p><p>He smiled as he walked to the bed and leaned down, crawling over you as you crawled back on your elbows, following his cue. When he stopped, so did you and his lips were on yours. There was only a touch of softness in them, everything else primal, demanding, forcing you to give in to him. When you let go completely, his tongue snaked it’s way into your mouth, thrashing and having it’s way with your tongue.</p><p>He didn’t back off as his hand found the back of your head, tugging on your hair. You gasped, opening your mouth for him so he was practically in your throat. Your own hands snaked their way into his short locks as you pulled yourself upwards, pressing more of yourself against him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked, your hands in his hair.</p><p>You’d forgotten the rule.</p><p>“Touching you?” you said, putting on puppy dog eyes but stopping soon after, knowing that would never work in here. His eyes were hard as he leaned down, his breath pooling over your face.</p><p>“Hands,” he demanded and instantly you let go of his hair and found a pair of strong hands holding your wrists. Whiskey easily pinned them above your head before shifting so he could hold them in one hand. He leaned over and dug around for something in his beside table.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you said, struggling beneath him so he could feel how powerful he was, so you could feel how powerless you were. He pulled out something and kept it out of your view as he brought his hand up to meet his other one.</p><p>“I know baby,” he whispered in your ear.</p><p>“I was going to do this anyways,” he said darkly, his teeth tugging on your earlobe as you felt his hands shift above you. You didn’t even need to lookup as you felt the black silk scarf wrap around your wrists. It went taught and you chuckled, Jack’s lips smiling against your neck. Then it went tighter and you moaned.</p><p>“Can’t let you get out, not until I’m done with my little girl,” he said, his lips trailing down to the hollow of your neck. You gave one strong tug but even that was difficult, all you could do was strain against the soft material that kept you in place for him.</p><p>“Daddy,” you whined when saw Jack wasn’t moving any lower than your collarbone, putting kisses over the places where he sucked and marked at your skin.</p><p>“Shh, Daddy will take good care of you…in time,” he said, his hands coming into play now. He started at your wrists, letting his fingers grace your soft skin, trailing down and down until he stopped suddenly, sliding his hands quickly over your breasts and kneading his fingertips into them. You arched your back when his thumb ran over your nipple, starving for a deeper stimulus.</p><p>He noticed your increased struggling and took pity on you, locking his pink lips around one of the buds, pulling on it, swirling the tip of tongue around while his hand worked over your neglected breast. He eventually released himself from you and you expected him to kiss his way down your stomach, start really playing with you, but he only brought his head back up, kissing you again, just as dominant as ever.</p><p>“Daddy?” you asked breathless when he finally pulled away. He smirked as he ran his hand over the top of your head.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous when you’re tied up,” he said. His hand found your breast again, rolling the already sensitive bud harder, the jolt of it running straight through you. You groaned.</p><p>“I need-”</p><p>“Daddy will tell you what you need, little girl. That’s my job,” he said, leaning down suddenly, his hands leaving your chest and ghosting over your hips. He crawled to the end of the bed, laying down so he had a perfect view of your pink and dripping cunt. He hands rested on your hips, his shoulders forcing you to spread yourself open for him, not that you would have resisted. This was exactly where you wanted him.</p><p>“Look at how wet you are,” he said, inching his face closer.</p><p>“So wet, so wet for you Daddy,” you whined, wishing you could move yourself closer to him.</p><p>“You make me so - fuck!” you practically screamed as Jack’s tongue came out of nowhere and started thrusting into you. You could already feel your orgasm growing, Jack’s tongue leaving long swipes against your walls. He pulled himself from you, your juices glistening on around his mouth as he licked a long line up your folds, stopping just before he got to your clit.</p><p>He hummed against you, sending vibrations straight through you. You let out an exasperated groan as you bucked your hips so hard even with all Jack’s strength he almost lost his grip on you.</p><p>“No more teasing,” he said, wrapping his lips around your clit. A deep moan escaped your lips, your voice lower than normal. His tongue circled the bundle before dragging his teeth gently across it, nibbling softly. You weren’t even sure what sounds you were making as Jack thrust two fingers in you, curling inside you.</p><p>“Daddy,” you whimpered as he increased his pace and you knew when you finally did cum, it was going to be big.</p><p>“Close little girl?” he mumbled against you.</p><p>“Yes, so close,” you said, voice breathy and full of need, your orgasm right there.</p><p>“Good,” said Jack pulling his fingers out and head away, sitting upright, a hand on each of your thighs so you couldn’t bring them together and finish the job.</p><p>“Daddy, be nice,” you said. Jack leaned over you, a hand grazing your nipple, rolling it as you thrust up at the sensation.</p><p>“You want me to fuck that pussy?” he asked, using a finger to tease with your folds as he looked at you mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, please. Need your cock inside me,” you whined, Jack rubbing a finger over your clit. He ran circles over it, never increasing his pace but the pressure, he was trying to kill you. “Gonna…” you got out, your orgasm even closer that time. Jack pulled his hands away, stroking the inside of your thighs.</p><p>“Gonna what baby girl?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I want to cum,” you begged. Jack chuckled.</p><p>“How about once more and then I’ll make you cum so hard, you’ll be begging me to never let you out of this bed,” he said. You groaned, Jack’s hands dipping into your folds, three fingers pumping into you as you saw Jack grind himself against the bed.</p><p>“Let me help, Daddy,” you breathed out, his fingers hitting your g-spot. “Wanna help my Daddy feel good,” you said as you squirmed, his long fingers dragging along your walls.</p><p>“You are helping, little girl. You make Daddy so hard and you’ve hardly touched me. You’re gonna make Daddy feel good real soon,” he said, thrusting his hand in hard, your walls quivering around him, the pressure in you building so close to your breaking point. He had felt the clench around him and pulled his hand from you, your orgasm denied again.</p><p>“Daddy, I need you, please,” you pleaded, straining against the silk scarf. You needed him in you, to fill you up and fuck you senseless until you came again and again.</p><p>With your eyes shut, you didn’t sense Jack hover over you, line himself up until his tip teased you and slammed in hard.</p><p>“Oh, Daddy,” you moaned, your body so tight around his throbbing member. You felt every pulsating inch of his skin, the soft flesh rigid, his tip buried so deep in your wet heat you thought he would tear you in half.</p><p>“Such a good girl,” he said, bracing himself as he pulled out quick and thrust in quicker. He was brutal, every stroke into you as deep as he could go until he was pressed against your ass. Then he lifted underneath you, deepening the angle until you were screaming with each pump into you.</p><p>“Daddy,” you said through gritted teeth, your orgasm coming soon whether you wanted it or not.</p><p>“Cum with me, want to feel you squeeze my cock when I fill up that cunt with my cum,” he said, his voice too high, his release right there. “Y/N!” he yelled as he grabbed hold of your hips and pressed in deep, spilling his cum deep inside you.</p><p>You cried out as you finally felt your orgasm hit you and you forgot how to breath. The sound of blood pumping filled your ears as you shut your eyes, arching towards him. You felt Jack pull himself from you after you came down, his hands on your wrists, untying them and gently rubbing where you’d pulled against them.</p><p>“Y/N?” he asked, his thumb brushing your chin as you opened your eyes to see him lying besides you.</p><p>“That felt good, Daddy,” you said, knowing you could call him by his name now but somehow forgetting what it was exactly.</p><p>“You’re telling me,” he said, pulling you closer so you could rest your head on his chest.</p><p>“You took your punishment well.” he praised you.</p><p>“Mhmm.” you agreed as you snuggled into his side.</p><p>Jack’s arms squeezed you, keeping you close to him.<br/>“If you ever wear that tshirt again, you will not be leaving this bed.” he declared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Time - Din Djarin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested:  nah. The reader has had a crush on Mando for a long time. She’s changing when Mando accidentally walks in on her and gets turned on by her. She wants to have sex, but she’s nervous because she’s a virgin. Turns out her feelings are reciprocated. </p><p>Warnings: virgin!reader, first time sex, virginity loss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were just picking out a t-shirt and some shorts when suddenly your door slid open and someone entered. Quickly grabbing two handfuls of clothes from your drawers, you managed to cover yourself but not before Mando had seen your current attire… or lack there of.</p><p>“Ever heard of knocking? Maker…” You spoke in a fast pace as your cheeks flushed a bright red.</p><p>Mando was looking at your body intensely through the visor in his helmet as he slowly closed the door, all while keeping his eyes on you. “Sorry I didn’t know that you were changing Y/N.”</p><p>You laughed awkwardly, “Well yes I still am…changing…I’m still sort of…doing that.”</p><p>Mando was taking more and more slow steps towards you and you didn’t know what to do or what was happening. That was until you saw the bulge forming in the front of his jeans. You panicked as he reached you and put his hands on yours and moved the clothes away from you. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Suddenly an uncontrollable torrent of words were tumbling from your lips, “Don’t get me wrong I really want this but I’m a virgin and I’m kinda scared but I also don’t want this to just be a one-time thing or just a sex thing, I want more and I-”</p><p>Mando cut you off, by pressing his helmet against your forehead, making you relax in his grip. After a few moments he broke away and said, “Y/N the only thing that changes due to the fact that you’re a virgin is that I will be very careful with you at the start but believe me I want more than just sex too.” You were almost too shocked for words. “Ever since you started living with the Kid and I - with us I knew that I needed more. ”</p><p>There were no words to describe how you felt in that moment so you simply pressed yourself against him and pressed a kiss to the side of his helmet. You knew he couldn’t take it off, so kissing him was out of the question… but you were okay with that. </p><p> What if you weren’t good enough for Mando? What if it hurt too much? What if it was utterly horrible? What if you were terrible? What if you didn’t satisfy Mando?</p><p>Mando must have felt your hesitation, because he pulled away and looked deep into your eyes. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”</p><p>“I’m just worrying about, well, everything. What if it’s really sore or-” Mando cut you off by cupping your cheek in his hand.</p><p>“Y/N, if you’re worried about me leaving or anything like that, don’t. This is your first time and I respect that and just think of all the time we’ll have to perfect it when we’re together.”</p><p>“A couple?” you asked hopefully.</p><p>Mando scratched his neck suddenly embarrassed. “Well yeah, only if you want to, you know…”</p><p>“I would absolutely love that Mando.” You grinned, a new sense of confidence spreading through you.</p><p>Mando reciprocated your smile behind the helmet. “Well, right now… I think you’re very naked and I’m very not which isn’t really fair.” You giggled and started helping him out of his armor and t-shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the other side of the room.</p><p>“Eager are we?” Mando said smugly as he slipped a blindfold over your eyes.</p><p>“Shut up.” This was the playful banter you loved, and it was so much better knowing that he wanted you just as much as you wanted him. Before you could reach for his belt Mando lifted you up and dropped you on the bed.</p><p>“Now baby, I’m going to make you feel real good.” Your back had barely bounced on the bed when Mando was between your legs. As he lifted your legs up onto his shoulders he asked, “Has any guy ever given you oral?”</p><p>You laughed nervously. “No guy has ever even seen me naked.”</p><p>Mando looked absolutely affronted by this behind the helmet. “I’m horrified that you’ve felt the need to hide your beauty but also kind of turned on even more by the fact that I’m the only guy who has ever seen you like this.” You blushed at his words. “And now I’m going to show you exactly how much you mean to me.”</p><p>His tongue began tracing along the inside of your thigh, towards where you needed him most. It was infuriated and almost embarrassing how crazy even this simple movement made you. Your wetness was almost dripping down you. He placed the smallest kisses against your pussy lips, barely ghosting over them as he held your hips down so that you couldn’t buck up into his mouth.</p><p>“Please Mando, I need to feel more. I’ve been dreaming about this for too long.” You begged.</p><p>Mando smirked at your words and, he dove his tongue in between your folds. Your breath was taken away immediately as an unfamiliar but overwhelming pleasure spread through your body. Small whimpers escaped your trembling lips. Mando’s gloved fingers found their way to your clit and he put the most incredible pressure just where you needed him.</p><p>“Oh god this is amazing.”</p><p>Mando’s lips stopped working on you for a moment so that he could speak. You almost whined but then he said, “Are you ready to feel how good it is to have me inside you?” His question was said in such a tone that made you weak at the knees but also warmed your heart because he obviously wanted you to be as comfortable as possible.</p><p>“I think I am.” You grinned at him. He smiled, knowing that you really did want this, and stood up.</p><p>Mando spread out across the bed, and explained that it would be best for you to be on top in order to control the pacing, doing only what felt good for you.</p><p>Mando softly put his hands on your hips as he pulled you across his body. “If you want to stop just say so, I’ll do whatever you’re comfortable with.” That gave you more confidence in yourself so you raised your hips up and took his dick in your hand, placing the tip at your entrance. Slowly you began to sink down on him. You could feel him stretching you and it was becoming quite sore but you persevered. After a minute you were completely sunk down on him.</p><p>You scrunched your eyes up and gripped tightly onto Mando’s hands on your hips. “How are you feeling?” He asked.</p><p>“It’s fading but I just need a moment, you are quite… big. Are you alright there?” you asked,  your nervousness dying as Mando filled you. </p><p>“Yeah it’s just, you’re so tight and you’re so beautiful…basically I’m trying not to cum immediately.” He spoke quickly, a blush forming on his cheeks.</p><p>His words sent tingles of pleasure to your core. “That is the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me.”</p><p>Gaining his composure he answered smugly, “I’ll be saying a lot more in the near future don’t you worry.”</p><p>You cut off his smugness when you began grinding down onto him. The pleasure was finally overcoming the pain and because you had been so close to coming before, you were already close. The pace was slow but it felt incredible as you could feel every inch of him inside you. And the connection you were feeling just by looking into Mando’s eyes was amazing, this was truly a special moment.</p><p>You noticed that Mando started bucking up into you involuntarily as he got closer to his release. You were getting close to but Mando was determined that you would cum first so he rubbed circles on your clit again. The air was filled with moans from the both of you.</p><p>Suddenly you stilled, an overwhelming wave of pleasure rushing over you as you orgasmed and clenched on his dick, forcing him into orgasm straight after you. You could feel him convulsing inside you as the both of you came down from your highs.</p><p>You collapsed on Mando’s chest, regaining your breath. “That was insane.”</p><p>He twiddled your hair between his fingers. “Well I hope we can be insane together for a long time to come.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Just What I Need - Jack Daniels/ Agent Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested:  Nah… After a long day undercover, Jack knows just what to do to help you relax</p><p>Warnings: bathtub sex, fingering</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you feeling?” Jack asked as he stepped inside your motel room.</p><p>You’d been doing some strenuous activity while undercover, and it was vastly different from the regular training you did daily back at Statesman HQ… and it was killing you. Every single muscle protested moving, and it felt like you had the back of an 80 year old.</p><p>“Still sore, hurting literally everywhere, the only thing I can do is lift my arms up to fold my dirty clothes.” you sighed as you stuffed a pair of dirty socks into your suitcase.</p><p>Jack wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his chest, letting your head rest above his heart as he held you.<br/>“My poor baby.” He murmured and kissed your neck, his lips traveling further down kissing your shoulder. “You know what, I have the perfect thing for you.” His arms slid from around your waist and you were sad at the loss of contact.</p><p>“What might that be?” You asked turning to face him and he stopped in the doorway looking at you.</p><p>“Give me 15 minutes and then you can come down to my room, okay?”</p><p>“Whiskey, I don’t think sex will help.”</p><p>“I didn’t say we were going to have sex, just…trust me on this baby, afterward you’ll feel a lot better.” He winked at you with a smirk and was gone the next second.</p><p>You couldn’t help but smile as you turned back around to finish up before you had to go. You were excited and a little scared about what Jack had planned, he wasn’t exactly the romantic type but he was trying. He was trying for you, and that was all that mattered.</p><p>You finished up quickly and by the time your things were put away it was time to make your way down the hall. You walked down quickly and knocked on his door, he opened it immediately and smiled letting you in. When you entered his lights were off but the room was lit with candles.</p><p>“Come in to the bathroom.” He grabbed your hand and led the way to the bathroom which was also lit with only a few candles, the tub was filled with water and bubbles and it actually smelt really good in there.</p><p>“You planned this all on your own?” You smile proudly turning to him to wrap your arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“I sure did, sweetheart, this has my name written all over it.”</p><p>“Are you getting in with me?”</p><p>“You know I am.” He smirked “Now, let’s get these clothes off you.”</p><p>Jack’s hands slid down to the hem of your shirt tugging it up and you allowed him to undress you, his hands gently caressing your skin, his warm, skilled fingers making you shiver and ache for more of his touch.</p><p>“Jack.” You moaned as he kissed down your stomach to the top of you panties, his finger going under the band but not taking them off, this was the last piece of clothing covering to you as he had already stripped you of the rest.</p><p>“Patience, baby.” He kissed your navel before finally pulling your panties down.</p><p>“Alright, get in.” he said and you did so obediently, the water was hot and you slipped in slowly getting used to the heat. When you looked back at Jack you saw him stripping down quickly, eager to join you.</p><p>You admired his body, all the way from his perfect hair to his adorable ass. Yes, his ass was adorable. He slipped in and positioned himself to lean back against the side. He looked at you while biting his lip and suddenly grabbed you, sliding you closer to him so you could lean back against his chest.</p><p>You could feel his half erect cock touching you and you immediately thought about what it would be like to ride him slowly. You moaned as you felt his hands gliding over you, coming up to cover your shoulders in water. He stopped there and began kneading the tense muscles. Your eyes rolled to the back of your skull as he worked his fingers into your sore muscles. His calloused fingers working the knots from you and you relaxed more into him, moaning when his fingers hit certain spots.</p><p>He began moving lower his hands squeezing the top of your arms a little before moving between you two to stroke your back a little, he kissed your neck softly and his hands slipped lower and around you clutching your thighs and widening them a little more, he rubbed the inside of your thighs and one hand found its way to your pussy, sliding between your folds and finding your clit easily. You gasped and closed your eyes in ecstasy reaching an arm from out of the water and your hand went back to clutch Jack’s soft hair.</p><p>“Mmm - Jack, yes.” You moaned as he kissed your cheek, just below your ear and neck right when his finger entered you. He slid it in and out slowly, taking his time then a second finger joined that one and his other hand began toying with your clit again.</p><p>You moved your hips trying to match his rhythm and a deep groaned came from him from you rubbing against him as you moved. You knew you were going to tumble over the edge soon, you felt the coil in your stomach, he kept up the slow pace and it drove you crazy, both of you getting more vocal, the water swaying with the rhythm.</p><p>You moved your head slightly so you could reach his lips and he eagerly kissed back, with the next strokes of his fingers you were coming. Whimpers falling past your lips along with deep pants.</p><p>“Yes, that’s my girl, you feel so good clenching around my fingers.” Jack spoke, his voice coming out rougher than usual his fingers still stroking and playing with your clit helping you ride through your orgasm until you slumped back against him even more relaxed than you were.</p><p>He moved his hands to grip your waist while kisses were again pressed to your shoulder, neck and finally your lips.</p><p>“Thank you, baby, that was just what I needed.” You said with a post orgasm, lazy smile.</p><p>“I knew it would be.” He smirked</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“We’ll worry about that when we get out.” He laughed pressing the last kiss to your shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Can't Sleep - Frankie 'Catfish' Morales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested:  nah - when you can’t sleep Frankie’s got just the solution for you.<br/>Warnings: I’ve never written Frankie so he might be OOC? couch sex, sex with other people in the room (but they’re dead asleep)<br/>Pairing:  Frankie Morales x F!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rolled over for what had to have been the fourth time, trying to get comfortable. You sighed as the heel of Catfish’s foot dug into the side of your rib cage. You had finally given up on sleep.</p><p>    “You okay, sweetheart?” Catfish’s voice cut through the quiet, and you jumped.</p><p>    “Can’t sleep,” you mumbled grumpily.</p><p>    You felt Catfish shift and when you looked towards him, you saw he was now sitting up. “Come here,” he said, beckoning.</p><p>   You huffed, but got up nevertheless, Catfish guiding you between his legs and pulling you back against him.You instantly felt yourself relax, and you leaned your head against his shoulder, the side of his cheek nearly plastered to your own.</p><p>    “Better?” he asked, his warm breath ruffling the flyaways and baby hairs at your temple.</p><p>   You nodded and closed your eyes. You were on the verge of sleep when you felt a hand slide over your thigh. You jolted awake, your eyes wide. “What are you doing?” you hissed.</p><p>    “Just relax,” Catfish murmured, his hand making its way up your thigh. You instinctively spread your legs, allowing his touch to move to your inner thigh and tease the bottom of your pajama shorts.</p><p>    “Cat,” you said, your heartbeat picking up and your breathing becoming shallow. “Pope and Benny and Will are right there,” you whispered.</p><p>    “They won’t hear,” he whispered. “Not if you’re quiet.”</p><p>   You shuddered at his words as his hand traveled up to the waistband of your shorts. He paused for a moment, the tips of his fingers sliding under the elastic. “This okay?” he asked gruffly.</p><p>    You nodded briskly, and Catfish continued his path. “Good,” he grunted, his hand slipping into your panties. “'Cause I wanna hear you cum… I wanna feel you,” he said just as his fingers found your swollen clit.</p><p>   You gasped and bucked into his hand as he rubbed firm and controlled circles over the sensitive bud. “This feel good?” he asked quietly.</p><p>   You whimpered in response as he dipped a finger into your soaked core. “Mmm,” he growled in appreciation. “You’re already so fucking wet.”</p><p>    He continued to thrust his middle finger into you while his thumb kept a steady pressure against your clit. You rolled your hips with his movements, and you gripped his thighs as his fingers brushed against your sweet spot.</p><p>    “Frankie,” you whispered through gritted teeth as you fought against the moan at the back of your throat.</p><p>    “Cum for me, sweetheart,” he said, and you did as he commanded, cumming harder than you ever had on your own fingers.</p><p>   Catfish worked you through your orgasm, chuckling softly as you slumped back against him, your chest heaving. “So fucking hot,” he whispered, lightly nipping at your earlobe. Catfish’s hands moved over your body as you came down from your high, caressing every inch of skin he could find.</p><p>    “Take off your pants,” he said, the tone in his voice leaving no room for argument. You scrambled up from between his legs, the couch dipping and springs squeaking as you got up. Pope suddenly took a deep breath from the couch across the room, and you and Catfish paused what you were doing, listening for any other signs he or any of the other boys was awake. You let out the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding as Pope flipped to his side away from you and Cat.</p><p>    You quickly shimmied out of your shorts and panties, leaving them on the floor. You were surprised to find Catfish fully naked when you turned back around, just enough light around the room for you to see his thick erection flat against his stomach.</p><p>    Frankie held out his hand to you, and you took it as he silently guided you back onto his lap. You could feel his tip at your entrance and you tensed, looking towards Pope and the others. You knew what Frankie had in mind the moment he’d told you to strip. You’d been so turned on by his demand you hadn’t really cared that there were three other people in the house, but now that it was actually about to happen, you were having second thoughts.</p><p>    “Frankie…” you started, your voice betraying your apprehension.</p><p>   Frankie shushed you with a warm hand on your bare waist. “Don’t worry, baby,” he said, rubbing his thumb across your skin. “This isn’t my first rodeo,” he reassured you.</p><p>    You nodded and felt yourself start to relax again. Cat knew what he was doing even if you were walking into this blindly. You could trust him; he wouldn’t put you in a situation like this if he didn’t think he could get away with it.</p><p>   “Just relax,” he said as he lined himself up and began to push into you slowly. You let out a small gasp as he slid against your walls, every inch of you feeling fuller and fuller.</p><p>    “Fuckin’ hell you’re tight,” Frankie said once he’d bottomed out, resting his forehead against your clothed back.</p><p>   A soft moan fell from your mouth once he started moving. He was slow, careful not to make too much noise, the springs of the couch squeaking softly.</p><p>    You held onto the back of the couch to steady yourself while your other hand grasped his forearm, his hands firmly gripping your waist as he thrust in and out of you rhythmically. And it wasn’t long before you felt that familiar warmth building in your stomach again.</p><p>    “C-Cat,” you panted, squeezing his arm and hoping he’d get your message.</p><p>    “I know, baby,” he grunted. “Me, too.”</p><p>   He snaked his hand between your spread thighs, his fingertips massaging your oversensitive clit. A jolt of electricity shot through your body and before you could register what was happening, you were falling off the precipice of release.</p><p>    You threw your head back as your walls tightened and the coil snapped. Frankie clamped his other hand over your mouth just as a wanton moan spilled from your lips.</p><p>   Catfish wasn’t far behind, a low groan emanating from his throat as his hips stuttered. He gripped your waist tightly again as he thrust harshly up into you two more times before he came, ropes of hot cum coating your walls.</p><p>    You ran your hand up and down the side of his hairy and muscular thigh while he wrapped his arms around you, anchoring you against him. Catfish buried his face into your neck the moment you collapsed against him, kissing down your neck and shoulder and sucking a mark behind your ear. “I love you” he murmured in your ear, just as the first light of dawn peeked over the horizon.</p><p>“If I hear about this in the morning you are so dead.” you teased him as you nuzzled against him.</p><p>“I will never live it down.” Frankie laughed in your ear quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jealous - Javier Pena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: 31+32 with javier pena🤤🤤🤤🤤 (choking and possessiveness)</p><p>Warnings: smut: light choking, dirty talk, jealous!Javi, unprotected sex, office sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your ankle brushed against something rough as you switched legs, crossing your right over your left and tapping the air softly, accidentally grazing the same thing again. A small huff of air filled the air, quiet and shaking. You hid a smile behind your book. Testing the waters, you started tapping again, although slower this time, almost as if you were massaging the denim pressed against your foot.</p><p>“Stop doing that,” Javier whispered, looking away from the pistol he was cleaning. “I know what you’re trying to do, but nothing’s gonna happen.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said innocently, keeping your voice just as quiet. You glanced towards Carrillo quickly, checking he hadn’t heard either of you. “Oh, is that your leg? I swear I didn’t even notice it.”</p><p>“Stick that with the rest of the books; you’re a terrible liar, Y/N.”</p><p>“Are you implying that I’m deliberately messing with you, Javier? Now, why in Escobar’s name would I ever do that? You’re my friend,” you shrugged.</p><p>Leaning back in your chair, you bit down on your lip and gazed at Javi from across the desk. Javi’s eyes left your own as he glanced down, watching your movements carefully. Your book landed softly on the table and allowed him a full view to your button-up shirt, his dark eyes trailing south almost immediately; he’d been dying to do that ever since you sat down in front of him, the three top buttons unfastened, and you knew it.</p><p>“You’re my friend, right Peña?” you repeated, raising your eyebrows. Javi’s head snapped up, and he closed his mouth quickly.</p><p>“What else could we be, sweetheart?” He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. You smiled sweetly, standing up and nodding. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Just gonna sit by Steve, we do have work to do, after all,” you said, picking up your book. “And I’ll be needing this, thank you.”</p><p>You bent over the table, stretching your arm toward the pen next to the discarded rag Javier had been using. His eyes fought to stay on yours as you came close to him, your lips parted slightly. With his heart racing in his chest, and your warm breaths fanning across his nose, Javier almost closed the distance between you - almost.</p><p>“Don’t you have somewhere to run away to, princessa?” he asked breathlessly, voice rough and deep. You couldn’t resist from letting your eyes flutter close for one second at his tone, your chest heaving heavily, partially so you could try to gain the upper hand once again.</p><p>“Run away? In your dreams, Peña,” you scoffed lightly.</p><p>A knot formed in your throat as Javi edged closer to you, somehow not expecting his movement; you could see every small detail in his tawny brown  eyes, and his lips were so close to you. If you just moved one more centimeter…</p><p>“Trust me, it’s the exact opposite,” he smirked, seeing you glance down.</p><p>“No… in my dreams you’re not running away. In fact, you’re as close to me as you could get, so hot and sweaty, and with those pretty little lips just parting enough to… Well, let’s leave it to the imagination, huh?” his voice dropped into a husky whisper. </p><p>You huffed quietly, almost glaring at him as you straightened up, trying to keep your wanton reaction hidden from his eyes.</p><p>Javier continued to smirk, although not in the usual way; this wasn’t him being proud of scoring information off an informant or knowing more about an operation than you did. This smirk was the same as when you begged him to borrow the jeep, or when you reluctantly asked him to lower something from the higher shelves for you.</p><p>The smirk of knowing you needed him.</p><p>“Whatever,” you said, crossing the room with your head held high.</p><p>Javi’s quiet laughter rang in your ears as you slammed your book in front of Steve. He looked away from the map he was studying, surprised. You grimaced, taking the seat in front of him and trying to forget about Javier’s words.</p><p>“Sorry,” you apologized, sighing.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Steve smiled, glancing back at his other partner. “You guys are still going at it, right? The whole ‘I know you want me’ charade?”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Steve.”</p><p>“Right, and I’m totally blind and deaf, sorry, I must’ve forgotten,” Steve said, rolling his eyes teasingly. But then he was serious again, leaning forward slightly. “Carillo knew about it before me. Don’t you think that has to mean something?”</p><p>Of course he knew; almost everybody could notice the sexual tension between you and Javi nowadays, but you shrugged, looking away from him as you opened your book again. Steve soon returned to his map, long fingers tracing invisible patterns across the paper, and you could hear Javi tapping from the other end of the room.</p><p>His words kept echoing in your head, annoying as a bee humming in your ear, but at the same time they almost sent shivers down your spine as you heard the rough edges in them. You could only fantasize what he would have said if he wasn’t as big of a tease as he was; you could picture yourself, perfectly doing as he told you so, following every single syllable that came from his lips until he had you panting, lips opened just as he’d described them.</p><p>You shook your head. The paragraph you had read three times still didn’t make sense, and it was all because Javi wouldn’t simply make his move. You could simply end it all yourself, but your pride was stopping you from that. You needed a different approach.</p><p>“Steve, have you been working out more lately?” you asked casually, glancing up. Out of the corner of your eyes, you could see Javi straighten up. “Those arms are looking good.”</p><p>Steve looked away from his map and to you, smiling slightly as he noticed what you were doing. You could only hope he would go along with it, and wouldn’t tell Connie about it later. Or at least tell her it was for a good cause.</p><p>“Only a bit.”</p><p>“A bit? You’re practically ripping the shirt,”  you smiled, shooting him a wink.</p><p>“C'mon, Y/N, don’t exaggerate,” you heard Javi grumble under his breath. “He doesn’t even look that good.”</p><p>“I believe I was talking to Steve, Javi,” you replied curtly. He frowned, crossing his arms as you turned back to Steve, putting on your flirty smile again. “I mean, you sure look good in the mornings after you run, but I didn’t really notice how big you are in the other departments until now.”</p><p>“Guess so,” Steve said simply, struggling to choke back a laugh.</p><p>“May I?” you asked, raising a hand.</p><p>“Yeah, go ahead,” Steve grinned. You nodded, pushing aside your book so you could sit on the table. It was almost impossible to not hear Javi’s loud gulp as you crossed your legs, leaning close to Steve.</p><p>“Nice one,” he added in a whisper.</p><p>“I improvised,” you whispered back. Then, with a small grin, you pressed your hand against Steve’s bicep, fingers curling around the firm muscle. “Damn, Steve…“</p><p>“It’s seriously nothing,” he said, his modest shrug causing his arm to flex against your palm. “You know, maybe you could stop by the apartment tomorrow morning. You’d see the work better there, unless you’d prefer to sleep in, ‘course.”</p><p>“And miss you shirtless? Not even Javi could tie me down to prevent that.”</p><p>A sudden slam broke your laughter, and you turned with feigned shock to stare at Javi. His eyes met yours, the deep brown clouded with something you couldn’t quite place, before he pushed his chair back, scratching the floor. The pounding of his boots was all you heard as Javi marched out.</p><p>“Think your plan worked?”Carillo asked, looking between the three of you.</p><p>“Don’t ask questions you know the answers to,” you smiled lopsidedly.</p><p>Hopping off the table, you went to follow Javier, only stopping to slide his forgotten gun to the other side of the table. “In case I don’t find him first. Who knows, Javi could come back, and he’s quite good with his hands, Steve. You might need some protection.”</p><p>“Very funny,” Carrillo rolled his eyes. “Just go already. I’ll try to get him out before you two make any noise.”</p><p>You shook your head, swallowing a bubbling laugh as Steve stood up. He didn’t forget his map or the car keys before walking outside, and, satisfied, you began to move toward the maze of hallways inside the Embassy.</p><p>This was crazy. Absolutely, most definitely crazy. Neither of you had any real experience at relationships, if all of this would even end up in that (and you secretly hoped it did). Flings and failed attempts with different people always made you both withdraw from the possibility of actually taking a one night stand seriously.</p><p>If you pushed that door, entered an old unused office, and finally made for something you had both been longing for, there was no telling how your friendship would change. You considered this for a moment, brow furrowing, but then pushed the thought away from your head, at least for an hour, and stepped inside the room.</p><p>He was sitting on the edge of the an old couch, facing the door. His elbows rested on his parted knees, hands meeting halfway to support his chin. An unfazed look remained on his face as you shut the door behind you, eyebrows neither shooting up in surprise or knitting down in confusion.</p><p>“That was one low move, even for you, sweetheart,” he said calmly, dark brown eyes traveling from the scuffed front of your shoes to the mischievous glint in your smile. “When it happened with Carillo I didn’t mind, the poor guy wasn’t even aware of it — but my own partner?”</p><p> You had been leaning against the door during the whole exchange, arms crossed and with a playful look in your eyes, but Javi’s rough voice brought you back to the reality of the situation, and how he could take control of you, of everything, in a matter of seconds. “Should’ve just punished you that night, huh? Then I wouldn’t have had to watch you flirt with my partner just now; but no matter, I’ll do it anyways. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Getting punished?“</p><p>"Javi…” you whimpered, unable to say anything more.</p><p>Javi had moved during his speech, coming to a halt at what seemed like less than an inch from you. His chest was heaving heavily now, almost brushing against you as he lowered his head, eyes falling to your lips.</p><p>“That is what you want, isn’t it?” he repeated, his voice softer this time. Without hesitation, you nodded, and that was all Javier needed before finally leaning down to take your lips with his, harsh and controlling.</p><p>Every thought of foreplay, of painfully teasing and gentle moves, slipped down the drain as Javi slammed you against the door. His hand immediately grabbed at your neck, raspy pants for air taken between kisses. All the small moments of tension building up to this were suddenly collected and transformed into a furious need that neither of you could control.His other hand holds your waist, keeping you close to him.</p><p>His hand moved from your hips to your chest, cupping your breasts as he broke away from your lips, lowering his kisses to the smooth skin of your neck, moving his thumb out of the way. You hummed in approval, fingers running through his hair before settling on his shoulders, holding on to him tightly. The bulge in Javi’s jeans pressed against your thigh as he sucked a mark onto your collarbone, eliciting simultaneous gasps.</p><p>““I need you now. Y-you can punish me later, do whatever you want to me, but right now…right now…”</p><p>You didn’t need to finish your sentence. Javi was already fumbling with the buttons of your shirt, leaving kisses between the valley of your chest, and you didn’t waste another second to push his  shirt off his shoulders. He was separated from you for a second, quickly slipping his black t-shirt over his head, just as you finished unbuttoning your own shirt, and then his hands were on you again.</p><p>Calloused fingers traced down your sides and then to your back, his lips heatedly locked on yours as he removed the black bra and let you discard it to the ground. Despite the silent agreement between the two of you, he couldn’t hold back from taking your hardened nipple between his lips as soon as he was able to, groaning at the sound of your moans.</p><p>He could feel your trembling hands run down his chest, and then grip his arms firmly. You were dizzy, Javi’s tongue running over your nipple while one of his hands played with your other breast leaving you gasping shakily for any oxygen left in the room.</p><p>Javi smirked against you, soon leaving your chest in favor of straightening up and sucking another mark on your neck. His hips buckled against your thigh, grinding himself on you.</p><p> “Damn, baby, you’re so wet already betcha I can just slide right in that little pussy of yours so easily, huh, princess? God, Y/N, you drive me crazy, just feeling you through those thin, thin panties of yours…”</p><p>“A-ah, Javier…” you cried out, back arching in need of friction. This seemed to bring him back to reality, and he left one more kiss on your bruised lips before kneeling down.</p><p>“No one else can have you.” he stated, his dark voice sending chills down your spine.</p><p>In must have taken only seconds for him to rip your last piece of clothing down, pressing small, innocent kisses just above your heat, but it felt like an agonizing century to you. You moaned as he placed his hands on your knees, spreading you open for him. Javi’s lustful eyes left your closed ones as he kissed your thigh, and then moved one digit across your clit slowly before dipping into you, cursing under his breath.</p><p>“Damn, baby girl, you’re so wet,” he murmured huskily, rubbing your walls slowly. You had done your best to keep quiet until now, allowing yourself moans and groans, but it was hard to swallow a scream as Javi easily pushed another finger inside of you, and then another.</p><p>“Don’t cum just yet, you hear me? I want to feel you around me.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can wait,” you managed to whimper, opening your eyes to look down at him.</p><p>Javier nodded, his movements stopping, but he kept his fingers inside of you as he stood up. With one hand, he pulled his boxers down, and started to stretch you once again, kissing you slowly.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>He moved his fingers out of you with a wet pop, stroking himself with that hand, lubing himself. You groaned at the sight, head falling back on the door. Javi grinned, pecking the bottom of your jaw innocently before lining himself with your entrance, pushing in slowly. A feeling of soreness pushed through you as he sank in, but that only lasted a few seconds before dissipating.</p><p>The whimpers that wanted to leave your lips as his hand wrapped around  your throat applying the perfect amount of pressure to make you feel goosebumps ascending from your neck down to your back. Javi’s moans were muffled on your shoulder, the slow pace and his dirty whispered words in your ear only helped to push you even further towards the edge.</p><p> Your hands met behind Javi’s neck, pulling him close to you until he was buried in you fully, stopping to let you adjust.</p><p>“This cunt belongs to me. You got that princessa?”</p><p>Javi’s chest moved with yours as he chuckled, kissing you again, and then he started moving, rocking his hips back and forth slowly. His parted his legs, changing his position so that he could move faster, which he did as soon as you started moaning loudly in his ear, his sweaty forehead falling on your shoulder. Javi’s fingers curled around your hips, partially holding you up as your knees buckled weakly.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” he mumbled against your skin, groaning loudly a second later, feeling your walls tightening around him. “I-I’ve got you, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I-I’m close, Ja-Javi,” you stuttered out. “Shit, I’m so close…”</p><p>“Cum, baby,” he ordered, biting your shoulder gently. “Cum around me, Y/N.”</p><p>You didn’t need to be told twice. A loud moan ripped out of your throat as you came, feeling nothing and feeling everything at once; the deep grunts Javier pressed on your skin, the bruising strength of his hands on your hips, the wet noises that occurred as he slapped his hips against you, his hard member moving in and out of your pulsing walls, and, most of all, the immense pleasure that shot through you, leaving you breathless.</p><p>That was all Javi could take too, and he pushed into you clumsily as he came, releasing his cum in you, different from your own orgasm, but pleasing nonetheless. His grip began to lighten as you both started to come down from the plunge, hips losing their ability to move anymore, and your breathing becoming longer than just a few gasps.</p><p>“So, um, you wanna go on a date with me?” Javi was the one to break the silence carefully, looking up.</p><p>You laughed before gently kissing him again. “Sure Peña.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Listen to Me - Paz Vizsla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: 16 and 29 with paz (degradation and hair pulling)</p><p>Warnings:  degradation, choking, rough sex, angry sex, language, no aftercare (i do be saving that for another day) hair pulling</p><p>This one is kinda nasty - read with caution**</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please read with caution</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why don’t you listen?!” he growled walking you backwards towards his bed.</p><p>You knew he would never hurt you. His tone sent shivers down your spine. “Listen -” you tried to plead with him. You didn’t even manage a word out before he pushed your back against the bed roughly.</p><p>“You shut your mouth.” You heard the lock on the door click and swallowed.</p><p>“That’s not an answer, princess.” he scolds you as his lips hover over your pulse point. His hot breath fans out over your skin, making you shiver.</p><p>When Paz is angry, the sex is wild and desperate and good. Angry Paz is all hard edges and tense, controlled muscles, but that rage is bubbling just underneath the surface. You can feel it in the way he grips almost too tightly, the way he bites more than he kisses, the way he slams into you mercilessly until you are screaming for him as you come apart.</p><p>His body pushed tightly against yours. He swooped in for a deep kiss, and you complied more than willingly screwing your eyes shut in the dimly lit room. His tongue gently pried your mouth open, and you sighed into the kiss, the hint of a moan lacing it as his tongue swirled over yours.</p><p>Growling low in his throat as he mouths at your jaw, hovering over you, crushing you as he pinned you down against the bed. He knocked your legs open with as much strength as he had and you hissed, the knee preventing your legs from snapping shut again.</p><p>“Take everything off,” he ordered and you nodded, doing as he said as he lost his clothes too.</p><p>He wasted no time in grabbing his length and readying it at your entrance, lining it up. He hastily threw your legs around his waist, angling your body upwards, and then he slammed into you with full force.</p><p>“God I love your tight pussy,“ Paz groans. The sound of skin slapping and the bed rocking only furthering the feeling of utter pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck,” he growled.</p><p>He pushed his fingers through your hair, nails scraping your scalp. When he bit down on that little sweet spot on your neck, he yanked a fistful of your hair  to the side, giving him better access to your neck. Your eyes rolled backwards as tortured pleasure spread through you like icy fingers down your spine.</p><p>You moaned at him to speed up, and so he did, his teeth tugging sharply at your bottom lip as he drills into you. Whimpering you can only take his hard thrusts.</p><p>He needs this, letting out some steam after a rough hunt but this time you’ve got the feeling it was more than that. The hunt went bad. You didn’t listen to him. Spreading your legs further he moves your knees toward your upper body. Fucking almost violently into you he groans and grunts.</p><p>“Paz.” You cry out but he’s like an animal.</p><p>“My perfect slut.” He snickers and you freeze. He’s never called you that before… and it makes you clench tightly around him. </p><p>“You like being my little slut?” he sneers down at you, mocking you.</p><p>“Paz!”</p><p>“Such a needy whore I have,” Paz says.</p><p>Snapping his hips harshly against yours, making you cry out again. He’s  rough, almost out of control. Leaning above you to kiss and bite your lips, kiss your neck, lick your nipple and grab your ass squeezing it.</p><p>“Paz…” you moan. His other hand runs up the column of your throat, before snaking around the back of your head and through your hair. He fists it tightly, and yanks your head backwards. You whimper in surprise.</p><p>“You like it when I fuck you like this? Fast and hard and rough?” Paz was teasing your nipples making the pleasure more intense. Still having your legs wrapped around him, you tried inching yourself closer to get that friction you were now dying to have, grinding your hips up a little when you got  slightly closer.</p><p>“Admit it.  You fucking love this.”  His hips rammed into you.  “You love being used for the one thing you’re good at.”</p><p>  “Paz!! ”  You started to pant. </p><p>The tightness getting harder and harder to ignore. Your pussy clamped down on his cock as your let out a giant moan.  All that mattered was the orgasm that went through you.  You had never came so hard in your life.  </p><p>He pushed you forward, his cock falling out and your thigh was coated in your cum.  He turned you on to your back and fisted himself once, twice , before sliding into your pussy. In a second he was back inside of you to the hilt.  You felt so full, and the aftershocks of the orgasm were working through you.  </p><p> He brought one of his hands to your neck and squeezed.  The black dots from your orgasm were soon replaced with black dots from loss of air. You brought your hands to his wrist and tried to pull it away.  He looked down at you behind the visor with an evil smile as he fucked you at a furious pace again. Your tits bouncing up and down, your ass rubbing against the scratched sheets.</p><p>”You need to listen to me. ”  He squeezed harder.</p><p>You were on the cusp of passing out when he gave one final hard thrust and exploded inside of you.  His hand left your neck and you coughed while trying to breath at the same time.  </p><p>Paz pulled out of you and stood up, tucking himself away before looking down at you as you collapsed on the mattress.</p><p>“You going to listen to me from now on?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes.” you choked out.</p><p>“Good.” and then he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Monster Cock - Jack Daniels/Agent Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: nope. this is a rewrite of a pedro pascal smut i wrote a long time ago but took down. it’s still the same good ole smut so i hope you enjoy.</p><p>Warnings: smut: light choking, dirty talk, slight fingering (female receiving), hair pulling, slight submissive reader, slight dom Whiskey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stare down at your phone, mouth agape - but you have the decency to put your hand over your mouth. Staring at the few pictures that she’s gathered, you can’t help but agree with her.</p><p>“Oh my god.” you breath-ily moan. She was completely right.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” you hear from behind you on the couch. A high-pitched yelp/squeak leaves your lips as you frantically fumble to turn off your phone to keep your boss in the dark about what you were looking at.</p><p>“Nothing.” you bark out quickly. You turn to face him, your back resting against the arm rest of the couch. Your heart is beating wildly as Whiskey stares down at you. </p><p>“From the way you’re reacting it doesn’t seem like nothing.” Whiskey teases you, waggling his eyebrows at you.</p><p>“Ha.ha. It’s nothing just a dirty text my girl friend sent me about the night she had.” you lied, putting your phone on the coffee table in front of you.</p><p>“Oh? And what about her night has got you blushing?” he teases you.</p><p>“Sorry. Can’t repeat it. Girl Code and all that.” you lie again, standing from the couch. You move around the couch, and slither passed Whiskey, moving into the kitchen to grab a mid-afternoon snack.</p><p>You grab a water bottle out of the fridge and take a long drink of the cold liquid to ease the heat that is consuming all of you. Of all the “evidence” she’s gathered, she had to show those photos of Whiskey in a suit he’d worn to the Statesman gala.</p><p>The gala felt like it was ages ago, but you still remember the excitement of the day, of Whiskey wearing a delicious yet ridiculous bow tie, of Whiskey accepting some fancy ass award, of you hanging in the shadows watching him do his thing and feeling so proud of how far he’s come in his career</p><p>You press your back against the counter and try to steady your erratic heartbeat. You can’t believe Whiskey - your partner - caught you staring at photos of his bulge. Your girl friend had been teasing you for months about asking Whiskey on a date, teasing you at ridiculously inappropriate times. And then she’d gone and snapped pictures of him for you.  Your cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and you have a feeling he’s never going to live this moment down.</p><p>You need to take a walk, or a cold shower - something to distract your dirty mind from thinking about just how big your partner’s cock might be. Taking a deep breath, you leave the kitchen without the snack you went to grab. Moving back towards the living room, you see Jack’s sat on the couch looking at something on his iPad.</p><p>“Hey, I’m gonna be on a conference call with Eggsy for the next hour or so… come get me if you need something but try not to.” you tease him.</p><p>“Oh lord… have fun with that. I’ll be here all on my lonesome. ” Whiskey sighs dramatically, tilting his head back against the back of the couch to look at your upside down.</p><p>“Oh poor baby.” you sass back at him as you leave the room and walk down the hallway towards his office.</p><p>~</p><p>You stand at the sink washing the plate you’d used to eat a sandwich. After your conference call, your stomach was growling loudly since you hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and you hadn’t had a snack like you’d intended to have earlier. </p><p>Your mind is elsewhere, as you rub the sponge across the plate, before running it underneath the water to get rid of the soap suds. You jump when his hands grab your hips, pulling them backwards as he presses himself forwards, trapping you against the sink. Your eyes widen when you feel his hard cock pressing against your ass, and you can’t breathe.</p><p>“So you think I have a monster cock?” he purrs low in your ear.</p><p>Goosebumps roll down your skin as a shiver moves through you. You hold your breath as Whiskey presses himself farther into you. You have to set the plate down and turn off the water to make yourself calm down. </p><p>“You went through my phone.” you accuse him.</p><p>“You left it on the coffee table,” he replied. His lips kissed your bare shoulder, and traveled up your neck. Your eyes closed as you tilted your head to the side to give Jack more access.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you can snoop through my phone.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.” he states, his voice dropping into a raspy tone. You shift in front of him. His voice - especially like that - is hot, and makes your pussy drip. Jack’s hands grip your hips tighter when he realizes his raspy voice gets a reaction from you.</p><p>“Answer me.” he demands in the same tone. One of his hands slides to the waistline of your leggings before slipping past the elastic band of your panties and towards your already soaked folds.</p><p>“Jack…” you moan. His other hand runs up the column of your throat, before snaking around the back of your head and through your hair. He fists it tightly, and yanks your head backwards. You whimper in surprise.</p><p>“That’s not an answer, princess.” he scolds you as his lips hover over your pulse point. His hot breath fans out over your skin, making you shiver.</p><p>“I’m not answering that.” you answer him.</p><p>“”Do you need proof?” Jack asks you in a teasing tone. Your breath hitches in your chest, giving Jack the only answer he needs. </p><p>His hand in your hair relaxes, and his hand in your pants delicately ghosts over your clit. Your hips move forwards, chasing his magic fingers and the delicious and intoxicating feeling they can give you.</p><p>“Good girl.” he praises you. </p><p>“Please… Jack.” you beg him.</p><p>“You’re so worked up and I haven’t even touched you.” Jack comments, his voice low as he pulls his hands away from you.</p><p>You turn in his arms and stare at him. His eyes mirror yours - pupils dark and drowning in lust for each other. You bite the edge of your lower lip as your hands reach out for him. Your hands rest against the edge of his joggers, and your eyes silently ask for permission.</p><p>“Not here baby.” he denies you. A pout begins to form on your lips, but Jack silences you with a chaste kiss. His fingers lace through yours as he tugs you out of the kitchen, through the living room and down the hallway to his bedroom.</p><p>“Stay.” he tells you at the door. Your feet stop at the threshold, and watch as he moves through his room. You might have to let Jack snoop through your phone more often, especially if it leads to moments like this.</p><p>“Come here.” he orders you. He’s laid down on his side of the bed, only clothed in his boxer-briefs. Your blood heats as you stare at him. He’s so hot.</p><p>You quickly scramble over to him, but wait by the side of the bed for more orders. His hungry eyes rake over your clothed body, letting his imagination run wild.  He so desperately wants to prove to you that he does indeed have a monster cock™️.</p><p>“Take these off.” he nods at your clothing. Crossing your arms across your torso, you grip your shirt and pull it over your head, letting the discarded article of clothing land somewhere behind you. You’ll find it later. Much later if you’re lucky.</p><p>With your shirt somewhere in his room, you slowly peel your leggings down your legs, taking your panties with them. Jack groans when you’re nearly bare for him. Reaching behind you, you unclasp your bra, letting it pool at your feet. You’re tired of waiting.</p><p>“Sit.” he tells you, patting one of his thighs.</p><p>You climb on top of him, resting yourself on his thighs as you look at him through your lashes.</p><p>“Can I?” you ask, looking pointedly down at his boxer-briefs. He nods at you.</p><p>Dragging them down his waist, you nearly drool at the sight of his hard erection pressing against his restraining briefs. Heat pools between your legs as you fantasize about what you want to do with him. His hard cock springs free and you take him into your hand, slowly rubbing his precum over his tip. A groan leaves his lips when you begin pumping him slowly.</p><p>His soft lips pepper wet kisses down your neck as he gently sucks and nips at your skin, leaving light marks of his intentions. The heat of his hands sends tingles through your skin as it slides up your torso to your breasts, lightly pinching and toying with your nipples. More heat pools in between your legs as your body begs for attention. His warm mouth captures the other nipple, causing you to moan in pleasure.</p><p>Your free hand cupped his balls gently, and his eyes rolled back at the sensation. You swoop down and fiercely kiss him, making him jerk in your palm. Your body was now pressed against his, legs entangled, as he slid both hands down your sides and grabbing your ass, squeezing wantonly.</p><p>You clenched around nothing with impatience, feeling the head of his cock bob against your stomach. Like the rest of his body, Jack’s cock was impressive.  He really was big, a total monster cock, that curved in just the right way that you couldn’t help but let a couple little moans spill from your throat. He made you feel so good.</p><p>Jack made a noise in the back of his throat, one hand leaving your ass momentarily so guide himself into you. Your feet curled at the stretch, breath hitching in the back of your throat. Jack made sure to thrust in slowly, giving you time to get used to the feeling. He pressed his forehead against yours as he bottomed out inside of you. Neither of you moved for several moments and you could tell he was watching your expression carefully. Opening your eyes, you were met with his dark ones and you could see how hard he was trying to hold himself back.</p><p>Jack pulled you down to his face and kissed you greedily. A whine escaped your throat when Jack slowly began thrusting up into you. His other hand went to your side, keeping you in place as the speed of his thrusts increased. Oh his cock shoves into your pussy beautifully. If you were made for him, then this cock was made for you, just for you. </p><p>“I don’t think I’m gonna last that long, baby girl…” He admitted, voice strained.</p><p>Jack’s thrusts already beginning to get jittery, you moved a hand down to press against your clit, making a high-pitched sound as the extra stimulation threw you over the edge almost instantly. You spread your hands over the expanse of his chest, felt his heart beating through the skin. </p><p>“Cum in me.” you moan out.</p><p>Your body jolts above his, your thighs quake, your throat clicks as you scream out his name. His hips slam into you and stop thrusting, just pushing deeper deeper deeper into you as he cums, as his orgasm hits him too.</p><p>He nuzzled his big nose against your cheek, making you smile. He was always so affectionate. You kissed him sweetly, winced as he pulled out, could feel the sticky sweet come ooze out of you. You rolled over onto you back next to him.</p><p>Jack shifted to lay on his side  to stare at you post orgasm. His eyes traveled down your glowing body before he put a hand right over your cunt, pushed the cum right back in, his chest still practically heaving.</p><p>You smiled, your own pulse wildly beating, peacefully coming down from the high of your orgasm, a hand of your own tugging on his ear, pulling his face closer so you could kiss him. You let him pull away when you felt a smile break out across his face as he kissed you back.</p><p>“What?’ you asked him.</p><p>“So do I have monster cock?” he asks, his words on the verge of laughter.</p><p>“Ask me when I can think again.” you sigh.</p><p>His laughter fills the room and you can’t help but laugh with him.</p><p>“I’m taking that as a yes.” he teases you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Against the Wall - Javier Pena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: by @mrpascals #5 and #10 with javi for the kinktober! 😈 (blowjob and against the wall/in the car)</p><p>A/N: I hope you like this!!</p><p>Warnings: smut (blowjob), language</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stumble through Javi’s front door, his lips attached to your neck and your jacket already pushed halfway down your arms. You’re honestly surprised you’ve made it this far.</p><p>A part of you expected Javi to hit the emergency stop back in the elevator at the Embassy. He had slid his hands underneath your shirt to run his fingers over your skin and he kept pressing his thigh further between your legs, shifting it back and forth, practically urging you to ride the hard muscle beneath his jeans. He never hit the stop button though. He pulled away slowly when the elevator dinged, dragging his lips off of yours and taking a single step backwards. He then smirked and turned away, walking out, leaving you to follow after him breathlessly.</p><p>If that was bad, but the car ride back to his place had been worse. You thought he’d speed out of the parking lot, drive as fast as he could. Hell, you wanted him to. The asshole drove painfully slow instead. Every time he eased his foot off the accelerator and the rev of the engine died down, you felt like screaming.</p><p>He chuckled cruelly at your frustration and extended his arm out to rest his hand on your thigh. You shot him a glare, but made no moves to remove him. If anything, you opened your legs just slightly, pushing your thigh further into his palm and making it easier for him to squeeze. His fingers inched higher, curling over your inner thigh. When he barely brushed one of his fingers over your already tingling cunt, you had enough.</p><p>“Javier,” you said roughly. He hummed in response, only sending you a passing glance. If he was going to be mean, you could play back. You lifted his hand off your leg and brought it up to your mouth. You took his index finger and pressed it to your lips, slowly sucking it into your mouth and flicking your tongue over it. You watched as he stiffened and shifted in the driver’s seat. The slightest groan escaped him when you sucked a little harder and pulled back, running your lips back up his finger. “Drive faster,” you whispered after pulling away. You grinned when you felt the car jerk forward.</p><p>He hadn’t kissed you until you were out of his car and standing at his apartment door. You stood to the side, waiting for him to open it, but with a small growl, he grabbed your arm and pushed you against the door, crashing his lips down to yours. You didn’t even notice he had simultaneously been unlocking the door until his lips latched onto your neck and you were suddenly tumbling backwards.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asks, kicking the door shut and wrapping his arms around your waist to keep you upright and steady.</p><p>“Of course,” you mumble back, fingers raking through his hair and pulling his mouth back to you. You feel one of his hands dip downwards grabbing a handful of your ass.</p><p>“I don’t care if someone is dying,” he tells you, taking his time to grab at your flesh.  “We aren’t being interrupted.” You flash him a quick smile, humored by his impatience. He hooks his hands into your jacket and strips it the rest of the way off of you.</p><p>“You must really want it bad,” you tease. Things slow down for just a moment, just long enough for you to really feel the way his body is pressing into you and see his dark eyes rolling over you. Your stomach flutters and stirs and your hands start to travel down his body to his hips.</p><p>“More than you know,” he growls before sweeping back down to kiss you. Hearing him say it sends a rush of boldness through you and before you know it, you’re pushing him backwards so his back is to the nearest wall and your hands are undoing his belt.</p><p>When you pry his hands off of you and sink down to your knees in front of him, he tries to hold in a soft, primal sound. When you pull his belt through the loops on his jeans and start to unbutton them, you realize the heated adrenaline coursing through you is making your hands unsteady. It takes you a little longer than you want to fumble the fly of his jeans open, but one look up at Javi staring down at you hungrily tells you he doesn’t mind a bit.</p><p>You curl your fingers into the waistband of his jeans and his boxers, pulling down and dragging them both down his hips. He’s already hard and you have to slide your hands towards his front to tug at them and make them expand over his cock. Once it’s out, you almost shove his pants down to his ankles, not wanting to bother with them anymore.</p><p>His cock is thick and already hard, it hangs in front of you, twitching in anticipation. You don’t stop to admire it, though a part of you wants to. Maybe another time, you’ll stroke him slow so you can watch him in detail and really see all he has to offer, but right now, you don’t care what he looks like. You just want to feel him.</p><p>You wrap your hand loosely around him and give a single stroke. Javier groans and you feel him lean all his weight into the wall behind him. Mimicking your motions from the car, you purse your lips against the tip of his cock. Slowly, you take the head into your mouth and let your tongue flick along the tip, tasting the pre-cum leaking out.</p><p>Javier let out a groan, his head falling back onto the wall as he clenched his fists, trying his hardest not to fuck your mouth.</p><p>You smiled around his cock, your tongue running along the underside of his shaft as your hands gripped his thighs, digging into them and leaving behind crescent shaped marks.</p><p>You ran them up and down, deep throating his cock as you began fondling his balls.</p><p>As you hollow out your cheeks and swallow the rest of him, one of his hands threads through your hair. Pressing the pad of your tongue on the underside of him, you can feel the veins start to bulge and the way he throbs. His fingers twist at the back of your head, tugging just slightly. When you pull back, lifting your tongue to use just the tip tease him, you look up through your lashes at him.</p><p>Javi’s jaw is tight and his eyes dark. He’s biting his lower lip and holding his breath as he watches you. When he sees your eyes looking up at him, your mouth still wrapped around his dick, his eyes roll back and his head slams back into the wall.</p><p>“Fuuuuck,” he groans, elongating the curse and leaving his mouth hanging open. He gives a gentle pull on your hair, guiding you back down his length. You greedily suck him down again, loving the way he fills your mouth.</p><p>You start to bob on him, using your tongue to keep him wet and tease him. You add your hand, wrapping your fingers around him and alternating pressure, sliding them up and down with your lips. Even though he lets you set the pace, his keeps twisting his hand in your hair, pushing and pulling.</p><p>Your body is hot and you can feel your skin flushing. Javi’s been a turn-on for longer than you’ll admit and having him practically at your mercy, being able to do almost anything you want to him is driving you crazy. You take your free hand and press it between your legs, the simple pressure of your palms rubbing on you enough to calm the ache. You can already feel your panties are wet.</p><p>As you moved your hand up and down, you found your mouth started to bob up and down on him too, finding a rhythm you hadn’t meant to start.</p><p>“Just keep doing that,” said Javi, a smile on his face when he wasn’t grunting or groaning or fuck, whining. Javier Peña whining was not something you ever expected to be allowed to hear and boy were you glad you got to.</p><p>Experimentally you changed up how your tongue worked, changed up your speed until you felt his cock throb and quake. It was when you began using your teeth lightly, that he couldn’t take it anymore, his hands gripping your head as he mercilessly fucked your face.You held back your gag reflex, tears beginning to flow as your lungs screamed for air.</p><p>“I’m going to cum,” Javi said, warning you but you could already tell from how he’d swollen up that it would be happening soon.</p><p>When he came, it was in a long stream, like someone had sprayed something in your mouth and wasn’t stopping. You swallowed instinctively, drinking him down as you caught the taste of his cum in your mouth.</p><p>It was salty and earthy but you found yourself liking it. You sucked and hollowed your cheeks, knowing Javi had moaned something sinful when you’d done it before. Now it only made more cum shoot from him, your mouth working him over until there was nothing left and Javi was growing soft. When your movements slowed, he finally pulled himself from you.</p><p>Eventually, he pulled out, breathing hard as he held himself up against the wall, the way you sucked his cock always making him breathless.</p><p>“Princessa… fuck!” he breathed out, chuckling as you collected the cum that had dripped from your chin and swallowed it all.</p><p>You stared up at him, a mischievous little smile plastered on your lips.<br/>“At least we weren’t interrupted.” you tease him.</p><p>“The night has only begun hermosa.” Javi replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. HIs Sinful Thighs - Din Djarin*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested:   i’d like to request some good old thigh riding with mando please</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  I’m sorry this is late. I began rewatching Teen Wolf and forgot all about writing this out.</p><p>Warnings: thigh riding (smut), dirty talk<br/>Pairing:  Din Djarin/The Mandalorian x F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared Mando as he rummaged in the weapons locker, with your mind lost down a rabbit, the words Xi’an had said playing in your head again and again.</p><p>‘Suck on a guy’s fingers and watch his soul leave his body.’</p><p>Well, now you wanted to try it but had no one in your mind.</p><p>Okay… you had someone in your mind but weren’t brave enough to try. He would definitely  turn you down and you weren’t sure you could handle his rejection.</p><p>“You’re staring,” Cara said by your side.</p><p>You shrugged. You were staring at Mando’s ass right now. He was hot, you couldn’t help yourself. You had had a crush on him as long as you could remember, and you flirted a lot, though never leading to anything more than a few looks and words.</p><p>“He has a nice butt,” you said aloud, not caring if he could hear. “And sinful thighs.”</p><p>You heard Mando chuckling as he turned around.</p><p>“You do love my thighs, sweetheart,” he noticed. “Almost too much.”</p><p>You smirked and Cara sighed heavily. She’d been telling you for months to make your move and she was getting tired of the sexual tension hanging in the   air.</p><p>“So? They’re strong…thick,” you licked your lips as your eyes trailed slowly up the length of the Mandalorian’s body.</p><p>When Mando sat by your free side, Cara rolled her in exasperation.</p><p>“Bet they are a good ride,” you teased him, wiping the barrel of your blaster in a venereal manner.</p><p>Mando cocked his helmet to the side, watching as you stroked that dirty rag over your blaster barrel.</p><p>“Of course you do,” Mando stated, acting like your words hadn’t affected him. “You can try them when we finish this.”</p><p>You heard Cara exaggerated exasperated sigh and looked at him with an annoyed gaze.</p><p>“Will you stop doing that? You are in front of a toddler.” She scolded you, but you could see the smile she had on her face. You looked down at the Kid, passed out in Cara’s lap and she casually stroked the baby’s long fuzzy ears.</p><p>“Come on, Cara” you chuckled. “He’s asleep. What can he hear?”</p><p>Mando laughed to himself as Cara rose from her seat next to you.</p><p>“We’re out.” She moved from the cargo hold, ascending the ladder to the cockpit where the Child’s cot was, and where she could get some peace and quiet if you and Mando finally bit the bullet.</p><p>You chuckled to yourself, concentrated on your blaster, and your mind went back to Xi’an’s words for a moment, still curious if she was right.</p><p>Maker… Only if you had the opportunity.</p><p>You were pulled back to reality when Mando’s fingers touched your chin, where a smear of grease had gotten.</p><p>“Always messy, Y/N,” he said to himself, pulling his fingers from you, but you held his wrist.</p><p>Not thinking twice, you opened your mouth and put his two fingers inside it, licking his leather gloves and sucking softly. You had your eyes closed, and opened them when you heard a low and sexy sound coming from the man in front of you.</p><p>Mando had moaned.</p><p>You started at the man in front of you without moving a muscle. His eyes were dilated beneath the helmet, his jaw clenched and his breathing fast. His helmet was trained directly on you, focusing on your lips that sucked on his gloved fingers.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” he whispered darkly. “What are you doing?”</p><p>You moved your head back, his fingers making a ‘pop’ sound when passing through your lips and licking them for a moment. Your eyes traced his raising chest, and your gaze fell on his bulge. Damn, he was hard. You licked your lips again, looking at his face again.</p><p>“Mando…” you whispered.</p><p>He moves faster than your brain can comprehend and grabs you by the arm, and pulls you to your feet before pulling you by your waist to sit you on one of his duraweave clad thighs. Before you can process anything, his helmet is pressed against your forehead and your arms are locked around his neck.</p><p>Overwhelmed with desire and want for sweet release, you begin to slowly rock into him, feeling his raging hard on. You moan into his neck, loving the delicious friction between you two. Mando’s hands have found their way to your hips, his grip hard enough for you know that there’ll be bruises in the shape of his fingers the next day.</p><p>He moves your hips back and forth, increasing the wetness between your legs. Mando pulls his head back from yours, which causes you to whine, but increases the speed of the movement of your hips. Just as he does this, your clit hits just the right spot and you cry out in pleasure.</p><p>“Does this feel good? Can you cum from this?” He whispers low in your ear and you nod rapidly, not being able to form words because it feels so fucking good. “Show me. Be a good girl and show me you can cum on my thigh.” He says</p><p>You throw your head back and focus on the feeling between your legs, giving Mando full access to stare down at your neck and chest.</p><p>“I love your face like this. It’s a face full of want and pleasure. Only I can do this, you understand?” You bring your head down so you can face him and nod. “Use your words, baby girl. I want to hear it.” He says calmly, even though your panting is driving him crazy.</p><p>“Y-yes.” You manage to get the answer out before you bury your face into his neck, your orgasm more than halfway there.</p><p>“No, let me see you, baby girl. I want to watch you cum.” Your hips are now moving at an indescribable speed and you only need a little more friction to cum. More than wanting, possibly craving, to fulfill Mando’s wishes, you lift your head.</p><p>At that exact moment, Mando nods his head.</p><p>“Cum.”</p><p>And you do.</p><p>Your body shakes and you cling on to Mando for dear life as your orgasm hits you in waves. You keep riding Mando’s thigh, eventually slowing down when you feel the aftershocks of your climax. You feel Mando stroke your lower back as he waits for you to fully come down from your high.</p><p>“That’s a good girl.” He whispers in your ear as you try to even out your breathing. “That’s my good girl.”</p><p>After a few seconds, you feel one of Mando’s hands travel down your lower back and grab your ass. The other hand is placed on your back, which keeps you steady when he lifts you up. He turns around walks through the cargo hold towards your shared room with Cara. He steps inside and kicks the door shut.</p><p>Cara was going to have to sleep somewhere else tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Warm HIm Up - Pero Tovar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: What about Pero and cock warming after he was away on a campaign? You just missed him so much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  @lilangeldevil006 requested this a veeerrrrryyyy long time ago. I hope the wait was worth it!!!</p><p>Warnings: smut: cockwarming, slow/soft sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You jerked your hand away when it brushed up against Tovar’s under the covers. He was as cold as ice, tucked into a ball with his arms wrapped around himself. He didn’t say anything but you felt him move his long sleeves down, so strange a sight to see on a hot summer night, especially just after he had returned from a long expedition.</p><p>“Tovar, why are you so cold? Are you sick?” you asked, running a hand to his forehead. Even that felt like dipping your hand in a pile of snow.</p><p>“I was tending to the horses,” he said, forcing his eyes open.</p><p>“While it was raining?!” you asked. The worry was all over yours and he smiled. “I just feel cold. Nothing else hermosa. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Want me to warm you up?” you asked, rubbing his arms. He nodded and shut his eyes. “I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>You slid your shorts and underwear down and kicked them over. Pero whined a little when you moved the covers back from his top half but you needed room to get his pants down.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked, his soft cock springing free. You smiled and grabbed the covers as you hovered over top of him, covering you both up. You pressed your chest to his, the chill permeating your sleep shirt but you’d gladly give him your heat if he felt better.</p><p>“You always get sweaty during sex, especially if we do it like this,” you said, reaching a hand down between your bodies, giving him a few slow pumps. “Nice and slow…”</p><p>When he was stiffer in your hand, you guided him towards your entrance and sank down an inch and then another, the head of his cock slipping inside and stretching you. You paused, his face flushing the lightest shade of pink and took another inch. He got more relaxed as you went and soon you had him buried to the hilt.</p><p>“Ah, that’s so warm,” he hissed as he grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut.</p><p>You were having your own unique experience, the cold hardness penetrating you pleasant in a way you were positive you couldn’t describe. You gave a small roll of your hips, grinding down on him, his cock giving an interested jump against your walls and straight against your g-spot. “Ke-Keep doing that.”</p><p>You rolled again, finding a lazy pace while Tovar lay there and began to relax, color rising to his cheeks, his eyes shut in pleasure now instead of discomfort. Despite him being cold at first when he entered you, he felt as hot and throbbing as ever now, your skin boiling at staying under the covers, his body temperature rising as you built him up.</p><p>The hard length of his cock rubbed deliciously against you, pushing the softness between your folds and against your clit, your arousal smearing over you before dripping down onto him.</p><p>Before long you were panting, breathing hot air into his chest. He was smiling to himself, one of his hands rubbing your back lightly as you worked. Your legs were burning and you would have loved to just run your hand down and rub your clit, let you hit your high.</p><p>His body was so lax though you thought maybe he’d be able to get some sleep tonight if you did this long enough. You moaned softly, his heart beating away under your head, steady and fast. The slow burn wasn’t something you did all that often but it was always a fantastic orgasm that made your head spin long before it actually got there.</p><p>So when Tovar came first, it surprised you. His back arched and his arms wrapped around you tight but he was quiet, no groaning your name or shouting something incoherent. He came with barely a noise, burying his head into the side of your neck, his skin hot now.</p><p>You rode him through it, one of his hands crawling down to find it’s way between your stomachs. You didn’t have time to wonder what that would feel like before he was lazily rubbing his thumb against your clit, your orgasm hitting you hard.</p><p>You squeezed around him, a gasp leaving his lips this time as you shouted from the intensity of it. He rubbed you through it until you were spent, not even trying to keep your weight off of him.</p><p>“Thank you for warming me up,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms over your back again. You nodded and he gave you a kiss on top of your head. “You’re so hot. Sleep right here for me.”</p><p>“’Kay,” you muttered, his hips moving under you. “Leave it in. I’m keepin’ all of you warm.”</p><p>He gave you one more kiss before you drifted off, Tovar’s body no longer cold to the touch. When you woke, you were dripping with sweat, your head tucked under Tovar’s chin, his shirt soaked, sleeves rolled up as far as they could go.</p><p>Oh, and his cock was still buried inside you.</p><p>“Morning,” he said when you lifted your head. You moved to stretch and felt him shift inside you, your eyes flashing open and his fluttering. “I think we should wake up with my cock in you more often.”</p><p>“How you feeling?” you asked, the answer obvious. He smiled and rolled you onto your back, tossing back the covers, ripping his shirt off and pushing yours up so it fell away. All without ever moving out of you. “You’re hot.”</p><p>“You’re gorgeous. I’d like to show you my gratitude this morning,” he said, giving a shallow thrust that sent a shiver down your spine.</p><p>“We are definitely waking up like this more often.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Strip Tease - Din Djarin*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🎃 Kinktober Day 17 🎃</p><p>Requested: 9+33 with din🥰 / 9 AND 33 WITH DIN hohohoho</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: i received this prompt twice… i’m only going to write one for now but if you want another just lemme know</p><p>Warnings: Smut: strip tease, smutty softness</p><p>Pairing: Din Djarin/The Mandalorian x F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been planning this for weeks. And finally after stopping on an outer rim planet it was time to put this tantalizing plan into action.</p><p>The tension between you and Din had reached a breaking point. If he wasn’t going to man up and break the tension, you decided it was time for you to take matters into your own hands. You woke up this morning determined to crack Din Djarin’s resolve not to mess around with you.</p><p>You put on matching black lace underwear that you had bought for this particular occasion. You searched for the tightest possible pair of skinny jeans you could find and rolled them over your hips slowly, wiggling into them and buttoning them snugly on your hips. The shirt you chose was solid in the front, but see through in the back. You opted for no under shirt, deciding to torture Din a little more by revealing what was underneath, just within his reach.</p><p>You stepped out of the refresher and saw Din sprawled out on the bed, the one the two of you had shared last night, his legs crossed in front of him and his arms casually resting behind his head. He lazily turned his head to glance at you out of habit and started to say something. He did a double take as a tiny gasp escaped his lips and cracked through the modulator.</p><p>You walked over to where your bag was on the floor and bent over to put your things in it, making sure Din had a perfect view of your ass as you did so. “Fuck,” you heard from behind you and you knew your plan was going to work.</p><p>You picked up your bag and swung it over your shoulder. You turned to face Din, smiling at him. You could see a bulge in his jumpsuit which only made your smile grow.</p><p>“Ready to go?” you asked innocently as you looked at Din who had now gotten up from the bed and headed for the door.</p><p>“Yes.” came his tight reply.</p><p>“Oh okay!” You said brightly as you slipped by him heading out the door. As you passed him, you ran your hand down the length of his arm and allowed your breasts to gently graze him.</p><p>You swayed your hips as you walked out of the motel and into the little marketplace, heading back towards the Crest. Once you got inside after you had disengaged ground control and headed to your room, you dropped your bag on a chair in the corner. Din cleared his throat behind you.</p><p>You turned to see him standing in the doorway, his eyes racking over your body lustfully. “So, Y/N,” he started as he walked into your room. “What do you want to do tonight? I was thinking,” you effectively cut him off as you shoved him onto your bed. He bounced slightly, surprised by your force, but didn’t resist.</p><p>He sat back slightly as you approached him and placed one knee on each side of his thighs and gently rested on his lap. You could feel him getting hard simply by sitting on him. You smiled at him and you ran your hands along the nape of his neck and grazed his skin beneath his cowl. He leaned into your touch momentarily and then met your gaze under the helmet.</p><p>“I was thinking we have a little fun tonight,” you said suggestively.</p><p>He looked at you with a tilt of his helmet “What kind of fun?” He asked as he swallowed thickly. You ran your hands over his shoulders and down his chest, your hands brushing over the hard beskar.</p><p>“Striptease kind of fun,” you said as you stepped back on to the floor, looking down at him for approval.  </p><p>He looked up at you, eyebrows raised. “Oh really,” he said with a smirk on his face.  You turned around and grabbed the bottom of your shirt. You glanced over your shoulder at him, and he had placed his hands on the bed.</p><p>You slowly lifted your shirt over your head before you walked over to your holopad speaker and turned it on.  You selected the playlist you had created. Din smirked beneath the helmet at you as you turned back to face him in your skin tight jeans and bra.</p><p>You sauntered toward him and stepped up to him, nudging his knees apart so you could step between them. You ran your hands along his beskar cover chest and bent over so that your breasts were grazing his shoulder and whispered in his ear, knowing his helmet’s microphone would pick up your words, “just you and me tonight, Djarin.”</p><p>You winked as you pulled away, slowly fingering the button of your jeans. You turned, your back to him and began to tug your jeans over your hips. You bent over slightly so that your ass was practically on Din’s lap as you wiggled out of your skin tight jeans, kicking off your heels. You turned back to face Din, and he was breathing heavy, the bulge in his pants clearly wanting release. He’d removed his chest plate and his pauldrons, not wanting to waste time. </p><p>You straddled him again and reached for the bottom of his shirt, swiftly pulling it over his head. You took a sharp breath as you tossed his shirt in a corner. You’d seen him without a shirt before, you’d patched him more times than you could count, but there was something about the way his chest rose and fell at the sight of you that made your breathe catch in your throat.</p><p>He tilted his helmet mischievously at you as he placed his hands on your hips. You instinctively ran your hands across his chest, over his shoulders. You leaned close so that your breasts were in his face and said, “I’ll stop if you want to continue to ignore whatever is going on between us.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, and played with the soft curls that poked out beneath his helmet.</p><p>He moaned softly at your touch, before you pulled away and him in the eyes as he said, “like hell we’re stopping now.”</p><p>“Close your eyes.” he demanded. “Don’t open them.” You closed your eyes immediately, and no less than a second later you heard the hiss of his helmet being unlatched.</p><p>He grabbed your face in his hands and brought it to meet his, your lips crashing in a bruising kiss. Immediately your tongues were dancing together, causing you to involuntarily buck your hips, the wetness between your legs growing.</p><p>Din smiled against your mouth and said, “let me help you finish this striptease.” He reached back with practiced and skilled hands and undid your bra. You tossed your head back, keeping your fingers in his hair as he removed your bra and tossed it across the room. He latched on to one of your nipples and you let out a small mewl of delight. “Like that do you, mesh’la?” Din asked with a smile against your breast, gently nipping at the hardened nub.</p><p>He gently placed kisses across your chest. You pulled him into a hot, wet kiss as you fiddled with the button of his pants. You managed to get them undone  and stepped off of him as he lifted his hips, sliding both his jeans and boxers off in one fell swoop.</p><p>You quickly removed your lace underwear, no longer concerned with the striptease you didn’t finish. You got onto the bed and slowly crawled the length of him. You rested gently on him as he sat up your chests flush against each other. He kissed you hard, his tongue demanding to be satisfied. You gripped his shoulders tightly as you bucked your hips and tried to pull him closer. The feeling of his skin on yours was bliss.</p><p>He continued to kiss you as he gently rolled you over on to your back. He admired you for a moment before speaking. “You are just as perfect as I imagined,” he said kissing your neck sweetly. You pulled his lips to yours and he surprised you by lining his cock with your entrance and slowly sliding in, filling and stretching you completely.</p><p>“Din,” you moaned in pleasure, pulling his chest close to yours once more. You both lay there, breathing heavy, adjusting to this new intimate contact you’d never experienced together. You kept your eyes screwed shut, letting the lack of sight increase your other senses.</p><p>Slowly, Din pulled out, almost completely, only to gently slide back in again. His pace was slow and deliberate. Your pelvises crushed together each time he bucked into you. Your hips responded causing him to hit your sweet spot every time.</p><p>You tossed your head back and began to gently grind your hips against him as he palmed your breasts. You reached down for a kiss and he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, holding you close to him. He began to pound into you such passion, your face fell against his shoulder. You had to bite it to keep from screaming. His paced quickened as his hips crashed into you over and over, his cock bottoming out each time.</p><p>“Din, I’m almost there,” you warned, as you clung to him tightly your sweaty bodies only making the moment that much more intense. He flipped you over once more and with one snapping movement of his hips, thrust into with everything he had. This sent you both over the edge, your walls fluttering around his pulsing cock. His hot seed filled you to the brim as he reached between the two of you to rub your clit fiercely, causing you to buck your hips anew at the added pleasure.</p><p>He kissed your neck and collarbone as you rode out your high, screaming his name with each bolt of electricity that ran through you. Finally spent, Din’s weight fell against you and he kissed you sweetly.</p><p>“I love you, Din,” you confessed, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck.</p><p>“I know,” he said as he smiled against your skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Who's kinky Now - Agent Whiskey*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested:   18 + whiskey! (praise kink)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  I’m sorry this is late. The recent fire is Colorado burnt my grandparents home to the ground so it’s been a little chaotic getting them settled into my house. I will try to get back on schedule/track over the course of the coming week.</p><p>Warnings: Smut: praise kink, watching porn together, discussion of kinks, first time together, Switch!Whiskey, Switch!Reader</p><p>Pairing:   Agent Whiskey/Jack Daniels x Female!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who’s Kinky Now?*</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, Y/N, go grab your computer.”</p><p>   You scampered off to your office, glad that it seemed like you’d be doing something less physical.  Jack had been drilling you at every chance he got.  He’d probably just be teaching you a bit of coding, maybe some basic protection methods, you weren’t sure you didn’t know a ton about computers, you normally left all the tech stuff up to Ginger.  You grabbed your laptop out of your messenger bag, and walked quickly back to the library.  You sat it down on the table in front of Jack.</p><p>   ”So no offense, but why isn’t Ginger teaching me this? I thought she was the computer girl?”</p><p>   ”I know enough.  She might teach you more later, once she’s done working with Tequila and Absinthe.”</p><p>   You nodded, trusting Jack when he said that he knew what he was doing.  He opened up your laptop and was met with your password screen. “Good, well at least you’re doing that.  But…” he quickly typed in your password.  “You use the same password for everything, and I can’t count the number of times you’ve typed that thing in out in public, you gotta stop doing that.”  You blushed, you hadn’t realized Whiskey knew your password.  You were suddenly really glad that you regularly erased your browser history.</p><p>   ”Okay, so now that I’m in, let’s see how easy it is to find some stuff.” He clicked on the Firefox shortcut, and you started to get worried.  He clicked on preferences…and then security, and you got really worried.</p><p>   ”Jack what are you doing?”</p><p>   ”Showing you how easy it is for somebody to find all your passwords if you have them auto saved like this.”</p><p>   Uh-oh. </p><p>“All they’ll see is what sites I have saved passwords for, not the passwords them selves, right?”</p><p>   Jack shook his head, and clicked a button down at the bottom, suddenly all of your passwords showed on screen.  Your stomach dropped. </p><p>“Okay, Jack, I got it.  I’ll get them erased.”  You tried to reach for towards track pad and x out of the window, but Jack yanked the computer away.<br/>   ”No, no, Y/N, you gotta write all these down so that we can get them changed.”</p><p>   ”Fine, Jack… I’ll do it on my own, just-” you reached for the laptop again.</p><p>   He pulled it back again, and looked up at you suspiciously, and then grinned, “What don’t you want me to see, Y/N?”</p><p>   You blushed and looked away, “Nothing, I just- you’ve got a lot to teach me, and I can change them on my own.”</p><p>   Jack continued to look at you, smiling, “No, there’s something on here.  What is it?” He tilted his head, and eyed you jokingly, “You got some porn on here darlin’?”</p><p>   You blushed furiously, and did your best to look him in the eyes, “N-no.”</p><p>   ”You do!” he crowed.  “Little miss Moonshine’s got porn on her computer.   Man, I had you all wrong.  What’s your taste Y/N?” He turned back to your computer, and tried to start scrolling, but you grabbed his wrist.</p><p>   ”Jack, I-“</p><p>   He looked back at you still grinning like he was having the time of his life, “What?  Nothing to be ashamed of Y/N, tons of people like porn.”</p><p>   ”I know, I just-“</p><p>  He looked up at you, serious, for the first time since you’d brought him the computer.  “Moonshine sit.”  You couldn’t help but obey.  You sat back down in your chair.</p><p> “Good girl.  Now, I’m going to teach you a lesson.  If someone else, had found these passwords, it would have been so much worse than this, so I think a little embarrassment will be a good reminder not to be so careless.”  He started scrolling through the list, “Your bank account, undercover backstories and aliases… Do you realize how bad this could have been?”  You bit your lip, and tried not to cry, you’d never thought of it that way.</p><p>Jack reached over and tucked his fingers under your chin making you look up at him. “Hey, hey, I’m not mad, I just need you to remember that this is important.  It took me a year to stop saving my passwords when Ginger showed me this, I don’t want you to take that long,” he pulled back and looked at you, “Okay?” You nodded.   “Okay, good, now let’s see what else you’ve got on here.”</p><p>   “Whiskey, I get it you don’t have to-” he silenced you with a pointed look.  God, this was so embarrassing.</p><p>   ”Let’s see. You’ve got PornHub, pretty vanilla.  And, oh, you’ve got a D/S site,” he looked over at you and winked, your embarrassment deepen.  “What else, hmm…a sex toy website.”  He looked up at you practically beaming.  “Do you have any toys Moonshine?”    </p><p>   You bit your lip again and were about to lie, but Jack reached over the table and put his thumb on your lip, slowly pulling it out from between your teeth.  “See that?  That’s the next thing we gotta fix, you’ve got way to many tells for someone in this line of work.”  You blinked up at him, breathing heavily.</p><p>   ”Sorry, what?”</p><p>   He let his hand drop back to the computer, “Tells, tip offs that you’re lying.  You bite your lip when you’re either lying or trying not to speak.  You blush.  You stammer.  You are, quite frankly, a terrible liar.  And we’re gonna fix that.” He said, hitting the mute button on your computer and pushing it over to you.</p><p>   Job, he was just trying to teach how to do your job, you tried to tell yourself over and over.  Just because Jack found the fact that you had porn on your computer funny, didn’t mean anything.  Just because he was flirting a bit, didn’t mean he wanted you.  You just happened to be seeing the Jack that you’d always heard people talk about.  That was all. </p><p>You took the computer and looked at the two tabs he had pulled up.  He must have found your bookmarks, because he had one tab open to a favorite video of yours.  It was unfortunately for you, also one of the kinkier videos that you had favorited.  You clicked on the other tab expecting more porn, but instead found a series of pictures of cute baby animals.  You looked up at him confused.</p><p>   He smirked, “Like I said, we’re going to work on your poker face.  Now a big part of a good poker face, is believing the lie yourself.  Pretend that whatever you’re lying about is the truth, it’s going to be easier that way.  Got it?”</p><p>   ”Yeah, but-” you glanced back to the computer screen, “What am I supposed to do with this?”</p><p>   He leaned in, resting his elbows on the table, and said in a low voice, “You are going to scroll through those adorable animal pictures, or watch that kinky little porn video you favorited, and I’m going to guess which one you are doing.”  You shuddered, this felt really kinky. “If you can trick me one time, just once, we’ll stop.  Otherwise, Ginger’s gonna come up from the basement to find you watching some very interesting videos.”</p><p>   Your eyes widened.  For some reason, the threat of being caught made you feel all the more aroused.  You shifted uncomfortably in your seat and nodded.  “Okay, I guess just start?”</p><p>   ”Whenever you’re ready sweetheart.”  You resisted the urge to squirm when Jack called you sweetheart.  You looked down  at your screen largely to have an excuse to stop looking at Jack.  You figured you’d start off easy with the baby animals.  You clicked on the tab and started scrolling, trying to keep any emotion out of your face. </p><p>“Animals,” Jack said simply. </p><p>You looked up at him surprised and he reached over and smoothed a thumb over the side of your mouth.  “The corners of your lips go down when you’re suppressing a smile, don’t do that.” </p><p>You nodded, and looked back at the screen.  You continued to scroll through the baby animals, focusing on keeping your mouth relaxed. </p><p>“Animals again, Y/N.  Keep the corners of your eyes relaxed, you squint slightly when you think something’s cute.”  You nodded and continued to look at the cute page.  “Animals, Y/N you can’t stay there all day, go look at the porn.  There’s a reason I put it there.  Out in the field you’ve got high stakes, your embarrassment at watching porn in front of me is going to mimic that.”  You looked up at him, and blinked, you hadn’t thought about it that way. </p><p>“Go,” he said pointing to the laptop.  As always with Jack, you obeyed. </p><p>You bit your lip and clicked the tab open.  Before you could really start watching, Jack’s hand was on your face again, pulling on your lip, “Stop it, Y/N.”  Was it just you, or was his voice huskier than normal?  You put it out of your head, took a deep breath and returned your eyes to the screen.  You did your best not to bite or press your lips together.  Your breathing immediately quickened, this video always got you going for some reason.</p><p>“Breathing,” Jack gently admonished, “Even out your breathing.”  You started taking deep, deliberate breaths through your nose. </p><p>“Better,” Jack said.  Your eyes dilated.  “Oh, look at the praise kink on you,” Jack teased.  You clicked over to the animals, you couldn’t take any more of this.  The video, watching it in front of Jack… Jack teasing you, fuck!  You were so wet, you just wanted to go back to your room and take care of yourself.  </p><p>   Jack sighed, “Animals.  You gotta stick with this, Y/N.”  You obediently switched back over to the porn a few moments later, which he immediately guessed.  After about a minute you went back to the animals, and Jack instantly knew.  You weren’t sure how long you continued on like this, but it felt like a lifetime.   After a while it occurred to you maybe you could use your weakness as a strength.  You clicked over to the animals, but in your mind’s eye, imagined the porn, which quickly morphed into you imagining that you were fucking Jack.      </p><p>   ”Dammit, Y/N, you just backslid by a mile. Porn,” he declared, “What happened that time?”</p><p>   You clicked out of both windows, closed your laptop, and smiled up at Jack.  He got it immediately, “You didn’t backslide.”</p><p>You shook your head.  “That was animals.”  You continued to smile.  He held his hand up for a high five, “That’s my girl!  That was convincing.  Good, very good.  Alright, let me just go and see how Ginger’s doing with Tequila and Absinthe, and I’ll take you down to the range if we have time.”</p><p>  You nodded, still happy that you’d pulled one over on Jack.  As you sat in the library, waiting for Jack to come back, what Jack had just discovered about you finally started to sink in.  Jack knew you were kinky now.  And he’d taken it in stride, which was good.  He had not immediately jumped your bones like a part of you had hoped he would, which was bad.  But you supposed there were worse things.  However, that was hard to believe when you felt like you were going to explode with horniness already, and Jack was about to go do some weapons work with you.  But, much like a good poker face, the ability to wield a variety of weapons was imperative in this field.  This was stuff you had to learn, it wasn’t Jack’s fault that you were kinky as hell.</p><p>  The sound of Jack bounding up the stairs broke you out of your reverie.  He popped his head around the corner.  “Okay, looks like Tequila and Absinthe are taking longer than Ginger thought, so she says she’s just get one more piece set up and then she’ll do the rest tomorrow.  So I say we go down to the range, get you comfortable with a pistol, and then go to bed.  How’s that sound?”</p><p>   What else could you say?  “Yeah, sure, sounds good.”  You followed Jack through the bunker to the range. You grabbed some ear and eye protection walked through the double doors.  </p><p>   ”Man I love that we have one of these,” Jack said, genuinely pleased.  He walked over to the table full of pistols and looked them over.  He grabbed one of the smaller ones and walked back to you.  “How about this: 9mm, Smith and Wesson, good for the road, doesn’t have much of a kick to it.  Look good to you?”  You took the gun from him and held it in your hands.  You’d only been taught how to use long range guns at this point, so the pistol felt foreign to you.  But you felt like you could grip it easily, and you figured that was a good place to start, so you nodded. </p><p>“Okay,” Jack replied and took the gun back.  He went over to the ammunition table, and grabbed some 9mm bullets.  He walked back to you and guided you, with a hand on your lower back, over to one of the counters.  He set the gun and the ammunition down.  “First thing’s first, I’m gonna teach you how to stand.”  He showed you the proper stance himself, and then stood behind you and helped position your hips and feet, making small adjustments until he deemed you perfect.  Next he showed you how to hold the unloaded gun.  He fitted his arms along the outside of yours, and helped get all of your fingers in the correct position along the gun’s handle and trigger.  </p><p>   You knew he was speaking the whole time, but you didn’t hear a word he said, because when he first started to position you, all you could focus on was how good it felt to have him touching you.  And then, right around the time you started to get your wits back, you’d realized that there was something digging into your backside.</p><p> Was Jack hard?</p><p> You pushed back against him experimentally under the pretense of adjusting your stance, and Jack huffed out a breath against your ear.  He was!   Was he just as turned on as you were by everything that had happened today?  You turned your head to look up at him, and suddenly he stopped talking.  You couldn’t take it any more.  You had no brain cells left to think about possible consequences or how you might have read him wrong.  You simply didn’t care.  You kissed him.  </p><p>   Apparently that was all Jack had been waiting for, because he immediately sat the gun down on the counter next to you, and took your face in his hands.  While clearly passionate, Jack was surprisingly gentle. You turned your hips to face him and smoothed your hands over his chest.  When he bit your lip lightly, you fisted his shirt in your hands and moaned.  He smiled against your mouth before pushing back in to kiss you.  You weren’t sure how long you stayed like that, just kissing, but you would have been happy to stay there kissing Jack for the rest of your life.  Luckily Jack regained enough of his wits to make sure that the two of you got further than that before doomsday.  His hands left your face, and you made a whimper of protest, but refused to stop kissing him.  Jack didn’t seem in a hurry to stop either as he used your upper thighs to lift you onto the counter, and didn’t remove his lips from yours during the whole transfer.</p><p>  You immediately wrapped your legs around Jack’s hips, and ground your core against him.  Thank god!  You’d been dying for some simple friction all damn day.  You ran your hands from Jack’s chest all the way up to his hair and tugged.  Jack broke away from your mouth with a groan.  You were panting heavily but still found the breath to say, “Who’s kinky now?” </p><p>You tugged at his hair again and he pushed his hips toward yours.  He reached up and yanked a handful of your hair in retaliation, you moaned loudly and arched your back.</p><p>    “Looks like it’s still you,” he replied.  He leaned in and started kissing your neck.   His started running his hands along the outside of your thighs, all the way up to your hips and then back down again.  You whimpered and pushed your core towards him again.  He chuckled.  “Atta girl.  You all riled up for Daddy?”</p><p>   ”Oh god, Jack!” you groaned, biting your lip and really bucking against him.</p><p>   Jack bit your neck and squeezed your hips, grinding against you.  “That another kink of yours?”</p><p>   ”Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>   ”Fuck, mmm, so good, little girl.”  His thumbs slipped under your shirt and started caressing your skin.</p><p>   ”Please,” you couldn’t believe you were begging already.  “Please, Jack.”</p><p>   You felt him smile against your neck, before pulling away so he could take your shirt off.  Slowly.  So fucking slowly.  His big hands pushed your shirt up over your stomach, over your breasts, and after what felt like ages, completely off your body.  Jack eyes burned into yours the entire time.  You whimpered, torn between begging him to rip the damn thing off, and not wanting him to stop what he was doing.  Once your shirt was off, he dove back in to kiss you again.  At some point while you were making out, he got your bra off too, but you had no fucking clue when because his mouth was amazing.  You realized what had happened when you felt the rough fabric of Jack’s shirt rubbing against you.   You pushed into him, wanting more.  Clearly Jack got the message, because his hands came up to cup your breast.  God, that felt good.  He pinched one of your nipples and you couldn’t hold back a moan.  </p><p>   Jack pulled back to look at you.  “Beautiful,” he said, looking at you in a glazed sort of way.</p><p>   Normally you’d be very flattered, but right now it was hard to think of anything other than the fact that Jack was wearing a shirt, and that was wrong.  You impatiently reached for the hem, and with far less finesse than Jack, all but ripped his shirt off.  You started to reach for his belt next, but Jack stopped you, gently grabbing your wrists.  </p><p>“Whoa, easy tiger, let’s take a minute,” he said smiling at you.  How the fuck was he so composed?  You may have said that aloud, because he responded.  “I’m not, okay, I’ve just got a better poker face,” he said.  “C’mere,” he cradled your face in his hands again, “I’ve want you, so much.  There’s so much I want to do with you…to you,” his eyes traced your body, “I never thought I’d have this with you.  I’d like to slow down a bit for our first time.”</p><p>   You nodded, reaching out to place your hand over his heart.  It was so easy to forget how sweet Jack was.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I’d like that.  There’s that bedroom down the hallway, you wanna go over there?”</p><p>   ”Sounds like a good idea.”</p><p>   He stepped away and you hopped off the counter. As you walked with Jack, a question occurred to you, “Jack why did you think you’d never have this with me?”</p><p>   ”Oh, well,” he looked a bit sheepish, “I kinda thought you were a virgin.”</p><p>   ”Oh.”</p><p>   ”I mean, nothing against virgins it’s just, you being a new agent, devirginizing you didn’t seem like the best idea.  Even if you were interested, which I didn’t think you were.”</p><p>   You laughed.  “So me being experienced, not a bad surprise?”</p><p>   ”No, very much not a bad surprise.”</p><p>   ”And the kinks?” you asked, still more nervous about that part than you’d like to admit.</p><p>   ”You’re kidding me, Y/N.  The kinks are the best part.  They’re- you’re,” he seemed to get a little tongue tied as he remembered all the kinks there were to try with you.</p><p>   ”Awesome?” you supplied, smiling at his enthusiasm.  He turned to face you.  You had reached the door to the bedroom.</p><p>   ”Awesome,” he agreed nodding.  He leaned in and kissed you tenderly.  Then he started to say, “But tonight I want-“</p><p>   ”I know. Slow.”</p><p>   Jack smiled down at you, and if his smile went slightly watery at the mention of love, neither of you said anything about it.  He simply leaned down to kiss you, and walked you backwards into the bedroom.   After a moment, Jack pulled back.  He picked you up and carried you, bridal style, over to stand next to the bed. </p><p>In the dim lighting, Jack looked more attractive than ever, and you had to push down your natural instinct to get impatient again.  He slowly knelt in front of you, and you had a brief flash of Jack kneeling before you as your sub, hands tied behind his back, collar around his throat.  You shivered, and of course Jack noticed.  He grinned up at you wickedly.</p><p> “A switch,” he said with one eyebrow raised, “That’s not something you see everyday.”   Your heart dropped, Jack must just be a dom, you thought.  Oh well, you couldn’t expect to match up on everything.</p><p> “Good thing us two switches found each other,” he continued.</p><p>   ”Really?” you asked, almost giddy.</p><p>   Jack laughed at your excitement.  Suddenly he smoothed his hands up your legs, and smoldered up at you, “Yes, mistress.” </p><p>Fuck.  Me.  That was hot. </p><p>He grinned cheekily at what must have been a very gratified look on your face, “Another day?” he continued, kissing his way up the inside of your leg.  You couldn’t seem to find your words so you settled for nodding vigorously.  Jack’s hands made their way up to the button of your shorts.  He slowly pulled down your zipper, and then, with that same leisurely attitude that had been killing you all night, he pulled your shorts down your legs.</p><p> Once they were off, Jack started kissing your upper thighs.  Your hands went down to his broad shoulders and started tracing light patterns.  Taking his sweet time, Jack got closer and closer to your clothed pussy.  After what felt like a lifetime, he pressed a small kiss to your clit through your underwear.  You couldn’t take much more of this.  “Jack, off, please,” you finally stuttered out after his third kiss.</p><p>   Jack gave you a small lick before saying, “Anything you like, Y/N.”  Jesus, apparently Jack was a huge tease, that was going to be trouble down the line.  Maybe he’d be the first dom that was capable of teaching you patience.  Alternatively, maybe you’d kill him if he didn’t take your panties off quicker!   Finally he got your panties off, and when it looked like he was going to go back to slowly and methodically teasing you, you immediately whimpered.  “Please, Jack.  Please, I can’t.”</p><p>   Jack nodded, and without any further acknowledgment of your request, pushed onto the bed, slung both your legs over his shoulders and buried himself face first in your pussy.</p><p> “Oh fuck!” you gasped out, clutching a hand in his hair. </p><p>“Oh, fuck, Jack!”  His tongue.  Oh, god his tongue.  How the hell did he find your clit so fast?  He lapped at it consistently and quickly, and it was honestly the best thing you’d ever felt.  One of his hands came around to hold your hips down, while the fingers of the other began to circle your entrance.  You were cursing up a storm using word combinations that you weren’t even sure made sense.  Fuck that felt good.</p><p> Jack slowly slipped one finger inside you, and suddenly you were very glad of his strong hand on your hip.  Otherwise you might have broken his nose with how hard you would have bucked up.  He slowly added another finger and began pumping them in and out of you.  By this point you didn’t think you were saying anything other than “Jack,” and “Please.” </p><p>After a few mind blowing moments, he added a third.  The stretch felt so good in combination with his tongue that you all but saw stars.  Breathing heavily, you decided that you needed to see Jack like this before you came. With great effort, you lifted your head from the mattress to look down at him.</p><p>   What you saw was, without a sliver of doubt, the most erotic thing you’d ever seen.  Jack had noticed your shift in position and looked up at you.  His gorgeous, brown eyes, his tongue working away at you, your hand in his hair, it was almost too much to take in.  And then.  And then.  He winked at you at the same time that he curled his fingers into your g-spot.   Detonation. </p><p>You didn’t stand a chance.  You went rigid and arched back into the mattress, cumming harder than you ever had in your life.  You were sure that you were yelling something, but you weren’t sure what. </p><p>Oh god.  Oh god.  Oh god.</p><p> It felt so good.  You didn’t think it’d ever end.  You didn’t want it to.  But slowly, very slowly, you came back down to earth.  You gradually became aware of Jack gently licking you through your aftershocks as he eased his fingers out of you.  “Good?” he asked, less cockily than you would have expected.</p><p>   ”Fuck,” was all you were able to answer, breathing as though you had just run a marathon.</p><p>   That was enough for Jack, who stuck his fingers in his mouth, and hummed contentedly.   </p><p>“Jack,” you said softly, “I need you.”  Jack’s eyes darkened immediately.  </p><p>   He stood slowly.  He toed off his shoes before starting to undo his belt.  You sat up abruptly.</p><p> “No,” you said, “Let me.”</p><p> It was Jack’s turn to look down on you, as you slowly undid his belt and the zipper and button of his jeans.  Going slowly for Jack’s sake, but still impatient, you slid his pants and boxer briefs off together.  You bit your lip as you looked at Jack in his naked glory for the first time.   He truly was a work of art.  You put your hand on his cock and started to pump slowly.  Jack’s head fell back and he groaned.  There was already precum leaking from the tip of his penis.  You darted out your tongue to lick it off, intending to suck Jack next, but a hand on your head stopped you before you could. </p><p>“No,” Jack said in a gravely voice, “Not right now, I won’t last.”</p><p>   With reluctance you sat back, feeling disappointed until Jack said, “I wanna be inside you.”   Finally.  Jack leaned down to kiss you, and you scooted back until you were in the middle of the bed.  Jack crawled onto the bed after you until he was hovering over you.  You kissed again and he lined himself up asking, “You ready?”</p><p>   You looked up at him, with his questioning green eyes, and the freckles that you could see so clearly from this distance, and said, “Yes, Jack.”  You’d never wanted anything more.  He kissed you again before, surprisingly, pulling back.  He watched your face, eyes roaming from your mouth to your cheeks to your eyes, as he pushed himself into you. </p><p>You tried to watch his face too, watch the pleasure take him, but the moment that he joined the two of you, you couldn’t keep your eyes open.  You threw your head back and clutched his shoulders.  Jack felt so good, so right.  Soon he was completely inside you, and after giving you a moment to adjust, he started thrusting.  “Y/N,” Jack murmured, over and over, like your name was a curse and prayer all in one.</p><p>   You forced your eyes open.  You wanted to look at him.  Seeing Jack’s face as he worked himself over you was, quite literally a revelation. </p><p>“Fuck you’re good at that,” he murmured, scooting down a little further, rolling so he could capture your lips in a bruising kiss. “Such a good girl.”</p><p>You were never going to leave this man, you realized.  You could never imagine a day when you wouldn’t want to see this exact face.  Your poker face must have continued to be terrible because suddenly Jack was saying, “I know, I know.” </p><p>“Always such a well behaved girl,” he commented, looking up at you with dark eyes, and a curtain of hair falling over his face.</p><p>He kissed you lightly on the lips, and then your cheek, and then your forehead.  He showered your face with kisses as he continued to leisurely roll himself inside of you.  Finally his lips landed on yours again.  Your kiss which started slow and loving turned slowly into passionate and almost desperate.  Jack’s hips picked up the pace, and you felt yourself approaching the edge again.  </p><p>   Jack dropped his head to the crook of your neck and you could feel him panting out heavy breaths against your skin.  You weren’t doing much better.  Having Jack this close to you, his chest against yours, his hips, his arms, having him inside you, it was more than just touching, you hadn’t felt this kind of connection in a long time.</p><p>He was grunting along with his strokes, leaning forward to spread one hand over your belly. “You feel that?” he asked, his voice directly in your ear, and you moaned into the pillow, letting it fall from your mouth. “Feel how big my cock is inside you? Filling you up, bulging that belly out?”</p><p>You ran a hand up to Jack’s hair, while the other clutched at his back.  You began to make small, breathy sounds against next to Jack’s ear.  Hearing the neediness in your sounds, Jack put his weight onto one forearm, so that his other hand could sneak down between your bodies to rub at your clit. </p><p>Your cries immediately increased in urgency.  His name along with god’s started to get thrown into the mix.  Jack seemed to be nearing his end as well.  His hips had started to lose some of their rhythm and he was making his own small punched out sounds against your neck.  It was him groaning out your name that finally put you over the edge.  You pushed your body impossibly closer to his, clinging to him like your life depended on it. </p><p>You yelled out Jack’s name so loudly that if you were in your right mind you would have worried about damaging his hearing.  You felt the pleasure pulse out from your core where you were fluttering around Jack’s shaft, out to the very tips of your fingers.   Moments later, triggered by your walls pressing down on his cock, Jack came with a low, long groan of your name.  </p><p>  You both stayed there for a beat, breathing heavily, and waiting to come back down.   When Jack did, he gingerly rolled off you and laid on his back.  He pulled you along with him so that you ended up with your front molded to his side, and your head on his chest.  You threw your arm over his stomach and closed your eyes. </p><p>You felt completely fucked out.</p><p> Your eyes were shut, and you were on the edge of sleep in under a minute.   Just before you were about to slip into dreamland, you heard a soft, “Love you.”  But come morning, you couldn’t remember if you’d really heard that or if it was simply a dream.  Oh well, you could always ask Jack when you woke him up for round two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Be Quiet - Javier Pena*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: For kinktober, how about javi and 39 (having to be quiet)? 💜</p><p>Warnings: Smut: oral (female receiving), language</p><p>Pairing:  Javier Peña x F!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesus Christ, Javi,” you gasped. “You need to stop. Steve’s in the next room, he’ll hear us.”</p><p>Not that you wanted him to stop, but the walls in this motel were especially thin, the adjoining door didn’t close all the way, and Steve was a notoriously light sleeper. And you had a tendency to be, well, loud during sex. Really loud. Especially if Javier continued moving in the direction he was moving.</p><p>“Like I give a shit,” Javi mumbled, pushing your shirt up, exposing your stomach, his lips warm and soft as they moved over your skin.</p><p>“I spent the entire fucking day watching you traipse around in that short skirt, imaging all the different ways I could make you scream. Trust me, this is happening.” He slid down your body until his head was between your legs, his hands on the insides of your thighs, pushing them open with one hand while he shoved the offending skirt up around your waist.</p><p>He slid his nose along the edge of your panties on your inner thigh, his huge hands caressing the backs of your knees, groaning low in the back of his throat. He opened his mouth, nudging at your still covered pussy with his lips and tongue.</p><p>“Damn, sweetheart, you’re already so wet for me,” he moaned, lapping at your cunt through the thin cotton of your underwear. “I can’t wait to taste you.” He sat up on his knees and pulled off your panties, dropping them to the floor before leaning over you, flicking his tongue back and forth over your clit, drawing a loud gasp from you.</p><p>“Javier, seriously, you have to stop,” you protested. “I won’t be able to stay quiet.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t want you to stay quiet, hermosa,” he chuckled.</p><p>Another flick, another loud gasp, your legs falling open despite your protests.</p><p>Javi’s mouth and hands were back on your thighs, caressing them, kneading them, biting them, sucking them. He slid his hands up your legs and nibbled at your outer lips before using his fingers to spread them open and slip his tongue deep inside you. He nuzzled your clit with his nose as he lapped at your entrance, humming in satisfaction.</p><p>You couldn’t stop the salacious moan of pleasure that erupted from your mouth as Javier worked his magic, his mouth doing things to you that completely tore you apart. He slid his hands under your ass, lifting you closer to those sinful lips.</p><p>You pulled one of the pillows on the bed over your face, desperately trying to muffle any sounds you might make, fully aware of where this was going, what was going to happen. Javi loved getting you off like this, loved the sounds you made, the way you tasted, the way you smelled, he loved everything about tongue fucking you. He’d said as much and the way he would fuck you into the mattress after he’d ate you out made it quite clear that he enjoyed it as much as you did.</p><p>When Javi’s tongue swiped over that one spot guaranteed to make you scream, that was exactly what you did; you let loose a scream loud enough to wake up half the motel.</p><p>“Yes, fuck, yes, right there,” you cried out. You squirmed down on his face, your hips gyrating, one hand on the back of his head, the other holding the pillow over your face, muffling your screams of pleasure.</p><p>You came, hard, whimpering needily as Javi coaxed you through your orgasm, his fingers digging into your hips, his tongue so deep inside of you that his face was pressed flush against you, his head moving from side to side as he got you off over and over again.</p><p>You were just coming down from your third orgasm when there was a loud pounding on the wall just on the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Jesus Christ you two, give it a rest!” Steve hollered.</p><p>You groaned, your body going limp as Javi pulled away and sat up, wiping an arm over his chin, a satisfied smirk on his stupid face.</p><p>“Oops,” he laughed. “Guess Steve heard us.” He crawled up the bed, stopping every few inches to kiss you - your hip, the inside of your elbow, your breasts, your neck, and across your jaw. “I guess we’ll just have to try to be a little quieter, huh?”</p><p>“Fuck you Javi.” you laughed.</p><p>If Steve’s face the next morning was any indication, you didn’t succeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Back to Business - Paz Vizsla**</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🎃 Kinktober Day 20 🎃</p><p>    Requested:  paz vizla and 44!!! i want paz to fuck me til i’m sobbing, telling me how good i’m taking him, how pretty i look, just sobbing about how good he feels etc 🥴 (Dacryphilia (Crying))</p><p>Warnings: Dom!Paz, Sub!Female!Reader, Smut: overstimulation, crying (but the good kind), big dick!Paz</p><p>A/N: Paz brings out a dark and dirty side of me and I’m not sure if that scares me or not … maybe it should</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think you’re funny, little girl?” he growled at you, the modulator in his helmet making his words much darker than they really were.</p><p>Growing wet at the gravel in his voice, you looked down at the floor before answering, “No, sir.”</p><p>“You sure seemed to while we were sitting there with my Alor.”</p><p>You peeked up at him trying to look as innocent as possible. Using your better judgement, you decided not to answer, figuring you’d just get yourself into more trouble if you did.</p><p>Paz walked over to your closet and hung his cape up carefully, placing his blaster on the top of the dresser carefully. You risked a glance up and saw he still had his back to you, undoing his armor with purpose. Before you could return your eyes to the ground he looked over his shoulder, “What do you think you’re starting at?”</p><p>A whimper escaped your lips as you went back to starting hard at the floor, “I was watching you sir, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“How are you supposed to wait for me when you’re in trouble?”</p><p>You frowned, upset with yourself at the disappointment in his voice, you were frequently a brat on purpose to bring on these fun power exchanges, but you did truly hate actually disappointing him once you were in the headspace. “On my knees, sitting back, hands in my lap, eyes to the floor.”</p><p>“Exactly. I’m glad you remembered and have corrected yourself. I’ll forgive that slip up, but that doesn’t excuse your bratty behavior earlier.”</p><p>His hand was soft against your cheek and he pulled your face up gently so you were gazing into his visor. You saw his undershirt had been removed and that he had picked something up and brought it over to you.</p><p>“Safe words?”</p><p>“Yavin for slow down or pause, Coruscant for stop.” You responded instantly, having them ready right away at these moments. For you this check in was the solidification of your transition into submissive mode and felt yourself sink further into your headspace.</p><p>“Very good.” Paz’s voice was stern and held power within it.</p><p>He dexterous hands wrapped the tie around your head, covering your eyes, and secured it carefully. He was always so sure not to get your hair tangled up in it.</p><p>“You’re gonna show me you can be a good girl, right?” he asked.</p><p>*</p><p>Your back was curved, one of Paz’s hands clamped around your mouth to keep your screams at bay, while the other rested on your lower stomach just below your navel, where he could feel the swell of his cock bulging against his hand. Tears were streaming down your face while your eyes were rolled to the back of your head. You were in pure bliss with Paz’s massive cock plummeting into you at an astonishing pace from behind, not once faltering.</p><p>You let out a loud scream that managed to slipped through his hands just as he buried himself deep inside you until the blunt head of his cock was pushing on your cervix. It was a mix of pain and intense pleasure that had your legs quivering.</p><p>“Mmm, someone likes that,” Paz snickered, forcing the rest of his length inside of you. It felt like he was going to break through your cervix, and just the thought of it drove you mad, causing more tears of pleasure to stream down your flushed cheeks.</p><p>He plunged in and out of you mercilessly, allowing the electricity to heat up your entire body, not a finger or toe left out. The searing euphoria was all consuming, making you feel like you were on fire and freezing cold all at once. You knew what (who) was to come very, very, soon… a body shattering orgasm that would for sure last a while. Only Paz knew how to coax it out of you. Making you body tremble for minutes, everything too sensitive to the touch.</p><p>“You’re close aren’t you pretty girl?” he whispered, slowing down his strokes but adding more power to each thrust.</p><p>Maker, he was going to break you. If not now, eventually he would.</p><p>His sweet love making was just as stimulating as the rough sex he’d occasionally give you, but when ever he did, it was like his goal was to ruin you. Ruin every man that ever tried to compete, but realistically, there was no other competition. Paz had ruined all men for you the moment you met. Charm, intimidatingly good looks - armor wise, strength, and not to mention… he was one hell of a hunter, and a good man. He was damn near perfect.</p><p>“Such a pretty girl, taking my cock like you were made for me to ruin.”</p><p>When he finally released his hand from your mouth, you gave out shrilling scream that echoed through the entire ship, finally able to release some sort of tension. From then on, you couldn’t stop. You yelled with every drive, and when his rough agile fingers found your sensitive clit, your screams turned to wails that could rival that of a loth cat in heat. It was all too good—overwhelming. The over stimulation crashed down on you as you fell silent, your screams probably at an octave that only dogs could hear.</p><p>Paz grunted shamelessly as your pussy gripped and milked his cock, pulling his own orgasm out of him. Even has he came deep inside you, he held your body tight and firm against his as you shook with elation. Every dramatic twitch matched the throb of your walls clenching around him.</p><p>For Paz it was like heaven on earth. No woman had ever made him feel this good, clamped around him so tight, nor made him feel so alive in moments like these. If he wasn’t a Mandalorian - raised by the covert, you’d be the girl he’d bring home to meet his parents.</p><p>“Fuck,” you managed to say between labored breaths. “Fuck,” you moaned again, body still tingling with the sensation.</p><p>“Always so fucking sensitive,” he growled, pinching your nipples between his fingers. “Always so fucking tight.”</p><p>You were never that sensitive. Sex before Paz was vanilla in comparison. Maybe not even vanilla, just plain ice. Sex before Paz was flavorless. But ever since you got a taste, your body reacted in ways you never knew were possible. It was almost as if he’d bewitched you somehow and some way. He was intoxicating.</p><p>“Only with you,” you admitted.</p><p>You were going to say something else when Paz let you drop to the mattress, falling onto your stomach. You let out a soft whimper when he pulled out. Paz watched you still trying to catch your breath, you back beaded with sweat. He bit his bottom lip, not wanting to wait any longer. He was needy and already painfully hard. Suddenly, the world was a blur and you found yourself laying on your back, legs spread open wide. Your eyes met darkness of his visor, and his glistening cock already up in attention.</p><p>Your lips parted in awe. How he managed to get hard so quickly was beyond you, but you were willing to take him on again, even if you knew your body wasn’t fully recovered. If he fucked you now, you were certain that you wouldn’t last long at all, most likely going to come within seconds, a minute maybe, if you had the strength to hold it back.</p><p>“Ready for more?” He questioned.</p><p>“Yes, please,” you practically begged.</p><p>And without wasting any more precious time, he went back to business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Clean - Din Djarin*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: Kinktober Din with 18, dealers choice for something dirty, and 40 because we are feral for Din in this house but also ✨ soft ✨ (thank you 🥺💛) (praising, my choice: shower sex, aftercare)</p><p>Warnings: smut: shower sex, praising, aftercare</p><p>Pairing:  Din Djarin/ The Mandalorian x F!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck Din Djarin.</p><p>Like… literally fuck him.</p><p>That’s all you wanted to do. He’d taken you in to help care for the Kid and somewhere along the way your fear of him being a bounty hunter turned into a maddening lust for him and you weren’t sure how to handle living with him.</p><p>You’d give anything to be able to just walk into his bedroom one night and let him have his way with you. You wanted to feel his large hands on your body, feel the way his he stretched you open. You wanted him so bad but wouldn’t do a damn thing about it.</p><p>At least, you wouldn’t do anything purposefully. One day it started as not putting the note on the door that said one of you was showering. Then you started leaving it open a crack, only a touch but enough so that Din could wander in accidentally if he wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>One day Din did wander in accidentally and it all got so much more real.</p><p>“Oh, shit. Sorry. The sign wasn’t up,” said Din, just on the other side of the shower curtain.</p><p>“It’s okay,” you said back a little too happily. You expected him to walk out but then you realized, you’d told him not five minutes ago that you were going to take a shower.</p><p>He knew and he came in anyways. That cocky son of a bitch.</p><p>“Wait, Din?” you asked, feigning innocence even though you knew he was still in there.</p><p>“Yeah?” he asked, his voice a little low.</p><p>“Can you hand me my soap, the blue one that foams all up?” you asked. You heard Din fumble about for a minute, expecting him to hand you the bottle. Not present his hand cupping a bunch of it behind the curtain.</p><p>“Here you go,” he said, his arm collecting beads of water as it rained down on him. You took his wrist between both of yours, making a daring move and twisting it so the substance fell off and to the bottom of the shower.</p><p>“Whoops,” you said. “Maybe you should get in here and help. You’re better at handling that stuff.”</p><p>You barely had the time to hear his clothes hit the ground before Din’s hand was on the shower curtain, your lusty gaze falling closed to respect him.</p><p>“I should really handle the soap,” he said, holding the bottle and squeezing a generous amount in his hand. He spun you around so your back is to him, watching as his long arms rested on top of your shoulders, spreading the substance between his hands. He took a step closer and you could feel how hard he was, how fucking big he must have been.</p><p>You pulled your hair around to your front, exposing your back as you felt Din ghost over the blank canvas before him. He pressed his hand gently to the spot between your shoulder blades, the soap dripping down your spine making you shudder. His other hand found the trail it had made and a single finger climbed back up, collecting the substance and almost making you moan.</p><p>“Your skin is so soft,” he murmured, his lips close to your ear. As he stopped teasing and started to rub into your shoulders, you nodded, feeling your head hit his chest. It was odd enough to have someone else scrubbing you up. Odder still to feel the callous of Din’s hands slicked up, rough and smooth, all in one motion.</p><p>“You’re perfect, you know that?” he said suddenly, making you shiver despite the heat radiating from the hot water washing over the two of you.</p><p>His hands worked wonders on the parts of you that were sore or tired, so much so you almost forgot how turned on you were. Din’s right hand was on your hip, silently waiting for permission, his left under your rib cage, rubbing soapy circles into the flesh there.</p><p>“Don’t stop before we get to the good part,” you said, placing a hand on his wrists and moving them where they wanted to go.</p><p>“I thought this was the good part,” he said, his long fingers somehow lighter with their touches as they rubbed over your most sensitive areas. You wanted to say something back but Din’s movements were sending you over the edge of good and into the territory of fucking needing it from him right now. His hand kneading your breast gave a little squeeze as you clenched your thighs around the hand that was teasing your folds.</p><p>“That’s a shame.” he mutters in an almost disapproving way.</p><p>For a moment, you were frozen. Was he really not going to do this? After how far you’d already gone?</p><p>“You’re covered in all this soap. How are we supposed to make it back to my bed without making a mess?” he said with a smile. He could feel you exhale the breath you’d been holding as you moved away him from you and took a step forward, letting the water hit you and run down every curve of your body as you turned around to face his direction.</p><p>Din took a large step forward and had your back hitting the shower wall, his hands under your ass, hiking you up so you could wrap your arms around his neck. He slid in one long and easy motion, your body more than ready for him. The contrast of the cold tile on your back and hot water raining down had you leaning forward to pull him into a dirty kiss.</p><p>“Feels really good,” he sighed.</p><p>Din was powerful but let you have the control, his hips falling into a rhythm to match what your tongue was doing in his mouth. You dug a hand into the back of his hair, a groan erupting from Din as he rutted into you hard. You did it again and found him have the same reaction, his pace increasing as he knew he no longer needed to go slow.</p><p>“Perfect little cunt,” he whispered, thrusting with abandon</p><p>The constant water on your skin was a nice feeling, like Din was tickling every inch of your body as he clawed into your hips with a bruising force, trying to go deeper with every thrust. The slapping sound of your bodies coming together reverberated off the shower walls, a steady beat filling the air.</p><p>“Fuck, I’ve wanted this from the moment I saw you,” he said against your lips, a low primal growl rumbling through him. “You in those little shorts you wear to bed, those too short shirts that show everything off, those too baggy ones that hide it all away…I’ve been dreading the day you bring home a guy.”</p><p>“Don’t need to bring one home when one already lives with me,” you said, arching your back, feeling the pressure in you build up rapidly. Din chuckled for a moment before his breath was ragged once more. His rhythm fell away as he rolled and thrust hard, hands pulling you down to take more. You squeezed your already shut eyes even tighter as you suddenly came, tensing around him as Din’s own orgasm hit him.</p><p>“Fuck!” Din growls as he pushes his entire cock back into you. You can feel it twitch inside of you as your tightening cunt brings out his release too. He cums inside you and holds himself there so you take every drop of his cum.  He keeps himself inside of you until the sensitivity is too much for him to bear. He pulls out and you whine at the loss. Din rocked slowly a few more times before raising you off of him and onto trembling legs, his arms keeping you up for the most part.</p><p>“Tell me that was not a one time thing,” he said, reaching behind you to turn the now luke water warm off.</p><p>“What do you want?” you asked, your breathing returning to normal as you turned to face him with your eyes still closed.</p><p>“I want to still be friends, be better friends. But still do that,” he said, glancing down and then back up, taking in the sight of your wet and naked body.</p><p>“Okay.” you smile. Din grabs the towel you placed on the counter, and gently wipes your body dry, taking his time when he reaches your sensitive folds. He helps you step out of the shower before he dries himself off and wraps the towel around his hips.</p><p>“Keep your eyes closed.” Din commands you.</p><p>A second later Din scoops you up and off the floor. He carries you to your quarters and kisses your forehead as he sets you down on the bed.</p><p>“Keep ‘em closed” he reminds you.</p><p>You nod, and listen as he moves through the bedroom and then leaves a moment later. You’re about to call out to him when he returns, and then he helps you dress in a pair of underwear and one of his clearly too big undershirts.</p><p>Together you crawl underneath the sheets on your cot, and settle down for the night. You move in closer to Din so he can put an arm around you. He pulls you against his chest and you feel secure with him wrapped around you. You don’t fight off the warmth brewing inside you as Din nuzzles his face into your neck, his stubble causing you to squirm slightly.</p><p>“Good night mesh’la.” Din whispers in your hair as you drift asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Aftercare - Paz Vizsla*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: no, this is a kinda - sort of - not really - continuation to Listen to Me (kinktober day 12)</p><p>Warnings: mentions of smut (use of vibrator), just aftercare, it’s short and sweet.</p><p>Translations : sarad’ika (little flower)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” you breathed out, tears threatening to spill from your eyes down your cheeks. Every nerve in your body was hypersensitive. Your legs and arms were squirming in their restraints, hips bucking to get away from the sensations.</p><p>Paz hummed as he held a vibrator to your clit, turned on high like it had been, pushing you into another orgasm, so many you’d lost count. You shouted and felt the sharp pleasure hit you, knocking the wind of out of you, everything too sensitive.</p><p>“Paz,” you mumbled when you felt the vibrator turn off and move away.</p><p>Your eyes were shut and heart racing, pounding in your ears. His soft hands released you and you felt him move around the bed some, clearing away the toys he’d been pleasantly torturing you with that night. You didn’t bother to open your eyes as you felt a warm washcloth wipe you down, your breathing trying to return to normal.</p><p>A few moments later, the bed dipped and you were sat up, a warm blanket wrapped around your naked form, Paz settling in behind you. You blinked open your eyes and stared up at him, Paz giving you a smile from behind the helmet as he stroked your cheek.</p><p>“There she is. You okay, sarad’ika ? You didn’t safeword there,” he said.</p><p>“M’kay,” you mumbled again, burrowing your head into his chest.</p><p>“Drink some juice for me,” he said. You felt a straw at your mouth and you greedily sucked down the sugary liquid, another one replacing it before you got some cold water. You heard a bag open and peeled open an eye, Paz holding up a bag of ration pack crackers. “Want some?”</p><p>You nodded, trying to reach for the bag but you were too wrecked. Paz brought up some crackers to your mouth, letting you eat slowly until you shook your head that you didn’t want anymore. You felt better in his soft embrace, Paz grabbing a bottle of lotion from the table and rubbing the contents into your wrists and ankles soothingly.</p><p>“Thank you, Paz,” you said quietly, resting your hands on his arms when he finished and wrapped them around you.</p><p>“Thank you for letting us try that. You beat your old record by a mile,” he said, gently caressing one of your cheeks. “You did so good for me. You were so good, sarad’ika ”</p><p>“Can I have a shower before bed?” you asked.</p><p>“Of course, cyare. I’ll help you once you get a little bit of energy back unless you think you’re okay now?” he asked.</p><p>“I think my legs are gonna be wobbly,” you said.</p><p>“Okay. I’m going to get up and go turn on the shower, okay? I’ll be right back,” he said. You hummed as he left, returning a moment later and picking you up. He set you down under the warm water on top of the shower bench. “Not too hot?”</p><p>You shook your head, Paz already lathering you up. By the time you’d finished, everything was clean and Paz had only praised you a thousand times for how well you did. It made you blush at how proud he was and Paz had even been able to sneak out to get fresh sheets on the bed. He tucked you into your favorite pajamas, one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers, carefully slipping into bed with you after he got some more water in you.</p><p>“Feeling better?” he asked, still keeping his body close to yours, making sure you felt safe after being pushed farther than you’d gone before.</p><p>“Yes, Paz. Thank you for taking care of me,” you said, ready to fall into a deep sleep. “Want to go out for breakfast after we sleep in?”</p><p>“That sounds perfect, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Manners - Agent Whiskey*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: @lilangeldevil006 Me again, in case you don’t have enough, daddy kink with Whiskey is a fave of mine. Thank you! You don’t have to do both just in case you don’t have 31 ;) </p><p>Warnings: Smut: Daddy Kink, oral sex, rough sex, dirty talking, spanking</p><p>Pairing: Agent Whiskey / Jack Daniels x F!Reade</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While you were busy on an assignment with Tequila, Whiskey decided to clean your office after you had complained about weeks prior. When no one was around, and he didn’t have to chase down criminals he was actually really bored and did things he wouldn’t do - like cleaning. As he came to your office, he decided to peek around a little. He knew it wasn’t that right but Whiskey was curious.</p><p>He put all your scattered clothes into the little closet you had there and stumbled across your underwear drawer. Just then he discovers a few sex toys and Jack couldn’t help but grin to himself. He felt his pants tightening when he just thought about you touching yourself and using these. Jack closed the wardrobe moved on to your desk, where your laptop was standing.</p><p>Again Whiskey couldn’t resist and opened it. He noticed that the browser was opened and when he clicked on it, a porn page jumped up. A huge smirk spread across his face. He read the title of the porn and was a little shocked first.</p><p>“Daddy kink, huh?” He told himself when he looked at the browser history. Just then the door opened and you walked in.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow as you saw Jack scrolling through your laptop.</p><p>“Ever heard something of privacy, Whiskey?” You asked and threw your bag onto the ground.</p><p>“So you got a daddy kink huh?” You noticed the smirk on Jack’s face.</p><p>“Gross. Why would I want to call you daddy?” You teased him and got out some new clothes to wear.</p><p>“Cause you like it?” Jack’s voice was deep. You knew he was hungry.</p><p>“No. It’s disgusting even thinking about fucking my father. Not even to mention when people think you actually are my father cause I’m so small. I should be disgusted by you. Old crumpled man. Ew.” You grinned to yourself as you pulled your shirt over your head.</p><p>“What did you say?” Jack’s voice filled with lust and anger.</p><p>“I said, it’s disgusting to sleep with you.” You smirked and then he spun you around, pressing you hard against the wall.</p><p>“Well Daddy should teach you some manners huh? Daddy doesn’t like how you talk to him.” He hissed. Jack’s eyes were dark and filled with lust.</p><p>“Gross.” You smirked and just then he threw you onto the small leather couch you had in the corner of your office. Jack crawled on top of you and unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down. You wanted to pull him to you for a kiss but he pushed your arms away.</p><p>“No.” He said and spun you around so your ass was now facing him.</p><p>“Bad girls need to be punished. And you were a bad girl, right my dear?” Jack’s voice was lower than ever.</p><p>“Yes… Daddy.” A smirk formed on your face as you called him daddy. Just then he spanked you, over and over again and hell it was hot. You would’ve cum just by him spanking you but just then he stopped.</p><p>“Not yet, sweetheart.” He smirked and pulled you up by your waist you were on your knees. His fingers traced along your center over the fabric that was still covering you.</p><p>“So wet already.” You could hear his grin and then he pulled your panties all the way down, his fingers moving between your folds. Slowly he slid one finger in and started pumping it in and out. Moans escaped your mouth as you dropped your head into the pillow just laying underneath you.</p><p>“Such a wet girl. All for daddy.” Jack mumbled and added a second finger and later a third, stretching you open. But just as you were about to reach your high again, he stopped everything and pulled his fingers out. You whined in form to complain about the loss.</p><p>“Daddy also wants something. Daddy’s doing a good job in teaching you how to behave. He deserves a reward.” Jack grinned as he pulled you up and licked his fingers. His eyes rolling back as he took in all your juices.<br/>He laid back down and you started undressing him. Jack’s length was already pressing against his pants and pre-cum made his boxers wet already.</p><p>As you pulled down his boxers, his erection sprung against his stomach. You shoved all the clothes to the ground and then moved back to Jack. You began kissing the tip of his cock and licking off his pre-cum from his slid.<br/>Your hand was massaging his balls while you took his length all the way into your mouth. Soon you started bobbing your head up and down. Moans escaped his mouth and he tangled his fingers into your hair. His grip tightened and he held your head still and bucked  his hips into your mouth instead, pushing his erection all the way into your mouth with every thrust.</p><p>“Oh shit, babygirl.” He hissed and continued until he pulled your head up and sat up. Pushing you down again. Face first. Again he pulled you up by your waist and his lips were pressed against your pussy. His tongue slid up and down between your folds until his tongue entered you. You clawed your hands into the leather underneath you. You were sure you would come soon if he continued doing what he did.</p><p>“Please, Jack.” You moaned out.</p><p>“What did you say?” Jack breathed against your cunt, making you arch your back.</p><p>“Daddy… please.” You whined.</p><p>“Please what? Tell me what you want me to do.” You didn’t even have to look at him to tell he was smirking.</p><p>“Fuck me Daddy, please fuck me.” You nearly screamed and he removed his lips from your sex. Jack split your legs a little more and gripped your hips tight. Just then he pushed his length all the way in, not giving you any second to adjust. He slammed into you as if his life depended on this. Growls came from Jack and loud moans from you. The loud noise of skin slapping skin filled the other silence. You felt Jack hitting your sweet spot all the time and you nearly couldn’t hold it back anymore.</p><p>“Daddy.. so close..” You moaned out loud.</p><p>“You’ll cum when I allow you to cum.” Jack told as he fastened his pace and slammed harder into you. Your legs started trembling and it became harder holding your high back from second to second.</p><p>Again Jack spanked you and it threw you over the edge. You just could hold it back anymore and you came all over his cock while your walls clenched around him.</p><p>“You’re a bad girl. Can’t listen to daddy.” Jack moaned and sped up once again before he came himself. He spilled his hot load inside of you, his length twitching inside of you. But he didn’t stay as long as you wished inside of you.</p><p>“You will need a lot more of punishment and lessons, to listen to your daddy.” Jack demanded and you were already looking forward to it.</p><p>Maybe you’d misbehave a little more often now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Little Gold Heart - Agent Whiskey*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: Nah -   Whiskey likes seeing you in a collar</p><p>Warnings: Smut: collars, leashes, oral (fem receiving)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You smiled down at the ground while Jack fastened the collar around your throat. It was something simple, thin and black with a little gold heart dangling from the front with J.D engraved on it. It was so nondescript that sometimes you liked to tease Jack by wearing it out in public, and an advantage of it being black was that it went with every outfit.</p><p>You weren’t worrying about an outfit at the minute though, instead, you were naked and staring down at the floor while Jack attached a leash to the collar.</p><p>“Perfect,” he breathed under his breath when he had everything sorted. He slapped your ass playfully and bent you over the side of the bed, dropping heavily to his knees behind you.</p><p>You parted your legs excitedly, hoping he was going to do what you thought he was. Your wish was granted when he made the leash tauter and put his hands on your thighs. You registered that he’d wrapped the leash around his fist from the feel of it. Then he was spreading you open even further with his hands and leaning forward, his warm breath ghosting over your soaked pussy.</p><p>Your exhale was shaky when he licked you from your clit to your asshole. You grabbed a handful of the sheets in either hand and arched your back, giving him more of an area to work with. The inside of your thighs went cold quickly in the room from your own slick coating them, and you resisted the urge to shut your legs.</p><p>“So wet,” Jack rasped appreciatively before he leaned back in, sucking your clit into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Your thighs shook and you went to tilt your head down, but the leash stopped you. Instead, you were stuck in the position that Jack wanted you to be in while you took what he gave you.</p><p>He slipped one finger, then two inside of you, their thickness stretching you for him. He scissored his fingers as he pulled them in and out of you, making sure to brush them against your sweet spot every time he pushed them in. His mouth varied from working your clit to licking between his fingers, and the combination of his mouth and his fingers were quickly making you need to come.</p><p>“Jack, please,” you begged, white knuckling the sheets.</p><p>“Cum for me,” he said, and the vibrations of his voice against your clit were what pushed you over the edge. Your legs shook from the strain of holding you up while trying to deal with the effects of your orgasm, and your legs tried to close but Jack’s head still in between them blocked them. He’d taken his fingers out of the equation but was still licking up any juices that came from you, dragging your climax out for as long as he could until you were pulling away for a quick break.</p><p>“Knees on the bed,” he prompted gruffly, and you nodded and managed to move your still shaking legs until you were on your hands and knees at the edge of the bed. Jack pushed your legs a little further apart so he had room to stand in between them. “Good girl.”</p><p>He ran the head of his cock through your folds a few times before tugging on the leash, pulling you back onto him. “Fuck,” you both groaned in unison at the feeling of him slowly entering you before he got impatient and snapped his hips forward, pushing the rest of him inside of you.</p><p>He filled you perfectly, gliding through your own wet and pressing his hips against your ass.</p><p>“Work for it,” he said, but it sounded more like an order. You weren’t one to complain. You began to fuck yourself back onto his cock, using the bed to help your movements as his balls slapped into your pussy every time he got fully buried in you.</p><p>Jack let you carry this on for a few minutes before wrapping the leash around his fist again, beginning to fuck you himself. He picked up a fast face immediately, one of his hands having a bruising grip on your hip while the other held the leash, pulling you back to meet his thrusts with it.</p><p>You tossed your head back with a loud moan, and Jack tightened his grip on the leash, keeping your head held back while the collar dug into your throat, constricting your airways slightly. He was pounding into you hard and fast, making your breath catch in your throat and turn into a strangled moan.</p><p>The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room mixed with the breathless moans the two of you were letting out. “Look so good in that collar baby,” he grunted.</p><p>You were sensitive from the climax you’d just had, and before you knew it you were on the edge just from him fucking you. “Please!” You moaned, not even sure what you were begging for at this point.</p><p>Jack seemed to understand you though, because he tugged the leash harder, forcing you off all fours and onto just your knees. He reached around you and rubbed your clit quickly, his fingers sliding through the slickness as his own cock twitched and pulsed inside of you, showing how close he was. “Let go for me.”</p><p>You came with a pant, curses falling from your mouth as he let go of the leash and let you fall forward, narrowly avoiding landing on your face by reaching your hands out to catch yourself. You clenched around his thick cock and he groaned, cumming inside of you suddenly and filling you up.</p><p>He bucked his hips sporadically into you, riding out any aftershocks the two of you were having before he pulled out and reached for the shirt he was wearing earlier.</p><p>You rolled over and watched as he wiped his sweaty brow and then handed it to you, laughing when you crinkled your nose at the wet spot his sweat left.</p><p>“C'mon, princess,” he teased.</p><p>You held your hands out signalling for him to help you up. “Think I need a shower,” you hinted poorly, smiling as Jack rolled his eyes and pulled you sitting up before he was bending over and hauling you over his shoulder, walking to the door.</p><p>You yelped as he walked out into the hall, worried that Eggsy would pop up out of nowhere and see the two of you in your very naked states. The leash was hanging over jack’s shoulder and slapped against his ass with every step, and you took advantage of your closeness to his ass by pinching it playfully.</p><p>He jumped about a mile in the air and slapped your ass in retaliation, the sound echoing as Eggsy’s bedroom door opened. You froze, seeing him start to walk into the hall to see what the noise was when Jack broke into a run in the direction of the bathroom.</p><p>You just managed to see Eggsy’s look of horror as he registered that he was indeed watching Jack’s bare ass sprint full speed away from him before Jack turned a corner, the two of you laughing wildly as Eggsy’s door slammed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ideas - Din Djarin*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: 28+din it’s iconic but i’m still thirsty lmao</p><p>Warnings: Smut, intense feelings, sudden breed kink, fluff, doubt, of course language and probably something else I can’t remember</p><p>Pairing: Din Djarin x F!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You watch him pull his lower lip between his teeth and think, his right hand slowly goes up and you already know he’s gonna scratch the back of his neck. You stop it before it arrives to destination.</p><p>“It was a bad idea to bring it up, I know. We never really talked about for a reason. Don’t-”</p><p>“Was it a bad idea?” Brown eyes find yours, you look down to your feet and shrug.</p><p>“I dunno… If we have to think so much about it.”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to- I mean you said you never-”</p><p>“I know what I said,” you interrupt him and squeeze his hand. “Trust me, I know.”</p><p>“And what changed?”</p><p>You scan his face, eyes roaming his gorgeous features looking for some hidden meaning behind his question. There’s none. You shrug again, only this time when you look down Din’s hand immediately find your chin and he brings up your face with two fingers.</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t know. I just want you to be sure before getting on board.” A side of his mouth goes up.</p><p>“What?” Your brow furrows.</p><p>He nods enthusiastically.</p><p>You pull away bringing a hand to your mouth and as you blink a few tears slide down your cheeks. Din’s expression changes as he notices it. You turn away, you never want him -or anybody else- to see you cry.</p><p>“Woah. Cyare. Hey!” He wraps his arms around your back when you don’t answer him. “Don’t cry.” He turns you in his embrace and you hug him back, resting your face on his chest. “This a good thing!”</p><p>You don’t answer him. Din chuckles, and rests his chin on your head.</p><p>“You want this for real?” you asks after a few moments. Too ashamed to look up you speak against his chest, your voice muffled by his clothes.</p><p>Din let you go and holds you at arm’s length. A big grin appears on his face, “I want everything you want. I want everything with you. I love you.”</p><p>You close the distance in one quick jump and hook your arms around Din’s neck and press your lips to his. He stands straight and help you hold your weight with his arms around your waist. “I love you,” you say between kisses.</p><p>His fingers dig on your flesh and you whimper at the delicious sensation. Din takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue inside your mouth. You open up for him and allow him to take the lead, moaning at his taste.</p><p>Din walks around your bed and sits down at the edge, adjusting his legs in between yours and pulling you down to grind on him. You hiss and break the kiss. His kisses your jaw and neck, down to your collarbone, tugging the neck of your shirt lower to drag his lips across your chest.  Your fingers comb through his hair, nails scratching his scalp with every kiss he places on your skin.</p><p>“Din,” you sigh.</p><p>“God, I love you. I love your skin. I love your body,” he growls standing up again and taking you by surprise, you yelp and pull at his hair a little too hard as you try to hold on to something.</p><p>“What-” your question is cut off when he tosses you to the bed and throws himself to you, palms on the bed help him not to crash you.</p><p>His plump lips seek for yours once more, you kiss him back, but there’s not much you can do other than enjoy what he gives you. Big warm hands roam your body and before you know it, Din’s pulling away from you and hauling your shirt over your head.</p><p>You comply by lifting your hands up and then you raise your back from the bed to unclasp your bra while observing Din shrugging his plaid off his strong shoulders before yanking his t-shirt in one quick motion, his eyes on you the whole time.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” he asks not really expecting an answer and cups your breasts, kneading the flesh softly, rolling your nipples between his fingers, earning small whimpers from you.</p><p>“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispers before kissing you again and his fingers tweak at your nipples strongly.</p><p>“Fuck!” your back arches from the bed.</p><p>He stops all of the sudden, propping himself up to one elbow next to your head. His raspy palm cups your face, his thumb caressing under your lip and he leans over to place a small kiss on your lips before staring into your eyes. Long fingers pushing stranded lock of hair away from your face. “So beautiful,” he says again as if you weren’t ever there.</p><p>You smile, tears prickle your eyes again and you shake your head to bead them away. “I love you,” your voice above a whisper.</p><p>His hand slides down your body, caressing the valley between your breasts and stopping right above your belly button. The warm of his touch seeping through your skin. “I can’t wait to witness your body changing. I can’t wait to see your stomach swell with my child and your breasts get fuller and you getting more and more beautiful with each passing day.”</p><p>“Din!” you whine, lips trembling.</p><p>He kisses you again, this time your cup his scruffy jaw with both hands, pushing your tongue inside his mouth to meet his and you force him to lay back until his head hits the pillows and only then you pull away. Staring into his eyes your slide down the bed, spread his legs open with yours and sit back on your haunches.</p><p>Your dexterous fingers you work open his belt and fly. He helps you remove his pants and underwear by lifting his hips and kicking it off his legs. Clumsily you do the same with your pants and kneel in the bed before him again.</p><p>Din sits up and calls you with one finger, and you drag yourself towards him and climb on his lap.</p><p>“Shit, mesh’la,” he sighs feeling the wetness between your legs press against him.</p><p>Impatiently with one hand in between your bodies, you guide him in and slowly sink down onto him. Your whole body trembles with this new raw feeling of flesh on flesh. Din’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his fingers dig on the fat of your hip, holding you in place, as if you’d somehow moved from him.</p><p>“Maker, I can get used to this,” he stammers pulling you down with one hand on the back of your neck to kiss you once more.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” you gasp as you leisurely circle your hips.</p><p>Grounding down on him, pelvis on pelvis you move with a purpose, keep yourself impossibly close to him, dragging your body back and forth, relishing not only in the utter stimulation of your clit against his pubic bone but on the fullness of having him deep inside you as well.</p><p>You keep moving your hips. Gasps and moans interrupting the never ending kiss. Din cups your breasts, tugging and squeezing. A bolt of electricity shoots from your core, traveling around you entire body.</p><p>“Din!” you cry out his name as your walls clench around him.</p><p>“F-fuck-fuck!” He sits up. An arm around your back holding you in place. “I’m gonna gonna cum, Sweetheart. You want me to cum deep inside you?”</p><p>Overwhelmed by pleasure and deep feelings you nod, sobbing. Din takes over the thrusting, his other hand pushing the sweaty hairs from your face.</p><p>“Look at me,” he says.</p><p>When you’re able to open your eyes all you can see are his, staring back. “Yes! Cum inside me,” you beg.</p><p>Din complies, his movements stuttering and his mouth finding yours in a sloppy kiss. You feel him pulsing inside you and suddenly start regretting your decision. Din looks back at you, his clumsy fingers bumping against your cheek before he sweetly strokes it and you somehow know whatever it may happen, you’ll be alright with him by your side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Hey You - Din Djarin*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary:  18 and 19 with din🤤 (praising &amp; first time with Din)</p><p>Warnings: Smut, pain related to losing virginity, small insecurities</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He laid you gently on the bed looking down on you a smile wide on his lips as he looked at you with love in his eyes he bent down capturing your lips with his you timidly wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer towards you to deepen the kiss. Your legs tightened around Din’s waist your knees digging slightly into him, Din sensed your nervousness and he pulled away gently.</p><p>“We don’t have to, I’ll stop. I’ll wait as long as you need.” You shook your head “I-I’m fine just a little n-nervous” he placed a small tender kiss on your lips before he moved down to your neck placing kisses before nibbling at your collarbone you let out a small moan he tugged at the hem of your shirt before pulling it over your head.</p><p>You’d never been a confident person your mind wracked with insecurities that Din had taken the time to chip away at bit by bit. Heat coursed through your body as he positions himself on your neck once again he gently nips at your skin. You tangle your fingers in his hair, you back arching slightly of the bed his hands roam your body he slowly caresses your sides. His lips meet yours again in a fiery kiss full of passion he licked your bottom lip a silent plea for entry, you open your mouth a moan leaves your body. He pulls away pulling your bra away from you as well you let out a yelp before bring your arms down to cover yourself.</p><p>“Don’t hide yourself.” He pushed your arms away gently, “You’re beautiful cyare.” he whispered into your ear before capturing your lips again he ran his hands down your neck tracing his fingers down to your breasts you whimpered arching your back aching for more of his touch. He pulled away from you,  looking at your blissed out face as he took a moment to take in your beauty “Din… don’t stare”you playfully scolded him. He chuckled slightly in return.</p><p>He lowered himself down to your chest, kissing the soft flesh before taking a nipple into his mouth he tease the lump circling his tongue around it releasing a moan from you he gently squeezed, nipped and bit the flesh kissing the area that were slightly bruised he traced lines down your stomach he played with the edge of your panties hooking a finger under them lifting it before letting it go again he was teasing you and it was working.</p><p>Din watched as your hands gripped onto the pillow under your head he had to admit that you looked adorable with your wanton expression but he decided to end teasing you he traced his fingers down from your hips he stroked your clothed pussy with his fingers causing you to throw your head back releasing a moan he continued this action whilst taking in the sounds of your moans and mewls</p><p>“Din.” You breathlessly called his name.</p><p>The temperature in the room started to increase… or was that just you?</p><p>Din pulled his shirt of revealing his well sculpted body to you causing your cheeks to come a blaze a small amount of courage fills you as you raise a hand using a finger to traces his abs causing his breathing to hitch as your finger trailed lower he smirked playfully.</p><p>“Someone’s getting brave, I like it.” He winked and you smack his chest giggling slightly.</p><p>Din’s hands trail up your sides tracing your curves before coming back down again pulling your panties down in the process Din removed the garment before tossing it to the side as your instinct to cover yourself kicks in you close your legs together your eyes finding an interest in the bedside table.</p><p>Din chuckled before becoming serious, “We can stop, I will wait.”</p><p>Once more you shake your head looking at him again a hand snaking behind his neck you pull him down placing a tender kiss on his lips you pull away a gentle smile on your lips, “I want to continue.”</p><p>He nodded, “Relax” his voice was low and husky.</p><p>His hands trailed down your stomach to your thighs before gently prying them apart, his fingers danced over your folds and his groaned at the wetness he found. “Going to open you up now sweetheart, this will feel a little strange.’’</p><p>He slowly entered a finger into your slick cunt causing you to wince slightly at the new feeling he waited for you to adjust at the feeling. ‘’You okay?’’</p><p>‘’Mhm.’’ He smiled before moving his finger slowly, letting out a soft gasp, your eyes flew open, his body covered yours making sure he was close to you at all times. His action made your feel safe a soft whimper feel passed your lips, your head rolled to the side, pressing your face into Din’s hair as you trembled against him his finger slowly thrusting, pulling out just slightly before moving back in, your walls hugging him every time as his thumb found your clit, rubbing lazily in order to give you more pleasure.</p><p>Hands clutched to his shoulders gave him the encouragement he need, gently he entered a second finger causing you to gasp and arch your back as he pumped them into you scissoring them every so often.</p><p>You heaved a breath, “Din.’’</p><p>Swallowing hard, you spread your legs a little more, trying to accommodate to the feeling as you rolled your hips up ever so slightly. ‘’That’s it sweetheart, just like that.’’</p><p>This wasn’t enough for him, he wanted to see you quiver under him, so he slowly backed away not to cause you to panic kissing down your neck all the way down your stomach. “Din.’’</p><p>“I’m right here, right here mesh’la.’’ He reassured you hands gracing down your sides, only making his move when he felt you relax. Placing small kisses on your inner thighs, he was in such close proximity and your self conscious won out and you attempted to close your legs. “It’s okay, relax for me.’’</p><p>iDn moved his fingers causing you to gasp and relax, ‘’That’s it, breathe for me.’’ You listened to his words taking in deep breaths only to have it ripped from your lungs when he placed a soft kiss to your clit before his tongue licked a broad stroke from the bottom to the top. He let out a groan wanting to tell you how sweet you tasted but stopped himself, dirty talk wasn’t exactly your cup of tea.</p><p>Your hands came down to grip at his hair not enough to hurt him, his tongue moved at the same time his fingers did. His fingers brushed over a spot inside of you that made you see stars and caused you to scream out his name. Every time he moved his made sure to angle his fingers just in the right way to brush over the spot.</p><p>Thighs trembling from the strain you couldn’t help yourself and bucked your hips against his face, hands tugging harder at his hair. It was all too much but not enough at the same time, you whimper Din’s name trying to convey your thoughts to him.</p><p>Din could feel you struggle, hips rolling desperately trying to reach your peak. He sucked your clit into his mouth and that was all it took. You cried out body going completely tense as your rode the waves of pleasure that rolled through you. Din didn’t let up on his fingers as he helped you ride out  your orgasm only stopping till you fell boneless against the bed.</p><p>‘’Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.’’</p><p>In your blissed out state Din removed his jeans sighing as it took away the pressure he’d been experiencing making sure to keep his boxers on not to frighten you. Your body finally came down from a state of bliss finding Din looming over you a soft smile on his face, “Hey you.’’</p><p>‘’Hi.’’ You replied shyly leaning up for a kiss and was surprisingly not repulsed that you could taste yourself on his lips. ‘’We can leave it here if you want, no pressure.’’</p><p>‘’No, I want to.’’</p><p>He nodded and pulled the pillow from his side of the bed placing it under your hips you looked at him questioning his actions. ‘’Apparently this helps.’’</p><p>‘’You looked it up?’’ Din rubbed the back of his head, “I wanted to make this perfect for you.’’</p><p>‘’You’re perfect you know that?’’ You proclaimed and Din chuckled, ‘’Mesh’la, you’re the perfect one.’’ He tickled your sides causing you to giggle, leaning forward he kissed you once more before leaning over grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube from the draw. He removing his boxers and rolled the condom down his cock.</p><p>You swallowed thickly, Din was big but instead of being frightened you found yourself relaxed and wanting. The lube bottle was opened with a click and Din poured a gracious amount onto his hand, and without a warning Din pressed his fingers to your opening the coldness of the lube cause you to jump in surprise.</p><p>‘’Din,’’ You hissed, ‘’It’s cold.’’  </p><p>‘’Sorry.’’Din grinned before he moaned softly as he spread the lube on his cock, thinking about how he was going to be your first… and hopefully your only.</p><p>He wasn’t going to lie he was a little freaked out when you told him about your sexual inexperience that being absolutely nothing, nil, nada. Din wasn’t used to waiting in his past. Sex had come around pretty fast but this was you and he was completely willing to wait for you.</p><p>‘’At any point you want me to stop tell me and I’ll stop. I won’t be angry or disappointed with you cyare this is all about you.’’ You nodded heart swelling at his words, ‘’I’m ready Din.’’</p><p>Din pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance and eased in slowly watching your face carefully for any signs of distress. He stopped when he felt a small resistance, okay this was it. ‘’This will hurt but if you want to scratch or bite me you go ahead and do that.’’</p><p>You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck feeling the tense muscles of his back as he restrained himself, you buried your face into his neck breathing in deeply. Din splayed a hand across your back taking in a breath as he thrusted forward, he heard your cry of pain and felt your nails dig into his back which was probably nothing to the discomfort you were in. ‘’I’m sorry, I know. I know.’’ He whispered into your ear, the pain was more of a sting that anything else which lead to a uncomfortable feeling of being stretched.</p><p>When the pain dulled you pulled your head back to look into the brown eyes of concern that bore into yours a lone tear rolled down your cheek which Din kissed away, ‘’Do you want me to stop?’’</p><p>‘’I’m fine slightly uncomfortable but fine.’’ He nodded pecking your lips and smiling, ‘’Move when you’re ready.’’ You took a moment to get used to the feeling before you rolled your hips testing the waters, the movement caused you to gasp giving Din the green light. He slowly pulled away and pressed back in there was a small pain but it quickly gave way to pleasure.</p><p>His lips connected hard with yours again before he sped up, he listened to your breathless whimpers and calls of his name over and over. Your nails dragged down his back, forcing his own head back as he moaned loudly, feeling the tingling starting in his own spine. He changed the angle of his thrusts hitting that spot inside of you once more, back arching into his chest. ‘’There, Din, there.’’</p><p> He grunted above you as you whimpered softly, cupping his cheeks and kissing him harder as you felt his pattern growing uneven. He snaked a hand down your body thumb grazing over your clit over and over. ‘’Din -’’</p><p>‘’Cum for me cyare.’’</p><p>You cried out his name as your orgasm ripped through your body your walls clamped down on his cock and he soon followed you over the edge spilling into the condom. His thrusts slowed carefully ride out both your orgasm and his before he pressed his forehead to your shoulder, a soft groan escaping his lips.</p><p>The sounds of Din and yours heavy breathing filled the room he pulled out of you causing you to groan at the feeling. ‘’I’ll just be a second.’’ Din disappeared into the refresher before walking out in a fresh pair of boxers and a damp cloth in hand. Once again a look of confusion pulled on your face, ‘’Y-you were bleeding a little, it’s nothing to worry about it’s completely normal.’’  </p><p>The coldness of the cloth felt good helping to soothe the small pain that still lingered, Din fetched you one of his t-shirts and a pair of underwear helping you to slip them on. Your body was feeling heavy with exhausted by the time you and Din slipped under the covers.</p><p>‘’You okay?’’ His hand rubbed down your back as you curled yourself into his chest, ‘’I’m good.’’</p><p>‘’Thank you.’’‘</p><p>’Why are you thanking me? It should be me thanking you for taking good care of me.’’ You giggled softly, ‘’Thank you for trusting me to do this, I know it wasn’t the most pleasant of things but I promise the next time it will be easier.’’t</p><p>‘’Thank you for waiting for me.’’</p><p>‘’Oh sweetheart, I’d wait a lifetime for you.’’ He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and you snuggled into his chest, letting your body finally succumb to the temptation of sleep feeling safe in Din’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. slink in the shadows - Pero Tovar***</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ***<br/>Smut: somnophilia, (consensual) non-con, magic roofie (of a sort) <br/>READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary:  tovar and somnophilia</p><p>Warnings: Smut: somnophilia, (consensual) non-con, magic roofie (of a sort) <br/>READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***</p><p>Pairing:  Pero Tovar x F!Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the servants within this grand and elegant palace, you caught his attention the most.</p><p>It was true that you were not the kind of great beauty that would have Kings starting wars for, but you were pleasing to the eye in a homely,  innocent way.</p><p>You were polite amongst the nobility but Tovar could see the spark of defiance that sometimes crossed your face when you rejected drunken advances during feasting days and he knew you were no wilting flower. You had a sharp tongue on you, unafraid of the wider consequences and it worked in your favour. That blatant brashness earned you respect amongst the men of his party and a place in Tovar’s fantasies.</p><p>He was bored of meek girls, of overtly sexual girls, of extremely innocent girls who didn’t even find their own self pleasure.</p><p>But he knew you did.</p><p>How fortunate it was that he had free rein of the palace, to slink in the shadows, to visit your bedchambers through its secret passages. How fortunate also that he knew the magic of concealment and staying hidden.</p><p>The first time he had visited, you had been asleep, peaceful and gloriously oblivious to his presence. </p><p>The second time…</p><p>Ooohhh the second time he had appeared, your nightdress was rucked around your waist, your fingers were delving into the slick entrance of your soaked cunt as you thrust into yourself with a practised confidence. Oh you had surely done this many times before. The way you toyed with your own clit in tandem, there was no doubt your sexual desires were rife and yet…he had never seen you take anyone to your bed.</p><p>He indulged himself, hand on his cock, furiously pumping in time with your own fingers as he worked himself into a frenzy, trying to stave off his impending orgasm, to time it with your own. When you finally came, back arching off the bed, he spilled himself onto the floor, keeping as quiet as he could and feeling immensely disappointed that he wasn’t buried in the heat of you right now.</p><p>He resolved then and there that he would have you. He wanted to know exactly how experienced you were in all matters.</p><p>Tovar tried his charms a few times over the next few days but you had this way of politely rebuffing him or putting another girl in his path. It had become infuriating.</p><p>He had wanted you and he wasn’t going to wait. </p><p>He crept into your room, gently touching your forehead when he found you asleep and filled your head with dreams of him, dreams of him taking you every debauched way he could project. He watched the dream take hold and the way you clenched your thighs together, rubbing them to stop the dull throb he was sure you were experiencing.A soft moan escaped your lips and he smiled in the darkness.</p><p>He wondered if you were confused or suspicious of the dreams but when he touched your hip to move past you into the narrow corridor over the coming days, when you gave a small gasp and your face fell into an expression of shame.He’d felt the small movement you made, a movement into his fingers and you were mortified with yourself. You were ready. </p><p>Tonight was the night. </p><p>The moon was high outside, casting its milky glow into the room as he stood by your bed.</p><p>Your bare dripping cunt was an invitation to him as he bent down, inhaling the scent of you and his tongue stretched out to lap up the mess of your own creation. It was not until he fully buried his tongue into you that you made any kind of noise.</p><p>Your legs parted further to allow him more access as his lips latched around the small bud, suckling and flicking against it, feeling your body submit more and more to him. It was intoxicating the way you rolled your hips, chasing the pleasure he was giving you.</p><p>He slipped two firm fingers into you, the warmth incredible as you easily accepted him within your cunt. When he curled his fingers against that hidden spot, you made such a long and pleasurable groan that Tovar’s cock twitched painfully hard against his pants.</p><p>Your eyes fluttered open for a moment but he didn’t stop. You seemed to not realise this was reality as you were drawn back into a semi-daze.</p><p>“Tovar,” you rasp.</p><p>Even better, you thought this was another dream. He wondered what your expression would be when you realised what he was doing.</p><p>The sleep spell had its limits.</p><p>“Cum for me,” he chuckles. “Let me hear those sinful noises you make in the dead of the night.” </p><p>With a louder cry than usual, you reached your peak, twitching against his still moving tongue, your body shuddering. Without waiting for you to gain awareness, Tovar shed his clothes, climbed over you and sheathed his cock into your tight pussy. He began rhythmically thrusting, caressing your hair and kissing your face like a long time lover would. That was the dream he had always left you with on those nights.</p><p>“Tovar?”</p><p>“Hush, my love,” he uses the soft voice, the romantic voice to keep you believing that this was still a fantasy. “Let me calm your desires.”</p><p>“This feels so real,” your hands run up his arms to his shoulders. “Am I awake?”</p><p>You let him kiss you, tongue exploring your mouth as he grinds his hips, focusing on working your already sensitive clit as your walls flutter every time he finds the right position.</p><p>“Cum for me again.” he growls, moving just a little bit faster, a little bit rougher.</p><p>He felt the pulse of your pussy around his cock and he could hold back no longer, emptying his seed into you in glorious reverence.</p><p>“Tovar… am I dreaming?” you question him. </p><p>But he doesn’t allow you to finish your realization, pushing you back into a deep slumber as your head hits back on the pillow and you sprawl once more. He moves off you before taking one last look and vanishing back to his room.</p><p>In the morning, when you round the corner from your room, you spot him leaning against the wall with his head hung downwards. </p><p>“How did you sleep hermosa?” he questions you. </p><p>“We are so doing that again. I - I have never felt so euphoria.” you answer him. </p><p>“Who am I to deny you your pleasure?” he asks with a wink before he extends his arm to you. “Shall we?” </p><p>And the two of you slowly walk around the castle as the sun crests over the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Cute Little Wookie - Din Djarin*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i deleted the ask on accident - it was asking for 39 and 5 with din (keeping quiet and blowjobs)</p><p>Warnings: Smut: oral (male receiving) use of the word daddy, sexualization of a wookie, slight AU situation going on (i just like halloween roll with it)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone was nuzzling your shoulder, and you could feel the dry brush of their lips before teeth gently scraped across the skin, drawing a low moan from you.</p><p>“Din?” you murmured, sleep slipping away from you as you rolled over to face your boyfriend. Blinking your eyes open, you chuckled. It was easy to grin at him stupidly, he was wearing a pair of wookie ears. They were yours, from a old Halloween costume. He must have dug through the closet last night to find them.</p><p>“Happy Halloween. “ he smirked at you. It did deviously wonderful things to you, that smirk. In fact anything involving his lips did wonderful things to you.</p><p>“Happy Halloween, “ you replied back, stroking a hand over his bare chest. “Nice ears…”</p><p>His grin widened, baring teeth at you. “They’d look cuter on you.” he decided,  there was a hesitant pause, “Remember  when we met? What we did that night? “</p><p>How could you forget? It had been years ago on Halloween and you’d  dressed as a sexy wookie. One whose outfit was constantly tugged on by the Child until you found his father, and after putting the Kid to bed, you dragged Din into a room and claimed him as your own. That’s when you understood  exactly what he was hinting at. “ So you wanna fuck your little wookie? “ You teased, brushing your lips over his.</p><p>He let out the breath he was holding which almost sounded like a growl.   “Yeah…” Din’s voice was husky with arousal.</p><p>You slipped the ears from his head and fastened them more firmly on your own. Din eyes darkened impossibly more, as you slowly unfastened each button on your sleep shirt and sliding it over your shoulders</p><p>“Naughty wookie  indeed” he breathed, reaching out, ghosting a thumb over a nipple. It perked to attention at his touch and Din suddenly  said , “On your knees.”</p><p>Excitement brooded in your belly. It was hot when Din took charge. Obediently you slipped off the bed, dropping to your knees and looking up at him expectantly.</p><p>Din leaned down to you, this thumb brushing over your bottom lip, caressing it gently before he pressed it inside. Instantly you toyed with him. Letting your tongue slide over the tanned digit, sucking it in gently.</p><p>He pulled away after a moment, smearing the saliva across your cheek. “Does this wookie want to suck daddy’s cock? “</p><p>Eagerly you nodded, and Din smiled. You looked sensationally adorable. A little hellion sent to tease him with quivering ears and bright eyes. He slid back the sheet that had been wrapped across  his lap. His cock was already hard, pressing insistent and red against his stomach.</p><p>You leaned in, hands caressing his thighs, letting your lips suction around the girth and suck. He let out a long groan, closing his eyes as your tongue twirled around the head and pressed against the sensitive underside.</p><p>“Oh fuck babygirl, you’re so tight.” He moaned, loudly.</p><p>It was teasing, how slowly you bobbed your head, never fully letting him in. The little whines and hums of appreciation he made as you licked and sucked his cock reverberated and had Din on edge.</p><p>Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, tugging your mouth away for a moment, “I’m going to fuck my wookie’s sweet little mouth.” He announced hoarsely, standing up and stroking his throbbing hardness.</p><p>“You have to be quiet or else the Kid will end this before it can start.” you pointed out. You looked tantalizing, with your lips glistening with spit and his precum. You opened your mouth wide, tongue lying flat and invitingly. Din bit back a smirk and feed his cock in.</p><p>Din wrapped his fingers around the back of your head as he fucked your mouth relentlessly. It felt so good, the way you gave to him, relaxing your throat to let  him dive deep. It was sloppy, his hips pistoning hard and then he gave one last thrust, spilling down your throat. Cum dripped down your lips, splattering across your chest as Din slid out.</p><p>Your eyes were watery and bright as he caught your gaze, but the excitement was still pooled as you swallowed and licked your lips.</p><p>“Fuck, I love you.” Din pulled you up to him, kissing you soundly and carrying you back to bed where he could return the favor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Educational  Purposes - Agent Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested:  What about breeding and lactation kink with Agent Whiskey? 🥺💕💕</p><p>Warnings: smut: unprotected sex, breeding kink, lactation kink, mentions of previous pregnancy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well hey there…Jack!” you shouted when he pounced on top of you in bed after a nice relaxing shower. He hummed and dipped his head down, delivering a hungry kiss that seemed to come out of nowhere.</p><p>“Hi darlin’,” he said, pulling your bottom lip out between his teeth. He let it snap back into place, barely giving you a chance to catch your breath before he was invading your mouth again. You dove a hand up to the back of his neck, giving it a gentle squeeze that made him shiver. “God you look so fucking hot right now.”</p><p>“I’m naked,” you said, laughing as he trailed a finger down the side of your cheek and over your jaw, letting it dip in the hollow of your neck, wiping away a stray droplet of water.</p><p>“Exactly,” he said, brushing his lips against yours. “Gorgeous and you’re all mine to enjoy.”</p><p>He ripped off his shirt and kicked down his sweats, tossing his boxers to the side, a devious smile growing on those plump lips as he went.</p><p>“Wanna fill you up, all hot and slick,” said Jack, rubbing the tip of his cock against your clit. “Want to cum in that tight little pussy, feel it squeeze me hard as I fill you up so much it’s dripping out of you.”</p><p>Your breath caught in your throat, back arching up, hazy and dark brown eyes smiling down at you. He smiled and leaned back down, kissing along your jaw, soft groans escaping him every so often as he kept up his lazy rubbing. He actually growled at your full breasts in front of him, and you couldn’t help yourself, so you mewled like a bitch in heat.</p><p>“You’d like that wouldn’t you? You want to get filled up with my cum, don’t ya sweetheart? Have my baby,” he said, as if your hands on his back and sliding down towards his ass weren’t giving it away.</p><p>“Jack,” you whined, all of that warm solid muscle under your fingers making you high on it.</p><p>“Say it Y/N. You get what you want if you say it,” he said, nipping at the skin of your shoulder. You wanted to, you really did.</p><p>But you wanted him to work for it too.</p><p>“You couldn’t make your cum drip out of me if you came all day long in there,” you said, moving your hands around to his chest, sliding them down over the smooth skin. “Such a shame.”</p><p>“Remind me you said that when you’re moaning my name,” he said. He shifted his hips, sliding inside you in one smooth motion without even looking. You groaned, his hot thick length filling you up just right. He didn’t move, just stayed buried to the hilt, lowering his head to kiss you possessively. After a minute you tried to shift your hips, get him going, but a firm hand on your lower stomach held you still.</p><p>Jack didn’t waste any  time and latched his mouth to your right nipple, biting it ever so lightly and eliciting a moan from your lips. You could feel him smirk around your nipple, but had very little time to tell him what an ass he was being before another moan rippled through your lungs.     It was when Jack pulled away and pinching your nipple between his fingers, watching a small amount of milk squirt out of your nipple and flowing down your boob.</p><p>“You’ve got to move Jack,” you said, needing more than the wonderful feeling of him stretching you.</p><p>“Oh, I just want you to remember this, remember how tight you feel, how full you feel, know it’s going to be my cum filling you up next,” he said. He pulled back and thrust in, your walls gripping him as he grunted. “Such a perfect little pussy.”</p><p>“Shit, I love when you get like this,” you said, bracing one hand against the headboard, his hips snapping powerful against your own, pushing you up the bed with every movement.</p><p>“Change your mind already? I know how much you love when I cum in you, get you all nice and wet and warm inside,” he said, hiking your legs up to wrap around his back. “Making you mine.”</p><p>“Jack, baby,” you said, digging your legs into the soft flesh of his ass, ripping a groan from him.</p><p>“Tell me what you need,” he said, pulling your hand down, pinning both of yours under his as he thrust faster. “Tell me what you want me to do.”</p><p>“Need you to cum, Jack,” you said, squeezing him impossibly tighter, a surprised gasp leaving him. “Cum inside me baby, fill me up.”</p><p>He grunted and dropped his sweaty head to your shoulder, pressing in as deep as he could go before you felt him coming, filling you up nice.</p><p>“I fucking love your tits,” he continued. “Love watching them bounce, watching them grow…“</p><p>He shifted a few more times before stilling, moving his thumb to rub against your clit. You were already sensitive and it didn’t take long for you to follow after, your clenching around him causing him to spurt one last load in you.</p><p>He pulled out slowly and leaned back, hands spread on your thighs.</p><p>“Would you look at that, my cum dripping out of you. Bet you’d like more, wouldn’t you?” he asked, your blissed out head raising up to look at him. He crawled over top of you, kissing you softly at first and then with more force, his cum covered cock growing hard again as it smeared against your leg. He slipped it inside you easily, setting a faster rhythm on the second go around while you moaned underneath him.</p><p>You were still too wound up, still too much on that edge and you came fast. Jack settled in for something harsher, trying to keep up. You felt him spill himself inside you again, so wet and slick down there it was already running out before he could pull away.</p><p>“Love when you’re full of my cum sweetheart,” he said, laying down next to you with a tired and content sigh.</p><p>“You just want another baby,” you said, half-laughing, throwing a leg over his, a little cum dribbling out.</p><p>“I want you to have our baby. Getting to cum inside you over and over again is just one of the perks,” he said, laying an arm over your waist. “Knock you up full of kids.”</p><p>“You sound pretty confident that there’ll be more than one this time,” you said.</p><p>“I can hope. Maybe…” he said, tugging your waist so you rolled on top of him. “…Maybe I ought to cum in you one more time. Just to improve our odds.”</p><p>“You know that’s not how making babies works right,” you said, grinding your hips down, nudging his tip through your folds.</p><p>“Hm, I think you should stay in this bed and show me how making babies really works then,” he said. “For my own education.”</p><p>“Of course,” you said, sinking his half-hard cock inside you. “This is for educational purposes.”</p><p>“Well get teachin’ sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Messed Up Plans - Din Djarin*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>30+32 with din please🤤</p><p>Warnings: smut: spanking, possessiveness, sub!reader, Dom!Mando</p><p>Pairing:    Din Djarin x F!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N, you almost got me killed!” Mando snapped, slamming the motel door behind him. “What the hell were you thinking? We had a plan!”</p><p>“I knew what I was doing,” you retorted. “You just got in the way!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have got in the way if you’d done what I told you!”</p><p>You yanked off your shoes with an angry huff, sitting down on the bed and grabbing your datapad. You sat back, leaning against the headboard and stretching your legs on the bed in front of you, when Mando suddenly yanked the datapad away, and you yelled in protest. “Hey!”</p><p>“You’re not listening,” he growled.</p><p>“Make me,” you smirked.</p><p>You had started dating Mando pretty recently, and if there was one thing that turned you on, it was him getting angry. You had never admitted this to him, but now that you’d had a few sexual experiences with him, perhaps it was time to change that and see how much you could push him.</p><p>By now Mando was leaning over you on the bed, caging you there with his hands on the sheets either side of you. You raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what he would do. “Come on, Mando,” you goaded. “I’ve been a bad girl. Are you gonna do something about it?”</p><p>Mando’s helmet stared at you, as behind the helmet his eyes met yours for a long moment. His pupils blown wide with lust in a way you were sure they hadn’t been a minute ago. You held your breath, waiting, your arousal building the longer the moment went on.</p><p>And suddenly Mando grabbed your shoulders, turning you over roughly so that you were lying on your stomach, and you squeaked in surprise, the sound muffled by the sheets. “Mando! What are you doing?” you asked, turning your head to the side so you could breathe.</p><p>“Say ‘Bespin’ and this will stop,” Mando told you, “but if you want me to forgive you, you’ll take your punishment.”</p><p>You let out a shaky exhale as you realized suddenly what was going on. “I’m not saying sorry,” you retorted.</p><p>Mando yanked down your pants, pulling them off and tossing them aside, exposing your bare legs and underwear. He grabbed hold of your hips, pulling them up so that you knelt with your ass in the air, causing you to prop yourself up on your elbows, your breathing getting faster as he placed a large hand over one of your cheeks, rubbing softly.</p><p>“I guess I’m just gonna have to spank that pretty ass of yours until you change your mind,” he said quietly, and you bit your lip, holding back a whimper as his fingers traced the line of your underwear. He didn’t do much for a while, his hands simply roaming your skin, a single leather clad finger running across your fabric-covered slit, and this time you did whimper, starting to relax under his touch.</p><p>And then suddenly his open palm hit your buttock with a loud slap, completely surprising you and causing you to yelp out loud. It was followed with Mando’s hand rubbing the skin there soothingly once more, before smacking you again, twice in quick succession. This time you stayed silent, save for your pants and gasps as you felt your panties growing damper.</p><p>“You starting to feel sorry yet?” Mando asked.</p><p>“Nope,” you responded, trying to keep your voice casual, but he simply smacked you again, your other cheek this time, and then again… and then he stopped, running his finger over your covered folds. You couldn’t hold back your moan of longing, your hips rocking against his fingers, which he promptly pulled away.</p><p>“Sorry, cyare. If only you’d apologize, maybe you’d get what you want.” This time his hand struck the back of your thigh, and you cried out.</p><p>Several smacks later, and finally he was tugging at your panties, pulling them down, and you lifted each of your legs to help him get them off completely. You felt extremely exposed, your bare ass in the air for him to see, but also unbelievably turned on.</p><p>“Such a pretty little ass,” Mando commented. “Even prettier when it’s turning red.” He smacked each cheek again, and you groaned.</p><p>“What’s wrong, cyare? You getting impatient?” His hand found its way between your legs again, brushing over your center, just barely touching your clit. You buried your face in the blankets, determined to stay silent just to see how long you could make this last.</p><p>And then Mando smacked your pussy. It was lighter than the hits to your ass, but still enough to cause a spark of pain and pleasure, and you yelped. “Mandooo…”</p><p>“What?” he asked innocently, as his fingers finally began to play with your clit. By now you couldn’t hold back, moaning desperately, your hips moving, grinding against his fingers. You had become so turned on by his spanking and dominance earlier, you were already close to orgasm, and the pressure from his fingers on your clit was building… you were going to…</p><p>…and then his fingers were gone, and you moaned again, this time in protest. “Oh god, no, don’t stop… please…”</p><p>“You know what you’ve got to do,” Mando replied, smacking your sensitive ass again.</p><p>“Argh! No, I’m not… I’m not sorry…” you panted. You wanted to say you were, wanted to cum so badly, but at the same time you wanted to draw this out, to see what else he would do.</p><p>And then Mando backed away. You tried to turn your head to see what he was doing, but you couldn’t catch sight of him, and you didn’t dare move from your position. You heard what sounded like clothes falling to the floor, and then suddenly he was behind you again, kneeling on the bed, and this time his dick was rubbing against your folds. You rocked back against him desperately.</p><p>“You want this?” Mando asked, scratching his nails softly down your sore backside, and you whimpered. When had he taken off his gloves?</p><p>“Yes… please…”</p><p>He pressed inside, just barely, before pulling out again, brushing against your clit once more. “You can have it once I hear that magic word, cyare.”</p><p>“Oh god… I’m sorry,” you groaned. “I’m sorry, I’ll listen to you next time, I swear…”</p><p>Mando lightly smacked your thigh. “Good girl.”</p><p>And then at last he pushed into you, his hand snaking round your thigh to rub your clit roughly. It only took him a few thrusts before you were coming, clenching around him, crying out his name. Mando continued to pound against you, his pelvis bumping against your sore, sensitive ass each time, but you didn’t care. It wasn’t too long before he was coming too; obviously your spanking session had got to him just as much as it had got to you.</p><p>As soon as he pulled out, you flopped onto your side, panting. “Maker.”</p><p>“You ok?” Mando asked, suddenly back to being caring and concerned. You nodded.</p><p>“I’m good. We should do that more often.”</p><p> Mando pulled you into his arms, running his hand gently over your ass. “I didn’t hurt you too much?”</p><p>“You were perfect.” You threaded your fingers beneath the edge of his helmet, letting your fingers touch his skin, pulling him in for a keldabe kiss. “And, uh… sorry for messing up the plan. You know I refused to say sorry just to get you mad, right? And it worked out even better than I expected.”</p><p>Mando chuckled. “You bad girl,” he scolded, kissing you again before adding, “I guess I’d better plan another punishment for next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Small Packages - Paz  Vizsla*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>22 and 35 with paz😳 (size kink and daddy kink)</p><p>Warnings:  Dom!Paz, Sub!Female!Reader, Smut: daddy kink, size kink,</p><p>Pairing:  Paz Vizsla x F!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small Packages*</p><p>You had always been interested in taller men. But when you’re around the 5 foot mark, it’s not hard. Almost every man is going to be taller. But everything over 6 foot, that’s where you were drawn to.</p><p>When you had first met Paz, you knew you were in for it. 6 foot 4 and absolutely jacked - seeing Paz had awoken your  size kink. And you couldn’t help it when your mind wandered off down a naughty rabbit hole when there was nothing to do inside his ship.</p><p>And it really did not help when Cara and Din had visited, and Cara had let slip that you liked not only Paz’s physique, but also his soul. You’d been embarrassed at Cara’s words but secretly hoped Paz would take the hint.</p><p>”Sarad’ika…” Paz called you - and he sounded a little annoyed. It was obvious he’d been trying to talk to you for some time now… and you most definitely were not listening to him.</p><p>He started towards you, and you moved back until your back hit the wall. He’d dimmed most of the lights in the hull, leaving a few on at the opposite end of the ship to offer just a hint of light. His hands went to hips as he tilted his helmet downwards to look at you.  “You have a size kink, don’t you.”</p><p>You smiled sweetly up at him in the semi-darkness. “I’m tiny Paz. My basic, natural, survival instincts tell me to find the tallest man in the room, climb him, and never fucking come down.”</p><p>He let out a deep breath through his nose, and growled with it.</p><p>“Did it really take you that long to notice?” You asked when the kiss broke.</p><p>“I hoped.” He smiled down at you. “I thought you - I thought you were intimidated by my size.”</p><p>“The exact opposite di’kut. The exact opposite.” you promised him as you let your fingers travel to his sides, pulling at his undershirt trying to remove it from his pants.</p><p>“Eyes closed baby girl.” he stated, which made you whimper as you clamped your eyes closed.</p><p>With an amused huff, Paz removed his helmet before dragging his shirt above his head. Running your fingers along the hard lines of his muscles, you bite your lip as you let your eyes drag over his exposed skin in the darkness.</p><p>He chuckled softly. “You really have a size kink.”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Lucky for you, I’m big all over.”</p><p>Reaching up, you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, your tongue taking control for an instant before he started to fight for dominance. You moaned as he won, pushing you hard into the wall again.</p><p>You made quick work of his belt, and pants. Your hand leaves his neck just to push them down his thick thighs. You groaned as he flexed the muscles under your fingers.</p><p>His hands moved down your sides, and he got rid of your pants and panties, just as quick as you had his pants. He teased your folds with two thick fingers, and moaned when he was met with your slick.</p><p>You let out a shaky breath breaking the kiss, his forehead pressed to yours, some hair falling into his face. You moved his boxer briefs just enough to free him and whimpered when your hand wrapped around him.</p><p>“Know what I like best about you, baby girl?”</p><p>You tilted your head upwards as if you could look at him.</p><p>“So easy to man handle.” His knees bent again, and he gripped your thighs lifting you up.</p><p>You gasped, pinned between his large frame and the wall, meeting him eye to eye. Something you’ve never done before. “That’s better.” He smiled, his hips grinding him against you, as you wrapped your legs around his waist.</p><p>“Please, Paz.”</p><p>“Please who?” he nibbled on your ear, making you whimper.</p><p>“Fuck.. Please fuck me Daddy. Let me feel just how big you are.”</p><p>He grinned and a hand moved to line himself up before he pushed in.  You bit your lip to keep from crying out as he stretched you. “You okay?” He looked almost worried.</p><p>You nodded. “More than okay. Fuck, Daddy.” By the time he was fully sheathed, your nails were digging into his shoulders. “Maker.. I feel like I’m going to split.”</p><p>He chuckled softly. “I’m going to fuck you until you come apart at the seams, little one. Ready for me yet?”</p><p>“What do you want, baby girl?”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me, daddy. Fuck me hard.”</p><p>You whimpered against him for a bit longer before you nodded. “Don’t hold back Daddy. You won’t break me, just fuck me.” Nipping at his skin, you couldn’t wait to have him pounding into you.</p><p>Paz pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into you, letting out a low groan. Your mouth was against his neck to keep from crying out as he thrust into you over and over. One of his hands left your thigh, and cupped the back of your head, as his lips crashed into yours. He grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside.</p><p>“Make me cum Daddy, and you’ll feel how tight I can get.”</p><p>“Oh Maker.” He groaned pulling back before slamming forward into you again. His lips trailed down your neck as you leaned back, your hand on the wall, the other tangled in his hair and pulling him with you. He groaned against your skin as his lips met with your breast, and he moaned when he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Your back arched with a gasp as his teeth scraped over the now hard bud. He continued to thrust into you as his mouth moved to the other, and he bit lightly over it. </p><p>“Daddy!!” you moaned loudly, the sound echoing through the ship.</p><p>He grinned hearing you call out his name like that. “You going to scream for me when you cum?”</p><p>“Oh fuck yes.” You whimpered, letting your hands roam his body enjoying the feel of his movements under your fingers.</p><p>“Good girl.” He smiled. One of his large hands moved from your waist to your hip bone. His teeth were grazing over any bit of flesh he could reach as his thumb found your clit. “Get loud for me.”</p><p>“Oh fuck!” You cried out, back arching as his thumb brushed over your swollen clit.</p><p>“That’s it, cyare. Let me hear you.”</p><p>“Oh, Oh fuck.” Your nails were digging into his biceps.</p><p>“Let me feel you come apart around me. Come on.” He nipped between your breast as he felt you start to tense around him. “That’s it baby, I’m so fucking close. Let me feel how tight you get.”</p><p>“Harder Daddy.. Please..”</p><p>He growled against your skin, his thumb leaving your clit to grip your waist again as he started pounding into your with everything he had.</p><p>“Paz!!” you screamed out, along with a string of curses and whimpers.</p><p>“Holy shit!” He groaned as you clenched down around him. “Fuck that’s tight.” His forehead was between your breasts and he kept going, fucking you through the waves of your orgasm as you shook and clung to him. Next thing you heard, was your name on his lips, not a nickname, not ‘sarad’ika’ or ‘little one’ but your name as he pulsed inside you and you felt his hot seed filling you.</p><p>You both stayed as you were, panting for a bit. “I think you broke me.” You teased feeling an ache from the stretching and pounding you just took.</p><p>He chuckled and pulled out. “Why did I ever wait so long to break you.”</p><p>You shrugged as he helped you sit up again. “You’re stubborn and thick headed. And maybe you just needed proof that fun things do come in small packages.” You smiled.</p><p>“Oh fuck, do they ever.” he said, placing a kiss to your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>